Break my Heart
by Miss-Wrestlemania
Summary: Alya est une jeune catcheuse qui débute à la WWE où elle y a rencontré son idole, l'homme grâce à qui elle est là aujourd'hui ; Shawn Michaels. Alors qu'elle fait des efforts énormes afin de se hisser au sommet de la division féminine, un évènement peu probable pourrait arriver et tout chambouler..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à la WWE hormis quelques uns qui sont issus de mon inventivité tout comme l'intrigue :-)**

**Bon alors après l'écriture de plusieurs chapitres de cette fan fiction, je me suis enfin décidée la poster. On ne peux pas dire que je sois satisfaite, mais j'aimerais avoir quelques avis dans le but de m'améliorer. En tout cas j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira un minimum :)**

**Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'est d'un pas léger et une main sur son front, cachant la lumière qui l'éblouissait qu'Alya se dirigeait vers les vestiaires de la WWE, le soleil lui brulait sa peau laissée nue par un petit short en jean et une chemise à carreaux trop courte qui laissait entrevoir son nombril. Elle accélera le pas et cligna des yeux en entrant dans le bâtiment, des frissons la parcoururent tant la différence de températures était prenante. Tout était silencieux hormis les battements réguliers de ses bottines sur le sol en béton, quelques agents du staff déballaient et positionnaient des caisses de matériels dans les couloirs en sifflotant quelques airs populaires, Alya les salua lorsque son portable vibra dans son sac. Plongeant sa main dedans à la recherche dudit portable elle finit par le sortir victorieusement après quelques minutes de périlleuses recherches. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle lut le nom d'Alexis, son grand frère, suivit d'un mot doux l'encourageant pour son match de ce soir. En effet, ce soir elle combattait pour la première fois en live dans l'un des shows majeurs de la WWE, RAW. Evidemment elle avait déjà combattu sur les terrains de développement mais ça n'avait jamais eu d'importance aussi capitale que ce soir.

Appuyant sur la touche centrale de son clavier pour confirmer l'envoi d'un autre message en réponse à son grand frère, Alya se dirigea vers la "pièce à vivre" des coulisses, l'endroit où se réunissaient les employés de la fédération quand ils avaient un laps de temps libre. Des fauteuils étaient dispersés un peu partout, la plupart installés devant l'écran plasma, perpétuellement réglé sur un programme pour enfants qui semblait bien distraire les superstars, un coin cuisine était plus ou moins aménagé avec un comptoir, un bar et un mini-frigo contenant bon nombre de friandises et tout autre aliment normalement interdit dans un régime de sportif, une deuxième petite télé était également accrochée sur un mur et ne fonctionnait que durant la soirée, retransmettant les shows en direct. Alya constata avec surprise que malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que 16 heures un bon nombre de ses collègues étaient déjà là ; John, Stephen et Phillip discutaient ensemble, Gail et Evan étaient avachis sur un canapé en regardant "Tom & Jerry" et le gigantesque Paul buvait un soda, son téléphone à la main. La jeune femme les salua discrètement et se dirigea vers un autre groupe de catcheurs ;

- Hello ! C'est qui ? demanda la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur les yeux de Mike.

- Alya. Tu fais tout le temps ça, n'importe qui pourrait deviner ! Sinon ça va ? Pas trop de stress ? répondit-il en embrassant son amie sur la joue.

La catcheuse lui fit la bise ainsi qu'à ses deux autres amies, Maryse et Mickie et répondit ;

- Oui je vais bien, et non, pour le moment je ne stress pas trop, je dis bien pour le moment parce que j'ai peur !

Les trois catcheurs la regardèrent avec compassion et une pointe de moquerie dans les yeux.

- Tu oses dire ça avec ton niveau en plus ! Plaisanta Maryse. On est tous passés par là ne t'inquiètes pas.

**OoOoO**

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu essayes d'aller sur les cordes Mickie, mais Alya te contrerait et finirait par te faire une descente de coude, ce doit être la meilleure solution. S'écria Trish, l'actuelle coatch d'Alya d'une voix autoritaire, une main sur la hanche.

- Je pense aussi, rester au sol ça ne va pas. Approuva également Mickie.

- Bon on recommence comme dit Trish alors ?

Alya n'eut même pas de réponse puisque son adversaire recommençait déjà leur enchainement, elles se donnèrent quelques coups comme s'était planifié et finirent le match comme l'avait proposé l'ancienne catcheuse brune. Satisfaites du match qu'elles avaient construit avec son aide, les deux jeunes femmes roulèrent sous les cordes du ring et se dirigèrent vers les coulisses. Cela faisait près de 40 minutes qu'elles s'entrainaient pour leur match de ce soir et elles étaient maintenant fin prêtes. Contrairement à moins d'une heure plus tôt, les coulisses étaient en ébullition, les agents du staff s'affairaient dans tous les sens, s'assurant que tout était prêt et en place, plusieurs caméramans se dirigeaient vers l'arène afin d'y installer leur matériel, la plupart des superstars étaient maintenant arrivés, et elles durent contourner sur la pointe des pieds un couloir où Randall et Adam tournaient un segment.

Après s'être douchée, Alya alla dans le vestiaire des divas. Mickie avait déjà fini sa douche et préparait ses affaires pour le soir, Gail en petite robe noir se vernissait les ongles en discutant avec Victoria qui se bouclait les cheveux. Quant à Maryse, en voyant la jeune diva sur le palier de la porte, elle lui fit signe de s'assoir avec un sourire affamé et pris en main son maquillage ainsi que sa coiffure. En effet la canadienne adorait s'occuper de l'apparence de ses collègues, et malheureusement pour elle Alya n'y avait pas échappé, elle était même sa "poupée" préférée. Quand Maryse la libéra enfin, elle enfila sa tenue de catch, un short rouge brillant qui lui collait à la peau et un haut sans manche de la même couleur laissant voir tout son ventre. Avec ça, elle enfila des bottes de catch montant jusqu'au-dessous de ses genoux et elle laissa ses longs cheveux brun foncé boucler derrière son dos.

**OoOoO**

Assis dans son fauteuil bien moelleux ; et caressant en va-et-vient les doux cheveux roux de sa fille endormie, Cheyenne ; Shawn Michaels, ex-catcheur et légende dans la compagnie de catch la plus connue dans le monde, regarda l'heure qu'indiquaient les aiguilles dorées de sa montre et attrapa la télécommande. L'écran de sa télévision lança un éclair furtif et quelque dixième de secondes plus tard les feux d'artifice qui ouvrait RAW étaient parfaitement retranscrits.

Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Voir sa protégée, sa petite Alya faire son premier match, combattre dans le ring qu'il avait tant de fois foulé, dans le show dont il connaissait les moindres coins et recoins malgré le lent et triste changement qui s'y faisait.

Le retraité aurait aimé être là-bas, avec elle, dans les vestiaires. Il savait exactement ce que ressentait la jeune femme, de l'anxiété, l'impression de décomposer sur place, l'envie irrésistible de prendre ses jambes à son cou. C'est pour cela qu'il aurait préféré être à ses côtés. Mais elle avait insisté pour qu'il ne vienne pas, puisque la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue, son dos le faisait souffrir.

Alors que des images publicitaires défilaient sur l'écran plasma, l'ancien catcheur repensa à leur toute première rencontre ; lui et son très vieil ami, Hunter, déambulaient dans les vestiaires en ébullition du show avant que celui-ci ne commence. Tous deux riaient en repensant à leurs souvenirs communs si nombreux.

Son "frère" comme il l'appelait, s'était alors éclipsé à la fin de leur conversation et était revenu accompagné d'Alya, charmante jeune femme, à la peau légèrement métissée. Elle portait une petite robe d'un bleu azur et un petit noeud en velours noir faisant office de ceinture avec des talons compensés de la même couleur. Malgré ses 24 ans et son mètre 73, le visage de la catcheuse ornait quelques traits subsistant de l'adolescence, ses yeux brun foncé, si bien que l'on ne distinguait qu'à peine la pupille de l'iris pétillaient, et ses cheveux bouclés, eux aussi bruns comme l'ébène étaient rassemblés sur son épaule gauche.

Au premier abord il était difficile de l'imaginer catcher, et pourtant, Shawn était bien d'accord, elle avait une très bonne technique, toujours améliorable, mais c'était inné pour elle. Elle catchait, comme si c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis des décennies.

La jeune catcheuse était donc arrivée marchant timidement à la suite d'Hunter, un sourire resplendissant. Au moment où elle avait aperçu Shawn elle s'était stoppé net. L'air lui avait manqué un instant si bien qu'elle avait trébuché et failli s'étaler sur le sol, ayant échappée à ce sort de justesse, cela n'avait pas ébranlé la jeune femme plus que ça, et des larmes perlant sur les joues elle s'était précipitée à la rencontre de son idole. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, elle avait bégayé sans s'arrêter tant elle était impressionnée, heureuse, ou intimidée - Shawn n'aurait pas pu en déterminer la cause - sous le regard amusé de ses deux ainés, racontant son adolesence où l'ancien catcheur avait bâti tous ses rêves, se confondant en excuses pour son excitation, justifiant qu'elle avait rêvé de ce moment des centaines de fois, et qu'aujourd'hui elle voyait enfin en vrai et en privé celui qui lui avait donné gout au catch.

L'ancien catcheur avait très vite sympathisé avec la jeune femme, et ils étaient devenus très bon ami en un rien de temps. Il lui avait appris ce qu'il pouvait lui transmettre, lui donnait sans cesse des conseils, il voulait qu'elle crée un impact, comme il n'y en avait pas eu chez les divas depuis très longtemps. Et le fait qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec elle les avaient soudés, il était comme son grand frère, et elle comme sa petite soeur malgré les 20 ans qui les séparaient.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est ici que ce fini le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous trouvez ça assez potable ^_^' **

**Le chapitre 2 ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, en tout cas j'espère que ça vous à un minimum plu et n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis autant par MP que par Review (comme vous voulez :p)**

**Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voudrais dire un merci à celles qui m'ont laissés un review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me donne envie de continuer en espérant que la suite vous plaira :-)**

**J'ai ré-écris plusieurs fois ce chapitre et je ne suis toujours pas convaincue par plusieurs passages mais bon je me résigne à le poster quand même. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? C'est la question que ne cessait de répéter Alya. Si son après-midi s'était bien passée et qu'elle avait peu pensée au show du soir, elle se retrouvait maintenant dos au mur et ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Trépignant sur place elle balaya les vestiaires des divas déserts du regard, ses collègues étaient parties discuter avec les autres superstars et la jeune femme s'était retrouvée seule dans la pièce à son grand bonheur. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds ; si elle avait enfilé ses bottes de catch, faire les lacets restait une terrible épreuve tant elle tremblait et cela faisait maintenant près de dix minutes que la jeune femme s'évertuait à tenter de les faire. Une bouteille d'eau était posée à ses pieds, Alya la prit, bu quelques gorgées et versa le reste du liquide glacé sur son torse, se provoquant des frissons et saisit ses lacets une énième fois sans succès ;

- Pu .. putain !

La jeune femme sentit ses pommettes chauffer et se mordit la langue pour retenir une larme de frustration. Elle voulait mourir à l'instant même. Ou être désintégrée à la manière d'un Jedi qu'importe, mais ne pas être ici, maintenant. Alors qu'elle prenait sa tête dans les mains, la porte grinça derrière elle ;

- Besoin d'aide ? lui demanda une voix de femme qu'elle reconnaissait entre milles.

Surprise Alya releva la tête dans un sursaut pour détailler le visage de sa coach et amie Trish, l'ancienne catcheuse repoussa ses cheveux bruns en arrière et alla s'asseoir auprès de son apprentie ;

- Chérie. Te torturer l'esprit est inutile et pourtant je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Nous sommes passés par là, quand tu vas entrer dans l'arène sous les clameurs du public tout ce poids que tu supportes va disparaitre, je te promets.

Alya regarda sa coach une expression dubitative sur le visage. Trish descendit légèrement de la caisse sur laquelle elles étaient assises et s'accroupit devant la jeune catcheuse pour lui faire ses lacets ;

- Voilà. Tu sais tu n'as pas à avoir honte. La première fois où j'ai dû catcher devant un grand public, je n'arrivais pas à enfiler mon pantalon, il y a pire que toi, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Rigola-t-elle.

La femme aux cheveux bruns posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alya et la détailla de bas en haut. Détaillant le corps de la jeune fille et s'exclama ;

- J'estime que je t'ai bien formée, j'estime que tu n'es plus une adolescente mais bien une femme. Une catcheuse. Qui catch très bien qui plus est. J'ai confiance en toi. Allez va ma jolie.

Alya se leva avec une nouvelle rage, Trish savait perpétuellement trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour la remettre en état de marche. Oui, sa coach l'avait bien formée, elle n'avait pas passé toutes ces journées enfermée dans un dojo pour rien, elle n'allait pas se défiler si près du but.

Jetant un dernier regard derrière elle pour voir l'ancienne catcheuse la regarder avec un encouragement, Alya quitta les vestiaires des divas et se dirigea vers l'arène.

**OoOoO**

« Ladies and Gentlemens, please welcome Aya ! »

Cheyenne fut tirée de son sommeil en sursaut, le volume de la télé avait soudainement augmenté et avait surpris la petite fille. Shawn lui susurra à l'oreille de se rendormir, la berçant contre son torse sans toutefois lâcher l'écran une seule seconde.

Alya tapait dans les mains du public qui sans la connaitre appréciait le sourire charmeur de la jeune femme. Elle sautilla vers le ring, passa au-dessus de la 3e corde d'un bond impressionnant et remonta correctement sa genouillère pendant que Mickie faisait son entrée sous une ovation méritée.

La cloche sonna et les deux catcheuses se serrèrent la main. Mickie prit d'abord le dessus au premier contact rouant Alya de coups d'avant-bras dans les côtes. Pendant quelques minutes la nouvelle venue encaissa les coups de Mickie jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'esquive une descente du genou et ne se relève en vitesse. Distribuant seulement quelques coups Alya n'eut pas le temps de frapper plus son adversaire qui revenait déjà dans le combat, la catcheuse châtain clair asséna un DDT à Alya et monta sur les cordes, à partir de là les deux catcheuses exécutèrent l'enchainement qu'elles avaient préparées l'après-midi même et Alya fit le compte de trois après avoir exécuté une descente du coude de la 3e corde.

La musique de la gagnante retentit et Alya afficha un sourire resplendissant pour toutes les caméras avant d'aider son adversaire du soir à se relever et d'échanger une accolade amicale avec elle sous les applaudissements du public, elle quitta enfin la salle, sous la clameur du public.

**OoOoO**

Alya rassemblait ses affaires, prête à rentrer à l'hôtel de la fédération quand on toqua trois coups à sa porte, surprise elle fit pivoter sa chaise sur elle-même afin de se retrouver en face de ladite porte et s'exclama d'une voix claire ;

- Entrez !

La grande porte blanche s'ouvra légèrement et l'homme qu'elle vénérait sans doute le plus au monde y passa sa tête avec un large sourire ;

- C'est moi !

- Sans blague. Souria la jeune femme puis continuant ; Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir !

L'ancien catcheur traversa la pièce pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front et s'assit dans un fauteuil ;

- En réalité.. J'avoue que j'ai totalement craqué sur les nouveaux fauteuils que la WWE a achetés, je ne peux pas résister, ils sont tellement confortables, alors je me suis dit que tout en profitant de cette moelleusitée extraordinaire je pourrais par la même occasion féliciter ma merveilleuse amie..

Alya poussa un soupir qui fit s'envoler une mèche noire puis observant une grimace de douleur sur le visage de son ainé se releva et alla fouiller dans une glacière ;

- En attendant, "La moelleusitée extraordinaire" de ces fauteuils ne semble pas faire du bien à ton dos. Je dois bien avoir une poche de glace quelque part par là..

- Je ressemble déjà tant que ça à une vieille carcasse ?

- Bien sur que non, mais tu sais que j'ai horreur de te voir grimacer de douleur ! s'offusqua la jeune femme en posant la poche qu'elle venait de trouver contre le dos meurtri de son ami.

Shawn ferma un instant les yeux d'apaisement et sa peau se pigmenta de frissons. Observant son visage, Alya s'assit doucement sur les genoux de l'ancien catcheur prenant garde de ne pas mettre tout son poids.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire pouponner bien que ça ne me déplaise pas. Regarde. Dit-il en sortant un étui de sa poche ; C'est pour toi je l'ai fait faire l'autre jour, pour tes débuts ici..

La jeune femme prit le petit paquet et défaisant le petit nœud en velours qui le laçait en sorti un magnifique bracelet en or. De petites pierres précieuses vertes, peut-être de la malachite étaient insérées à intervalles réguliers dans les maillons dorés. Sur une petite "plaquette" était gravé son nom à la manière d'une gourmette suivit de l'inscription "HeartBreakeuse" avec un petit cœur brisé.

Alya mit sa main devant la bouche et contempla le magnifique présent pendant de nombreuses minutes, les yeux humides mais brillants et emplis d'étoiles scintillantes ;

- Je peux pas.. C'est trop beau pour moi..

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, tu es comme ma petite sœur. Répondit Shawn.

- Mais je ne peux pas le porter ! Imagine si je le cassais !

- De toute façon je ne te donne pas le choix.

La jeune femme scruta le regard de son ami puis observa de nouveau le bracelet et tendit le bijou ainsi que son poignet à Shawn. Il accrocha les deux extrémités dorées et enlaça Alya dans ses bras..

**OoOoO**

Une rafale de vent ébouriffa les longs cheveux bouclés d'Alya qui réfugia son nez dans son léger foulard en soie, les larmes aux yeux. Si l'après-midi avait été très agréable avec un grand soleil et une chaleur presque étouffante, une fois la nuit tombée, la température avait beaucoup chuté et elle s'emmitouflait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans sa petite veste en cuir. Stephen était venu lui proposer de sortir ce soir, pour fêter son premier match, et bien qu'exténuée, la jeune femme voulait exploiter du mieux qu'elle pouvait cette journée magique. Mike passa un bras autour de son cou et la rapprocha de lui pour la réchauffer ; elle n'avait pas bien estimé le temps dehors et portait une petite jupe noire laissant ses jambes nues. Danielson parlait avec Maryse derrière eux, Tyson plaisantait avec Stephen devant et toute seule, absorbée par les textos qu'elle recevait de son fiancé Gail marchait à leurs côtés.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que le petit groupe marchait en direction d'un bar de la ville, trop fatigués pour aller se déhancher en boîte de nuit. Parmi la lumière de la ville qui ne dort jamais, ils aperçurent enfin l'enseigne clignotante d'un petit bar qu'ils connaissaient bien. Tyson poussa la porte, faisant sonner un petit carillon et le petit groupe entra dans le bâtiment. Alya poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux et qu'elle put sentir pleinement la douche chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, le propriétaire Dan leur fit un grand sourire, Stephen se retourna et demanda ;

- Alors, je vous prends quoi ? C'est moi qui offre ce soir !

D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de ne prendre qu'une pinte de bière chacun. Ils s'installèrent à une petite table près de la stéréo qui passait une douce musique Country et quelques minutes plus tard l'Irlandais revient avec un petit plateau sur lequel se tenaient sept grands verres de bière ;

- Voilà.. dit-il en posant délicatement le plateau sur la table.

- Je voudrais porter un toast, dit Mike en s'emparant d'un verre puis en le levant, l'air solennel ; à mon amie et à une catcheuse hors pair qui risque de monopoliser l'attention durant un très long moment ; à toi Aly'.

Ses autres amis firent de même avec leurs verres en répétant le « A toi Aly' » La jeune femme crut un instant qu'elle allait lâcher une larme mais se retint, baissant les yeux. Stephen lui embrassa le front en riant et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe d'amis sortait de nouveau dans le vent glacial de la nuit maintenant bien avancée. Alya marchait devant le groupe avec Mike comme pour l'aller fourrant sa tête sous les bras puissants de son ami et à leur suite Tyson ainsi que Danielson essayaient tant bien que mal de maintenir un Stephen une fois de plus totalement soûl, les deux hommes pliants chaque fois que le rouquin s'emmêlait les pieds. Stephen ivre c'était presque un mythe, tout le monde rêvait de voir ça tant ses exploits des nuits bien arrosées étaient connus et cette fois-ci les quelques bières qu'il avait bues le faisait chanter à tu-tête des chansons soi-disant traditionnelles de son pays sous les éclats de rire de Gail et Maryse.

Le massacre des traditions irlandaises prit enfin fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et qu'ils abandonnèrent Stephen à Danielson qui dû péniblement l'installer sur son lit et qui allait devoir supporter l'haleine fétide et les délires de leur compagnon totalement soûl.

Alya elle quitta ses amis sur le seuil de sa chambre, les remerciant pour cette magnifique soirée qui achevait cette tout aussi magnifique journée. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Natalya qui dormait déjà profondément sur le deuxième lit, se déshabilla et se glissa sous sa couette les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2 terminé, j'espère encore une fois que ça vous a plu un minimum et n'hésiter pas à me donner des conseils par review ou MP :p**

**Bon j'avoue que c'est un petit peu court je vous l'accorde mais au fur et à mesure mes chapitres devraient se rallonger :) **

**Merci d'avoir lu ^^ :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me voilà devant vous avec un nouveau chapitre ! :D**

**J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et il me plait assez. On change de point de vue dans ce chapitre et on rentre dans celui d'Alya :p**

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira ; Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

***Point de vue Alya***

J'avance à pas lents dans l'allée principale de la salle, scrutant les moindres coins et recoins de la pièce. Les cliquetis réguliers des haltères et les raclements qui émanent des tapis de sports me parviennent à peine grâce à la musique que j'écoute dans mes écouteurs. J'aperçois enfin Shawn parmi cette masse d'hommes stéroïdés, il est concentré à soulever des haltères, mais je vois très bien qu'il m'observe du coin de l'œil. Il sourit quand il voit que j'ai capté son regard et je me dirige vers lui ;

- 'Alut mon chou !

- Salut ma belle ! Je te voyais pas j'ai cru que tu m'avais posé un lapin, enfin un lapin à ta séance de sport plutôt, comme tu as l'habitude de faire..

- Tss! Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je ne louperais jamais un entrainement prodigué par le grand, l'illustre Shawn Michaels ! souris-je avec malice en allumant un tapis de sport.

Il me regarde, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux verts/gris et continu ;

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Pas le moins du monde mon Grosminet !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et de m'obliger à réaliser la chance que j'ai d'être en train de me moquer de mon idole. Comme à chaque fois que je suis avec lui mon cœur manque des battements dès qu'il ouvre sa bouche creusant ses adorables fossettes, dire qu'il y a quelques années je ne faisais que le regarder à la télévision, des étoiles dans les yeux avec une horrible envie d'être comme lui et qu'aujourd'hui je suis une Diva à la WWE.

Je croise son regard faussement mécontent et me prépare à un sermon qui se finira avec de grandes chances en fou rire ;

- Tu penses là. À moi en plus ! Tu devrais t'entrainer sans rire, sans penser, sans parler ! Non pas détailler ton - magnifique - entraineur !

- Tout va bien, tu ne te jettes pas trop de fleurs ?

- Jamais ! Que suis-je après tout ?

- Briseur de cœur, bel homme, "Sexy Boy", tout premier Grand Slam Champion, novateur d'un bon nombre de matchs, légende, icône, vedette, ce serait trop long de tout énumérer !

- Exactement ! T'a tout compris !

- Mais on peut aussi rajouter, arrogant, arnaqueur.. Oh! Un jour tu me raconteras le Montreal Screwjob ?

- Peut-être, peut-être.. Aller ! Entraines-toi enfin !

Nous sommes restés près d'une heure et demie dans la salle de sport, je ne sais pas ce que nous avons le plus fait, rire ou travailler, mais c'est en sueur et de nombreuses gouttes perlant aussi bien sur mon front que sur mon corps que je suis allée prendre une courte douche froide dans les vestiaires. J'ai enfilé un short en jean légèrement effiloché, un débardeur rose flash, une veste elle aussi en jean et des talons noirs avant de sortir du bâtiment et d'attendre Shawn dans l'ombre. Il est sorti quelques minutes après moi, affichant une mine plus qu'étonnée de me voir prête avant lui ;

- Tu viens manger à la maison ?

- Hum.. Oui! À condition, que tu me cuisines tes délicieuses pâtes avec ce jambon de supermarché et le fromage dedans ! ai-je répondu en me léchant les lèvres.

- On dirait Cheyenne, elle raffole de ce plat !

Un quart d'heure plus tard le jeep de Shawn s'arrêtait devant sa villa, dans un léger volupte de poussière, je sautai au sol et me réceptionnai maladroitement au sol à cause de mes talons. J'ai beau l'avoir vu des dizaines de fois, je suis toujours impressionnée par le luxe de la maison. C'est une grande bâtisse en bois de trois étages, des cerisiers et des bouleaux l'encerclent, sur les murs de grandes baies vitrées laissent apparaître différentes pièces de la maison. Je m'extasie quelques instants devant les dernières fleurs blanches/roses qui habillent les cerisiers avant de suivre Shawn et de franchir la porte d'entrée.

Il nous a cuisiné ses délicieuses pâtes dont je suis sans doute la plus grande fan pendant que j'étais allongée sur un canapé et après m'être resservie deux fois nous sommes allés nettoyer nos couverts. J'ai observé une grimace de douleur sur le visage de Shawn lorsqu'il s'est penché et je n'ai pas pu brider mon naturel sans doute trop maternel ;

- Tu veux un massage ?

- Un massage ?

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai une sainte horreur de te voir souffrir, ça me brrr, ça me fait du mal.

D'abord surpris il m'a regardé comme attendris par ma proposition ;

- C'est qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de moi la petite ! Je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas ma jolie.

- Pas du tout.

Il m'a guidé jusqu'à sa chambre et c'est avec surprise que j'ai découvert un poster géant de Ric Flair sur le mur d'en face ;

- T'es sérieux toi ? Alors que tu le surpasses, tu le vénères toujours ? ai-je gloussé en m'asseyant au-dessus de lui, déjà allongé sur son lit.

- Alors d'un, je ne le surpasses pas et de deux quand on est fan c'est pour toute sa vie ma très chère !

Coupant court à la discussion j'ai commencé à le masser, détendant les muscles crispés de son cou, faisant craquer ses omoplates ou caressant sa colonne vertébrale. Comme chaque fois que je le masse, puisque ce n'est pas rare, je suis horrifiée par la distorsion de ses vertèbres ; elles ne sont plus droites et suivent une courbe désordonnée.

Les grimaces qui s'affichent sur son visage me fendent le cœur, je suis incapable de comprendre comment peut-on catcher des années avec plusieurs blessures chroniques. En ne m'étant jamais blessée sans compter une bénigne entorse, je souffre le martyr après chaque entrainement tant mes muscles sont endoloris par les chutes sur le tapis.

Je finis enfin mon massage au bout d'une demi-heure. La mine satisfaite et presque endormie de Shawn m'indique que j'ai dû soulager ses douleurs et il se retourne, toujours allongé, un grand sourire aux lèvres ;

- Merci.

- De rien.

Ces trois mots ont installé un silence glacial dans la pièce, mais pas gênant. Je me suis mise une nouvelle fois à détailler son visage, avec ses traits si enfantins, si beaux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée au-dessus de lui me noyant dans ses yeux si expressifs, si perçants, évoquant deux émeraudes d'un vert clair et puissant, et combien de temps il est resté à contempler les miens, mais ça m'a paru durer une éternité. Une éternité de bonheur. Puis il a levé son bras et à pris ma main enlevant l'un de mes appuis contre son matelas, je me suis retrouvée légèrement bancale et me suis allongée sur son ventre, calant ma tête en dessous de son menton.

Mon cœur battait à une lenteur affolante tant je me sentais apaisée, ses bras musclés autour de ma taille. Sa poitrine se soulevait elle aussi à intervalles réguliers berçant ma tête et j'entendais les battements calmes de son cœur. J'ai levé les yeux et me suis approchée lentement de son visage pour lui déposer un baisé sur les lèvres, baisé qu'il me rend en m'embrassant fougueusement, nous faisant rouler sur le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi, sans décoller nos bouches l'une de l'autre. Sa main caresse doucement ma cuisse et mes mains s'agrippent autour de son cou.

Ma respiration se retrouve comme bloquée quand je me rends compte de ce que je fais et j'ouvre subitement les yeux. Je l'écarte vivement de moi et me relève le laissant en plan assis sur le lit, mes jambes semblent flancher mais je sors tout de même de la villa en courant alors que j'entends un grincement, signe que Shawn s'est simplement levé.

J'accélère encore, voulant à tout prix fuir cet endroit, des larmes ruissèlent à une vitesse ahurissante sur mes joues et je sens ma vue se brouiller. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que je décide enfin de me reprendre, de respirer, de réfléchir. Ma poitrine se soulève à un rythme saccadé, mes pommettes sont rougies par l'effort de mon sprint et la chaleur. Le soleil déjà bas tape dans mon visage, me faisant cligner des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que je viens de faire, où je suis, je me sens seule et simplement perdue. Mon portable vibre à répétition dans ma poche je le sors et regarde l'écran ;

« Un appel entrant - Mike»

- Allo ?

- Alya ! Tu es où ma puce ?

Je renifle et toussote essayant de camoufler ma voix encore étranglée par mes pleurs ;

- Pas loin de chez Shawn.

- Je sais ça mais où ?

- Tu sais ? Euh. Je sais pas je.. je m'en suis allée par la droite en sortant de chez lui.

- J'arrive mon amour.

C'est un "bip" sonore, signe qu'il m'a raccroché au nez qui me laisse en plan, mes joues maculées de mon maquillage qui a coulé, sur une route poussiéreuse et pratiquement déserte alors que le soleil décline légèrement vers l'Ouest. Je continue à marcher, plus calmement, triturant mon portable pour seule occupation quand une voiture bien connue s'arrête juste à côté de moi, Mike m'ouvre la porte l'air inquiet ;

- Dis moi tout.

- Plus tard. Dis-je en me recroquevillant sur le siège.

Mike ne dit rien, il voit simplement à ma mine qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus pour le moment. Il pose un plaid sur moi et essuie une larme qui coule sur ma joue puis le moteur démarre à nouveau et je ferme doucement mes paupières.

**OoOoO**

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, une faible lumière me parvient au travers des rideaux, une lumière artificielle, sans doute un lampadaire, signe que la nuit est tombée. Ma tête est posée sur un oreiller et une petite couverture est sur moi, Mike m'a sans doute portée jusqu'à sa chambre puisque ce n'est pas la mienne. Je m'étire faisant craquer mes os et me redresse lentement. Mon Mike est assis sur un fauteuil en pleine lecture d'un roman, policier je suppose à en voir la couverture, il remarque que je me suis réveillée et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi posant une boîte de mouchoir pleine à mes côtés. Je souris, il me connait par cœur..

- Racontes mon amour.

Il est sans aucun doute mon meilleur ami dans la fédération, ça c'est simplement fait au feeling, je suis allée vers lui, il est allé vers moi on ne pouvait que se rencontrer. Il m'a accueilli mieux que quiconque, à appris à me connaitre autant que j'ai appris à le connaitre lui, nous sommes vite devenus inséparables, comme les doigts de la main, comme si nos cœurs étaient liés et comme si nous étions faits pour être amis. Il est mon confident et je suis la sienne, nous ne nous cachons jamais rien, et il n'y a aucun secret entre nous. Il me regarde avec ses yeux gris/verts profond, comme deux diamants perdus. Ce regard me dit qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant qu'il ne saura pas ce qui m'a fait pleurer.

Je me suis allongée, triturant les boucles de mes cheveux et lui ai conté mon après-midi, donnant tous les détails nécessaires ou non, racontant notre baisé, ma fuite et ces larmes si chaudes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Quand j'ai enfin fini mon long monologue Mike me regardait dubitatif ;

- Ouais.

- ...

- T'es dans la merde si je comprends bien ?

- C'est ça, jusqu'au cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- J'en sais rien mon chou. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

- Lui parler.

Et sans dire un mot de plus il m'a pris dans son étreinte si douce et forte à la fois pour calmer les sanglots qui m'agitaient de nouveau.

* * *

**Voilà c'est sur cette note plus ou moins directe que je vous laisse en plan ! :D **

**N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, que ce bon ou mauvais des avis ne font jamais de mal ! :-)**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou gentes dames & messieurs ! x) Voilà le chapitre 4 de la meilleure fan-fiction au monde ! :D (ou pas..)**

**Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

***Point de vue Alya***

Je tousse bruyamment en entrant dans les vestiaires, une main massant ma gorge en feu, et me dirige vers Victoria qui m'attend au fond de la pièce, une main élégamment posée sur sa hanche.

Je parviens à sortir un petit "Beau match" d'une voix déraillé en passant à côté d'elle et me rue vers les cannettes de boissons fraiches mises à disposition. Le récipient se trouve vidé de son précieux liquide en quelques secondes seulement et je m'assois légèrement sur l'une des grosses caisses contenant du matériel. La fraicheur de mon soda à éteint le feu qui rongeait ma gorge mais ma tête me lance toujours régulièrement et mes poumons demandent sans cesse de grandes bouffées d'air. Avant que je ne fasse le compte de trois avec un roll-up, Victoria me portait un étranglement - plus que bien exécuté - dont je ne me suis dégagée qu'in extremis, remportant ainsi la place de challengeuse numéro un au titre et un match lors du prochain Pay-Per-View.

Je me rends dans la lodge des divas en baillant, mon adversaire du soir aux cheveux rouges flamboyants s'y déshabille déjà alors que Layla, en tenue de soirée l'attend son sac à la main. Je reste silencieuse, si je m'entends plutôt bien avec Victoria, je n'ai aucun lien avec sa meilleure amie et je supporte difficilement les regards presque méprisants qu'elle lance à tout le monde, moi y compris. Je fais lentement glisser mon short et décroche mon haut pour me retrouver un sous-vêtements. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, de me demander si ma prestation de ce soir a plu à Shawn. Je suis sûre et certaine que oui, ce soir, il était devant sa télévision, à regarder mon match. Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu, deux longues semaines. J'ai été incapable de suivre le conseil de Mike jusqu'à présent, refoulant ma terrible envie de courir chez lui et de lui sauter dans les bras j'ai préféré garder ma fierté et éviter une discussion où je ne pourrais plus rien cacher. Tout ça parce que j'ai peur, terriblement peur de ce qui se passerait si je le revoyais. J'ai peur que tout cela change la relation entre nous. Peur que ça gâche tout. Mike est le seul au courant et même s'il essaie chaque jour de me convaincre il ne me pousse pas plus que ça, comprenant la complexité de ma situation.

Mike était habitué aux situations compliquées en termes d'amour puisqu'il était un véritable coureur de jupons et qu'ils entretenaient souvent de nombreuses relations à la fois, provoquant la colère de ces demoiselles lorsqu'elles l'apprenaient. Et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire comme excuse était qu'il était jeune. Je plains tout de même toutes ses jolies jeunes filles qui pouvaient se pâmer de sortir avec le très célèbre Miz de la WWE et qui se sont finalement rendu compte qu'elles avaient été prises pour les dindons de la farce. Je souris en repensant aux nombreuses gifles que Mike s'est pris lorsque nous sortions dans des restaurants ou autre part.

Un violent claquement de porte me sort de ma léthargie et je me rend compte que je suis maintenant seule dans la pièce, et toujours en sous-vêtements. Je soupire et enfile un pull vert en laine, qui appartient en réalité Mike et un legging beige avant d'aller m'asseoir en face du miroir. Ma tête tombe en arrière et je défais ma queue-de-cheval, laissant mes longs cheveux lissés retomber dans mon dos. Le silence règne dans la pièce et m'apaise, je soupire longuement tapotant nerveusement sur le rebord de la table qui sert de coiffeuse. Mon heel-turn approche à grands pas, c'est un booker qui travaille ici depuis très longtemps qui s'occupe de moi, Red, toujours souriant, ses cheveux gris toujours en bataille, quelques rides, mais de bonnes idées et une vraie passion pour son métier. Il m'a simplement avertie que j'aurais un heel-turn prochainement, normalement lors du prochain Pay-Per-View. C'est un rôle qui ne me dérange pas tout. Ce que je veux, c'est m'épanouir dans ce gigantesque univers qu'est le catch, je veux me faire un nom, et rehausser l'image des divas. Tout va si vite depuis ma réelle arrivée ici. J'enchaine les matchs, les entrainements, les shows, les villes où nous posons bagages autant que les soirées en discothèque, les repas entre catcheurs et les nuits blanches à faire la fête. Ma vie s'est tout d'un coup lancée comme un cheval fou au galop, je suis épuisée de courir dans tous les sens mais tellement épanouie.

Un timide frappement à la porte réveille mon esprit, je me lève et vais ouvrir la porte, me retrouvant nez à nez avec un Hunter en costar souriant. Les battements de mon cœur se sont accélérés alors que je lui indiquait un fauteuil où s'asseoir, il a sans doute dû comprendre à mon air anxieux que j'avais peur de la raison qui l'amenait ici et c'est pourquoi il m'a vite rassuré ;

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne viens pas pour Shawn, oui, il m'en a parler, mais non ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je n'ai rien à dire. Me dit-il en souriant.

- .. Merci.

Il rigole doucement de sa voix grave, marquant les rides de son front et continue ;

- En fait, je viens pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Vois-tu, le niveau des divas est bas, il ne faut pas se mentir. Tu es notre première "acquisition" si je peux dire et nous sommes en négociation avec plusieurs autres divas très douées. Nous avons décidé, moi, Vince et les officiels de se débrouiller pour que les gens viennent aussi pour les divas. Actuellement les gens ne font même pas attention aux divas, ils sont en train de se goinfrer pendant vos matchs et ne regardent pas, n'apprécient pas. C'est pourquoi nous allons le remonter, le niveau des divas, on va mettre en place des choses intéressantes, des feuds innovantes, de nouvelles choses.

Il reprend une inspiration après son long discours et me regarde très sérieusement.

- En gros, c'est un peu comme " Sauvez Willy " avec les divas ?

- Oui. Me répond-il en riant. C'est ça en quelque sorte.

- Et c'est moi que vous avez choisi ?

- Oui, si nous t'avons embauchée ce n'est pas pour ton beau sourire, ça pourrait mais non, c'est simplement parce que tu as le profil parfait.

- Rassures-moi, ce n'est pas Shawn qui l'a demandé hein ?

- Non, il ne ferait pas ce genre de chose. C'est Vince à qui tu as plu, d'ailleurs, tu auras un rendez-vous avec lui dans peu de temps, le scénario lui à .. Beaucoup plu et il voulait te le présenter lui-même.

- Wouah.. Merci Hunter.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. M'a-t-il souris en se levant.

- Hunter !

- Oui ?

- Je .. Je devrais faire quoi pour Shawn ?

- Parle lui, il n'attend que ça, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas la seule à mal vivre cette séparation.

- Je lui manque ?

- Et pas qu'un peu. Tu l'aimes ?

- Je crois .. Je crois que oui. Oui je l'aime.

- Ça tombe bien alors.

Puis il est sorti, me laissant une énième fois dans cette soirée seule dans la lodge. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Est-ce de bonheur pour la nouvelle qu'on vient de m'annoncer, ou bien alors parce que je viens de m'avouer une vérité dont je ne voulais pas me convaincre ? Une nouvelle fois je ne sais pas. J'enfile mes chaussures et prends mon sac sur mon épaule, éteignant la lumière en quittant la pièce. Étrangement je ne croise presque personne dans les couloirs et me dirige vers le parking. Je soupire bruyamment quand je sens un bras puissant me prendre par les épaules, surprise je vois Stephen qui me souris, ses cheveux roux retombant sur son front et un élégant béret sur la tête, lui seyant à merveille. Il me prend par la taille et me rapproche de lui, et ayant besoin de réconfort je me laisse faire, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas me débattre contre ce nounours géant.

- Tu ne vas pas bien. Je n'aime pas quand le rayon de soleil de la fédération ne va pas bien.

- C'est toi le rayon de soleil. Répliquai-je, las.

- Je ne crois pas. ça fait presque deux semaines que tout le roster n'aperçoit plus le soleil, et doit se contenter de nuages.

- N'importe quoi.. Aurais-tu encore bu beau roux ?

Il me regarde, riant de ma raillerie et s'arrête brusquement, posant ses mains sur mes épaules ;

- Alya, tu as quoi ? Cette fois-ci je ne rigole pas, tu es triste, tu ne pétilles plus de joie comme tu le fais d'habitude, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, on s'inquiète pour toi.

- .. Tu sais, j'aimerais te le dire, parce que je te considère comme un très bon ami, mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

- Vraiment pas ? Je te promets que si d'ici une semaine les nuages noirs ne se sont pas éloignés laissant mon petit soleil briller de mille feux je m'occuperai de celui ou celle qui te rend si triste et ce ne saura pas beau à voir.

- Tu es si sur-protecteur, c'est dingue ! En dessous ton image de grand et musclé guerrier tu es un vrai ours en peluche ! Je t'adore Stephen, tu me redonnes tout le temps le sourire, merci. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, le soleil finira bien par réapparaitre ! lui ai-je souri avant de m'éloigner.

Il a rigoler dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas et est allé vers sa voiture tout comme moi. J'ai balancé mes affaires sur le siège passager où le pull de Maryse et quelques bouteilles vides se trouvent encore depuis notre dernière soirée et j'ai allumé la radio. Une musique douce et relaxante y passait, je fermai les yeux un instant et pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de regarder les chiffres digitaux m'afficher l'heure et de prendre mon portable.

* * *

**Et voilà ! :-) Chapitre 4 finit, j'espère encore une fois que ça vous à plu.**

**N'hésitez point à me donner des avis/conseils que ce soit par MP ou par review et je vous dis à très bientôt x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! o/**

**Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui me laissent leurs reviews, Jane Brooks (qui oublie son propre surnom ._.), xx-drhousedu31-xx et les autres ça fait vraiment plaisir de les lire et ça me donne envie de continuer ;p**

**Je suis plus ou moins contente de ce chapitre, dans lequel on rentre dans le point de vue à mon bébé d'amour, l'homme de la vie, le magnifique, le grand, l'illustre Shawn Michaels *Q* **

**En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

***Point de vue Shawn***

Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines que je ne fermais plus l'œil, et deux très longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis .. notre incident à Alya et moi. Qu'avais-je fait ? C'était la question qui revenait en boucle dans mon cerveau, j'étais incertain sur tout ce qui m'avais guidé auparavant, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Cela fait deux semaines que je passe mon temps, nuit et jour à me reprocher mes actes, à me dire ce que j'aurais dû faire ou non pour ne pas me retrouver dans ma situation si inconfortable.

Je la revois encore, assise au-dessus de moi, ses deux yeux me transperçant comme de la braise, ses longs cheveux effleurant ma peau au rythme de sa respiration, ses doigts caressant mon torse avec une infime douceur et sa main jouant avec la mienne. Elle était d'une perfection troublante. Car elle était sublime, douce, drôle, généreuse, magnifique, adorable. Le monde ne comptait pas assez d'adjectifs pour la décrire.. Enfin si, elle était, indescriptible. Nous aurions pu en rester là, à quelques gentilles caresses mais elle m'avait embrassé et j'avais fait de même. C'était comme si une violente brise avait fait s'envoler nos esprits, je ne pensais plus à rien, seule la profondeur de son regard me captivait, me faisant ainsi oublier tout le reste. J'étais fasciné par ses yeux et uniquement ses yeux et elle se perdait elle aussi dans les miens. Nous étions comme deux aimants se rapprochant lentement, mais inévitablement, attiré par le champ magnétique qui émanait de chacun d'entre nous. Jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent, nous laissant recouvrir nos émotions. Puis elle était partie en courant. Je l'avais laissée partir de toute façon avais-je le choix ? Mais il fallait que je réfléchisse alors j'avais appelé Mike, pour qu'il s'en occupe.

Quand j'avais vu Hunter je lui avais tout dit, de a à z. Il me l'avait demandé, si je l'aimais ou non, et j'avais été incapable de lui répondre, mes mots restants coincés dans ma gorge. Avant de partir, il m'avait dit de prendre mon temps pour réfléchir car la décision que je prendrais serait irréversible.

Et ça faisait deux semaines que je réfléchissais. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ? Quinze années et de nombreux engagements en moins et je serais parti avec elle. Parce qu'elle avait quelque chose que Rebecca n'avait pas et n'avait jamais eu. Pourtant j'aime ma femme et plus que tout j'aime mes enfants alors pourquoi se compliquer l'existence avec une jeune femme possédant la vie devant elle. Rebecca, Cheyenne, Cameron ils sont ma vie, ma famille ma raison d'être. Ils m'ont sauvé, sans eux je ne saurais peut-être plus là ou bien en piteux état, j'ai reconstruis ma vie grâce à eux, je ne peux pas détruire ma propre vie en détruisant par la même occasion les êtres que j'aime.

Des gouttes de sueur perlent à mon front. Parce que j'ai peur. Je me retourne dans mes draps, changeant de côté à l'oreiller pour retrouver un semblant de fraicheur, Rebecca à mes côtés lâche un petit grognement dans son sommeil. J'ai peur de l'avenir. Non, non je n'ai aucune raison d'être avec Alya. Pourtant je sens un .. obstacle qui m'empêche de simplement aller la voir et lui dire de tout recommencer. Cet obstacle je pense pouvoir lui donner un nom ; l'amour. Je contemple la silhouette si raffinée de Rebecca, je l'aime, mais Alya, elle est si différente, je n'ai jamais croisé une femme avec une force pareille dans ses actes pourtant elle n'est pas une femme, ce n'est encore qu'une enfant. Elle a une détermination sans failles, que ce soit dans son sourire, dans son regard, dans ses paroles ou dans ses gestes. Elle a quelque chose de plus. Qui fait que je la veux. Qui fait que mon cœur s'emballe quand je pense à elle. Était-ce un crime de suivre son cœur ? Je suppose si l'on est marié. Je suis pieds et poings liés, j'aimerais réparer mes torts mais les réparer voudrait dire abandonner Alya, et laisser mes erreurs telles qu'elles sont voudrait dire trahir Rebecca. De courtes vibrations animent mon téléphone, je tends une main fatiguée et cligne des yeux quelques secondes tant la lumière m'agresse pour enfin parvenir à lire les lettres digitales ; « Un appel entrant - Alya »

Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde, sortant sur le balcon et décrochant par réflexe et habitude, la lune est pleine et oriente l'ombre des arbres sur le sol, des frissons parcourent ma peau mais je n'y prend pas garde uniquement concentré sur tout ce à quoi je viens de penser et tout ce que je dois dire.

- Aly' ?

- Tu sais, je crois que normalement la formule c'est " Allô ". Rigola timidement mon interlocutrice.

- Ce petit rire clair m'avait tellement manqué, tu peux pas savoir. Tu t'es enfin décidée à me rappeler.

- Oui, enfin. Tu aurais pu me rappeler aussi toi.

- C'est vrai, mais ..

- Mais sous tes grandes allures de briseur de cœurs tu es digne d'un gosse de dix ans en réalité.

Je rigole à sa raillerie et me rend compte à quel point ses blagues à un sou et le ton de sa voix m'ont manqué.

- Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui oui.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, tu attends que ce soit moi qui commence, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Merci pour ton soutien. Shawn, je m'en veux terriblement, et je ne sais pas quoi te dire, quoi faire, je suis .. perdue et toute seule .. Et ..

- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Je me suis sentie perdue et j'ai perdu le contrôle je crois. Comme si mes gestes ne m'appartenaient plus. Ou bien sinon, j'ai voulu réaliser mon fantasme d'ado. Ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement. Et toi ?

- Je sais pas. Parce que.. Parce que je ne sais pas.

- On est très avancés dis donc.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Aly' ?

- Quoi ?

- Je veux que l'on se voie.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux venir, j'allais partir mais je peux rester un petit moment, ça ne me dérange pas

- J'arrive alors.

J'attends le bip sonore m'indiquant qu'elle a raccroché avant moi avant de rentrer discrètement dans la chambre pour m'habiller. Rebecca dort toujours paisiblement, recroquevillée sur elle-même et sa tête blonde reposant sur ses mains, j'observe sa silhouette se soulever à un rythme calme en me sentant coupable de presque faire le mur pour rejoindre Alya. Je sors dans le couloir, marchant à pas feutrés pour faire le minimum de bruit quand j'entends un léger grincement de porte.

Je fais demi-tour et vois Cheyenne sur le palier de sa chambre, habillée d'un pyjama représentant des loups dans la neige, un lapin en peluche dans son bras droit et l'index de sa seconde main dans la bouche, elle me fixe de ses beaux yeux bleus avec un air inquiet. Je reviens sur mes pas et vais m'accroupir devant elle, caressant les boucles de ses longs cheveux roux. Sa peau si pâle et douce m'évoque inlassablement une fragile poupée en porcelaine et c'est avec un soin minutieux que je pose ma main sur son menton détaillant les adorables petites tâches de rousseur qui parsèment élégamment son front et ses pommettes.

- Tu ne dors pas encore ma poupée ?

- Je me suis réveillée, tu vas où ? me marmonne-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je la hisse dans mes bras et elle niche sa tête dans le creux de mon cou alors que je la ramène dans sa chambre, la déposant délicatement sous les draps de son lit ;

- Papa va prendre l'air dehors, ne t'inquiètes pas. Rendors-toi ma petite puce.

- Je t'aime Papa.

- Je t'aime aussi Cheyenne, fais dodo.

**OoOoO**

Je suis arrivé dans le stade où s'était produit le show une petite demi-heure plus tard, passant par les coulisses qui étaient pratiquement déserts et fantomatiques après l'agitation de la soirée. Seuls quelques agents du staff de nuit étaient encore là, quelques-uns assis sur les caisses qu'ils devaient ranger buvaient un café pour se réchauffer et d'autres s'affairant à leur travail pour rentrer chez eux ou bien à l'hôtel le plus rapidement possible. Un air frais, presque glacial régnait dans les couloirs si bien que des voluptes de fumée sortaient de ma bouche ou de mon nez à chacune de mes expirations.

Je me suis directement dirigé vers l'entrée de l'arène, sans prendre le temps de m'arrêter dans la lodge des divas. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort et distinctement quand j'ai de nouveau foulé cette fameuse rampe d'accès au ring, non seulement parce qu'elle m'évoque tant de souvenirs plus beaux les uns que les autres mais aussi parce qu'Alya se trouvait au bout une moitié de son corps allongé sur le tapis du ring et l'autre moitié en fragile équilibre dans le vide sa main et sa jambe droites caressant doucement le sol, et la tête en pleine contemplation du plafond.

J'ai toussoté pour l'avertir de ma présence et dans un hoquet de surprise elle a perdu son fragile équilibre et est tombée sur les tapis disposés autour du ring. Je n'ai pas pu retenir le rire naissant dans ma gorge lorsqu'elle s'est relevée difficilement elle aussi riant à grands éclats.

- Quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi on pourra peut-être parler sérieusement. M'a-t-elle dit, riant encore et essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

- Quand tu auras fini de te moquer de toi oui on pourra.

- C'est fait. A-t-elle souri.

Je me suis rapprochée d'elle, elle portait un large pull tombant asymétriquement plus bas que son bassin, un legging beige et des bottes montantes. Un sourire s'est dessiné sur mon visage en constatant le style excentrique de la jeune femme, ses longs cheveux ébouriffés lui rajoutant un côté sauvage qui contrastait avec ses traits d'enfants sages.

- T'as quoi à me regarder comme ça toi hein ?

- Rien. Je veux pas dire mais on était censés parler sérieusement et t'as tout foiré avec ta chute.

- Désolé. Tu sais Shawn, je réfléchissais avant que tu viennes me déranger et je me suis avoué un truc pas facile à s'avouer.

- Un truc ?

- Que je t'aime.

« Il faut qu'on oublie cette histoire, que l'on recommence à zéro, que tout redevienne comme avant, que toi et moi soyons à nouveau amis » Je m'attendais à toutes ces possibilités mais surement pas à celle-ci. Que devais-je dire à ça ? À ces deux syllabes qui font s'envoler toutes vos certitudes si durement acquises.

- Shawn ?

Ses yeux bruns dans lesquels quiconque pourrait se perdre me lancent un regard inquiet, presque triste et sa jambe droite frappe le sol régulièrement en attendant ma réponse.

- Je crois que moi aussi.

- Tu crois où tu es sûr ?

Je baisse les yeux et me remémore ces deux semaines passées sans sommeil, mon imagination hantée par la femme qui se tient devant moi, tous mes doutes quant à l'amour que je porte pour ceux qui m'entourent et relève mon regard vers celle qui sans le vouloir à tout chamboulé. Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute. Il n'y a qu'un seul sentiment capable de détruire toutes les certitudes d'une vie.

- J'en suis sûr. Je t'aime.

Je la contemple de bas en haut, elle est sublime. Elle penche la tête et m'observe comme si je n'étais qu'une faible proie, et elle n'a pas tort, je suis entièrement à sa merci. Je la fixe moi aussi ne voulant pas perdre à ce jeu de regards, ses yeux semblent me brûler tant son regard est empli de chaleur. Elle s'approche de moi posant délicatement sa main sur mon torse et passe son autre bras derrière ma nuque rapprochant ma tête de la sienne. Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve collée à elle échangeant un fougueux baiser.

Elle se sépare enfin légèrement de moi, j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle alors qu'elle embrasse doucement mon cou, je me dégage de son étreinte, elle me regarde toujours avec son regard si brûlant et me souris élégamment mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Je rigole en me rendant compte que ce regard fait de moi son valet et que cette "enfant" à plein pouvoirs sur moi. Je prends sa main et commence à parler.

- Il faut que personne ne sache pour nous. À cause de Rebecca.

- Je comprends, Mike est déjà au courant.

- Et Hunter aussi, nous n'avons qu'à leur dire que c'est régler et que nous repartons de zéro.

- D'accord.

Elle se rapproche de moi, la sensation de sa petite main dans le creux de la mienne me donne des papillons dans le ventre, j'ai l'impression de me tenir à côté de mon premier amour du lycée, comme si d'un coup je perdais trois décennies de ma vie pour me retrouver jeune et " innocent ". Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point je dois avoir l'air stupide à sourire bêtement en sa compagnie. Je dois sans doute ressembler à un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir le cadeau qu'il attend depuis des mois. Pourtant Rebecca ne me sors pas de l'esprit et je ne peux cesser de me dire que je la trahis. Sans le vouloir je resserre l'étau de ma main autour de la sienne, inquiet. J'ai l'air si stupide à sourire bêtement en parlant avec elle, comme serait un enfant de six ans si son amoureuse venait de lui dire " Oui ".

Elle s'arrête et me sert à son tour la main plus fort qu'il ne faudrait en me lançant un regard autant empli d'amour que de sérieux.

- Tu réfléchiras à Rebecca plus tard, ici, en ce moment tu es avec moi, tu es à moi et tu n'aimes que moi. Et à cet instant précis, il n'y a qu'une seule femme de ta vie et c'est moi.

* * *

**En premier lieu ; ne me tuez pas pour la blague "Aly ?" "Allo" Je sais c'est un jeu de mots totalement pourri mais ça m'a fait avoir un bon fou-rire quand je l'ai écris ._.**

**En deuxième lieu je suis contente parce que c'est mon chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent (et il ne fait que 2 500 mots et quelques T_T) mais bon je suis toute fière quand même \o/**

**Et puis je l'avoue j'ai bien aimé imaginer Shawn qui ne peut s'empêcher de penser à mo.. à Alya :3**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à bientôt :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ! o/**

**Avant de commencer juste un petit mot ; R.I.P Paul Bearer grand manager du catch décédé hier :/**

**Voilà mon chapitre 6, je suis assez contente parce qu'il est plutôt long (enfin pour moi) :p Mais j'avoue que je ne suis très confiante car il est légèrement différent, à vous de me dire s'il est bien ou non ^^'**

**Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

***PV Shawn***

Les doux rayons du soleil vinrent se déposer délicatement sur ma joue, je papillonne des yeux avant de me réveiller complètement, j'étais avachi sur mon lit double, bras et jambes écartés comme une étoile de mer et ma tête posée sur le matelas mon oreiller au dessus d'elle. La forme qu'a laissée le corps de Rebecca, modelant divinement ses courbes est encore quelque peu visible à mes côtés. Les souvenirs de ma courte nuit refluent peu à peu, après avoir passé ma soirée en compagnie d'Alya d'abord dans les vestiaires riant avec elle en tête-à-tête puis ensuite nous promenant main dans la main dans les rues illuminées. Après tout ces moments magiques je ne suis rentré que vers les quatre heures du matin et pourtant malgré les cernes que je sens sur mon visage je ne suis pas le moins du monde fatigué. Dans un geste guilleret j'expulse les couvertures qui me recouvrent au bout du lit avant d'étirer mes muscles engourdis tendant mes jambes et entendant les petits craquements de mes orteils. Je me lève en baillant ouvrant grand ma mâchoire pour l'étirer elle aussi et me dirige vers la fenêtre ; les dernières fleurs des cerisiers qui entourent la maison volent et s'envolent élégamment au rythme des rafales offrant un agréable ballet et le sol scintille légèrement à cause de la faible gelée matinale.

Je descends les escaliers en bois et me dirige vers la cuisine. Rebecca y est déjà, dos à moi préparant nos tasses de café, ses longs cheveux blonds regroupés en une tresse et son corps recouvert par une belle robe de chambre rouge en soie. Je m'approche d'elle et pose mes mains sur ses hanches en lui déposant un baiser dans son cou. D'habitude elle se serait sans doute retournée et m'aurait rendu un baiser tendre et amoureux comme elle en possède la recette mais elle semble préoccupée et ne me répond que par un simple « Bonjour mon amour » . Je balaie ce détail et vais m'asseoir sur ma chaise, elle me suit, posant ma tasse et la sienne sur la petite table en bois qui ne nous sert que pour les petits-déjeuners et s'assoie en face de moi. La vapeur qui émane du liquide me fouette le visage avec une douceur confortante me réchauffant le corps entier. Rebecca quant à elle tapote le rebord de la table avec nervosité et porte son regard dans sa tasse en semblant vouloir échapper au mien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Où étais-tu hier soir ?

Sa question me surprend tellement que je me retrouve ouvrant et fermant pitoyablement ma bouche sans que le moindre son s'en échappe. Je me reprends et réfléchis à une solution à toute vitesse. Elle se lève, faisant crisser le carrelage en poussant sa chaise et va s'appuyer contre la baie-vitrée, contemplant notre jardin. Que dois-je lui dire ? Mentir ? Ou dire la vérité ? Avouer la raison pour laquelle j'étais sorti ou couvrir ma relation avec Alya ?

- Cheyenne m'a dit que tu es sorti hier et je ne dormais pas quand tu es rentré.

- Je suis sorti prendre l'air, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Où es-tu allé ?

- Dans les coulisses de Smackdown.

Au moins je ne mens pas. Elle se retourne le regard vide et pousse un long soupir, je remarque que son poing est fermé, crispé. Peut-être doit-elle avoir peur que je retourne dans l'univers que j'ai mis tant de temps à quitter ou bien.. Peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle est au courant et est déçue que je lui mente. Sa silhouette si bien dessinée s'approche de moi d'une démarche féline, elle s'assoie à califourchon au-dessus de moi et commence à m'embrasser délicieusement le cou, je pose mes mains dans le bas de son dos, caressant la douce soie qui l'habille. Elle se redresse et me dépose le tendre et amoureux baiser que j'attendais.

- Tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête en l'embrassant à mon tour, je l'aime tant, pourtant il faudra bien que je lui avoue tout un jour. Et ce jour ne doit pas tarder de trop.

**OoOoO**

**(3 jours plus tard) *PV Alya***

Je sors en courant de cette pièce qui semble pleine à craquer, emplie d'une bonne partie du roster agglutiné devant l'écran qui nous retransmet le show et me dirige vers l'entrée de l'arène. Je sens malgré moi quelques douces larmes de joie me monter aux yeux et tente du mieux que je peux de stopper leur course sur mes joues voulant préserver un tant soit peu mon maquillage. Quelques divas en folie ; Maryse, Gail et Alicia me rejoignent ainsi que Mike qui passe ses bras autour de ma taille et pose son menton sur mon épaule. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et embrasse sa joue creusée, il me rend ce baisé et je ne peux m'empêcher de sautiller dans son étreinte.

- Elle a gagnée !

Je jubile au plus profond de moi tant je suis heureuse. Mike essaie de me calmer mais sans succès et il finit par abandonner se contentant de se moquer de mon excitation. Au bout de quelques minutes une petite blonde franchit enfin le seuil des coulisses sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que nous produisons, les joues maculées de son mascara et une ceinture rose au nom de Layla sur son épaule. Passant sous les bras de mon meilleur ami, je me rue vers elle essayant déjà de calmer les sanglots de bonheur qui la secouent.

- Bravo Natalya, ton match était parfait, tu mérites ta victoire et tu mérites ce titre. Tu nous aurais vus devant la petite télé, nous étions tous pour toi à crier dès que tu prenais le dessus.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et lui caresse la joue, la canadienne me murmure un remerciement et retourne se blottir dans mes bras. Au bout de quelques minutes je me dégage pour laisser la place à Maryse qui se rue elle à son tour sur la nouvelle championne. La pauvre Natalya va sans doute devoir subir de nombreuses accolades pendant une bonne quinzaine de minute vu les nombreux amis qu'elle compte dans la fédération. Je reste la regarder quelques instants, en pleurs, heureuse, fêtant sa victoire avec ses amis, avec nous. C'est une si belle image de voir pratiquement tout mes collègues venant la féliciter quand mon rendez-vous me revient à l'esprit.

- Nat' , j'ai un rendez-vous avec Vince je dois te laisser mais bien évidemment je vous retrouve après hein. Pas question de louper la fête pour ta victoire !

Je m'éloigne de la catcheuse alors qu'un nombre impressionnant de mes collègues attendent patiemment leur tour pour la féliciter. C'est sans doute la raison qui explique la désertion des couloirs alors que je cherche désespérément le bureau du grand patron de la fédération. Je regarde le sol en marchant et mes pensées reviennent sur Shawn. Mon Shawn. Il ne m'a plus donner aucune nouvelles depuis que nous nous sommes quittés vendredi dernier. Et il me manque atrocement. Je me promets de l'appeler quand une puissante main se pose violemment sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter en poussant un cri de surprise pour me retrouver en face d'un Stephen tout sourire et apparemment fier de sa petite blague consistant à me faire peur.

- Stephen ! Je n'en peux plus ! Tu mesures un mètre 90, tu dois peser vers les 120 kilos. Et pourtant. On dirait que tu marches comme un chat, et comme le parfait imbécile que tu es, tu en profites pour me faire peur dès que tu en as l'occasion, je te déteste !

Il me regarde pousser ma longue tirade en faisant semblant de trembler et je lui assènes quelques tapes en riant.

- C'est qu'elle se rebelle la petite !

- Je ne suis pas petite !

- C'est vrai, tu fais une vingtaine de centimètres de moins que moi et tu dois faire la moitié de mon poids, mais tu n'es pas le moins du monde petite. Se moque-t-il.

- Quand je ne suis pas avec toi je suis grande, je vais te rayer de mes fréquentations si tu continues de te moquer !

- Bon! Bon! Devant de telles menaces je ne peux pas continuer.. Mais tu ne payes rien pour attendre.

- Je tremble, comme une petite feuille.

- Dis moi, tu ne cherchais pas quelque chose avant que je "t'effraie" par hasard ?

- Si le bureau de Vince j'ai rendez-vous dans..

Je m'interromps et regarde ma montre constatant qu'il ne me reste plus que cinq petites minutes..

- Dans 5 minutes ! Où est son bureau ?!

Le grand roux ne me répond pas et semble se moquer en me voyant m'affoler ;

- Stephen ! Réponds-moi tout de sui..

Il me toise d'un air amusé et sans me laisser le temps de m'énerver plus longtemps sur lui, me saisit promptement les jambes, me hissant sur son épaule à la manière d'un pauvre sac. J'hurle de surprise en me retrouvant la tête à l'envers à fixer le sol alors qu'il commence à sprinter dans les couloirs en riant d'une façon stupide et enfantine, j'essaie de lui asséner quelques coups de poing dans le dos qu'il ne doit sans doute même pas sentir et je me retiens de vomir en voyant le sol défiler sous mes yeux à une vitesse impressionnante. Au bout de quelques minutes de cavalcade sur son épaule il me dépose enfin avec délicatesse devant une grande porte blanche sur laquelle est vissée une plaquette dorée au nom de Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Je me retourne vers mon presque-bourreau puisque j'ai failli y rester mais aussi mon sauveur qui m'a sans doute empêché d'être en retard. Il halète légèrement et quelques gouttes de sueur perlent à son front mais il rigole encore, sans doute content de son petit effet de surprise. J'éponge son front avec mon poignet pour lui donner un air plus présentable.

- T'es un taré toi c'est pas croyable..

- On t'attend avant de partir en boîte. Une fête sans toi c'est pas possible.

- Ah merci sinon je parie que je me serais perdue.. Et merci à toi, pour .. euh avoir failli me faire vomir dans les couloirs et avoir failli me tuer mais aussi pour m'avoir déposé à l'heure.

Je remonte le bustier de ma robe qui est le sur le point de glisser après cette course folle, redonne un semblant d'allure à mes cheveux bouclés et humidifie mes lèvres.

- Ça va j'ai quand même l'air de quelque chose ?

Stephen me regarde m'arranger du mieux que je peux un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et finit par me répondre ;

- Tu as tout le temps l'air de quelque chose, quelque chose de magnifique.

Je lui donne une petite tape sur le bras et pousse un long soupir avant de frapper à la porte. Une forte voix m'ordonne d'entrer ce à quoi j'obéis, refermant délicatement la porte au nez de l'irlandais.

- Alya ! Viens donc ! Prends un de ses fauteuils !

M'apostrophe déjà Vince alors que je n'ai même pas avancer d'un pas dans la pièce, je m'assieds délicatement sur l'un des confortables fauteuils en cuir toute ouïe à mon patron et croise mes jambes élégamment.

- Paul t'a déjà parlé de notre projet, que tu serais celle qui lancerait le mouvement, ect.. D'ailleurs il m'a dit que tu as très joliment traduit ça par un "Sauvez Willy" version diva, j'avoue que tu m'as bien fait rire quand il m'a rapporté ça.

Je rougis de honte en repensant à ma stupide comparaison qui m'était venue comme cela sans penser qu'Hunter trouverait amusant de la répéter à son beau-père alors que Vince continue, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Red, ton booker, il t'a déjà parlé de ton heel-turn n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui nous en avions parlé il y a peu, Red m'a dit que ce turn devrait avoir lieu aux Survivors Series.

- Exactement. Red est un excellent booker, que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, mais cette fois-ci il nous à donner un travail que je trouve remarquable, et je voulais te le présenter moi-même.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Disons que le scénario me rappelle des souvenirs qui commencent à vieillir. Pas forcément de bons souvenirs, mais j'en reste nostalgique..

**OoOoO**

Ma tête est lourde, horriblement lourde. Je sens des vibrations agiter mon cerveau un peu perdu. Je me retourne difficilement, bataillant avec mes draps mais aussi mes muscles engourdis et ouvre une paupière que je referme aussitôt aveuglée par la lumière qui me parvient au travers des rideaux. Je porte mes mains à mon visage et frotte lentement mes yeux avant de refaire un autre essai concluant cette fois-ci. Je parviens à ouvrir les deux yeux simultanément au bout de quelques minutes et quand les formes colorées et en spirale qui brouillent ma vue disparaissent enfin, mon regard tombe sur un corps à la blancheur éclatante allongé sur le lit d'à côté. Stephen. Je remonte mes yeux jusqu'à la tête du corps, enfouie sous son oreiller et vois quelques mèches rousses en dépasser. C'est bien lui. Il ronfle si fort que cela fait presque trembler les murs et accentue mon mal de crâne. Je me tourne cette fois-ci vers le plafond et étire difficilement mes bras en baillant essayant de me souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Quelques images me reviennent mais rien de plus que de classiques scènes d'une fête banale, rien pour me renseigner sur mes actions de la veille.

J'entends la porte et change encore une fois de côté me retrouvant devant une Maryse gloussant devant moi.

- Ma tête est si horrible que cela ?

- Honnêtement ? Désastreuse.

Je pousse un long soupire et songe à arrêter de faire la fête, ça n'apporte rien de vraiment bon pour mon apparence.

- Qu'est-ce que Stephen fait ici ?

- Vous étiez complètements ivres. Comme Randall et moi on ne voulait pas supporter vos ronflements et votre haleine fétide on s'est mis d'accord et on vous à tous les deux refourguer ici.

- Ivres comment ?

- Ivres dans le genre beaucoup. Nous nous en sommes rendu compte quand vous êtes monté sur le comptoir des bandeaux de papier toilettes sur la tête, que Stephen à arracher sa chemise et qu'après une danse très sexy tous les deux où il te portait par les cuisses vous vous êtes écroulés au sol attirant l'attention de toute la salle.

- QUOI ?

Je relève ma tête à une vitesse horrifiante en criant alors que Maryse termine l'énumération de mes exploits de la veille. Mauvaise idée puisque ma migraine qui semblait s'être calmée sous la voix douce de la diva blonde me lance à nouveau me faisant grimacer de douleur sous les gloussements amusés de mon amie qui semble se remémorer la scène. Stephen lâche un grognement au fond de la pièce, j'ai sans doute dû le réveiller à cause de mon cri, le pauvre, il doit encore plus avoir mal à la tête que moi. Car c'est sûr et certain si nous étions les vedettes de la fête hier soir, je n'ai pas pu boire plus que lui.

- Vous.. vous auriez pu nous empêcher. Parvins-je à bégayer folle de colère mais surtout gênée.

- On pensait que vous étiez justes ivres comme d'habitude donc on vous a laissé faire, on avait tord, là vous avez battu des records je crois.

Je soupire, songeant que je me suis une nouvelle fois donnée en spectacle, et apparemment pas qu'un peu. Je vais en entendre parler longtemps de ça. Décidément l'alcool ne me réussit vraiment, mais vraiment pas. Je recouvre ma tête de mon oreiller pensant pouvoir retrouver un semblant de tranquillité quand je sens que Maryse le saisit violemment.

- Pas de ça maintenant, on a entrainement tu te souviens ? Tu dois préparer "Le match qui va tout tuer" comme tu nous l'as décris hier après ton rendez-vous. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour réveiller l'autre géant, je n'y arriverais jamais seule.

À la mention de mon match des souvenirs d'hier refont surface, Natalya qui est devenue la nouvelle championne, mon rendez-vous avec Vince, ses explications et ma conversation téléphonique avec Shawn.

***Flashback***

- Voilà, et surtout entraines toi bien !

- Merci Vince. À plus tard, je ne vous décevrais pas.

Je me retourne une dernière fois pour faire un signe de main à mon patron, refermant bien la grande porte blanche qui m'effrayait une demi-heure auparavant et pousse un crie de joie strident. Les quelques agents du staff présents se retournent vers moi dans un sursaut, avec mon arrivée quelque peu .. Théâtrale tout à l'heure et mon excitation maintenant ils doivent définitivement me prendre pour une folle. Mes yeux doivent surement pétiller comme jamais et être empli d'étoiles tellement je jubile. Je sors mon portable de mon sac à main et compose le numéro de Shawn, je suppose que ça devrait être à lui de m'appeler mais je suis si impatiente de ré-entendre le son de sa voix. Après quelques détonations il décroche enfin.

- Shawn !

- Alya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je remarque qu'il semble fatigué et de mauvaise humeur, contrairement à moi et j'essaie de mettre toute ma joie de vivre dans ma voix pour la lui transmettre.

- J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec Vince, si tu savais le scénario que Red m'a fait, je crois que je vais décéder sur place ! Mon match aux Survivors Series ! J'ai tellement hâte Shawn !

- Ça s'entend. Racontes-moi tout.

Je l'imagine parfaitement, dans sa chambre ou dans son bureau, ou peut-être dans le salon, assis sur un fauteuil une chaise ou adossé contre un mur en train de sourire une lueur amusée dans les yeux et le téléphone calé entre son épaule et son oreille.

- Hors de question. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux de dire ça ici, n'importe qui peut entendre, non non je te dirais ça quand tu viendras me voir.

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite et au bruit qui me parvint je devine qu'il change de pièce et verrouille la porte derrière lui.

- Aly' je ne veux pas gâcher ta joie, tu sembles heureuse mais ...

- Dis moi tout, ça s'entend aussi à ta voix que ça va pas fort.

- Vendredi soir, enfin plutôt samedi matin, Rebecca était réveillée quand je suis rentré. Elle m'a demandé où j'étais. Et je ne lui ai .. pratiquement pas menti, j'ai dit que j'étais dans les coulisses de Smackdown sans rien ajouter de plus. Je ne pourrais pas lui cacher la vérité, il va falloir que nous trouvions une solution.

Je reste bouche-bée. Je suis une idiote. Je pense à moi, à Shawn, à nous. Mais pas à sa femme, pas à ses enfants et encore moins à l'amour qu'ils lui portent. Suis-je si égoïste pour avoir oubliée sa famille à lui ? La tristesse que j'ai pu entendre dans sa voix me confirme que je n'ai pas le droit de penser uniquement à moi mais que je dois aussi penser à lui et surtout à sa famille.

- Aly' ?

- .. Oui.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.. Écoutes, une fois que ton match aux Survivors Series qui semble si important pour toi sera passé, nous aviserons tu es d'accord ?

- Oui.. Tu seras là pour ce match ?

- Je viendrais.

Nous avons continué de parler ensemble, changeant de sujet mais je n'étais plus présente dans la conversation. Je répondais machinalement sans penser. Il a tellement raison, je n'ai pas le droit de le prendre pour moi, pourtant à la manière d'une petite fille qui fait un caprice ; Je le veux. Pas pour jouer avec, pas pour briser sa famille, le faire souffrir et m'acheter un nouveau jouet. Parce que je l'aime. Et pourtant lui et moi, et sa famille sommes dans une impasse. Il faut que je trouve une solution le plus tôt possible.

***Fin du Flashback***

C'est donc pour ça que je me suis autant soulée hier soir au point de ne plus me souvenir de rien. À cause de cette conversation je suppose. Pourtant il faut impérativement que nous trouvions une solution. Pour Shawn, pour sa famille. Au moins il m'a.. Enfin nous a laissé un répit jusqu'à mon match, mais après ça il faudra retourner dans la dure réalité qu'est la vie.

- Alya !

Maryse me secoue violemment me tirant de ma torpeur. Je grogne nonchalamment puis finis par capituler sous le regard noir que la blonde francophone me lance et je me lève lentement.

* * *

**Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :p**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! :D**

**Voilà mon septième chapitre, j'avoue que je l'aime assez, à vous de me dire si j'ai raison ou non :P**

**Je remercie encore une fois celles qui me laisse des reviews, on ne peut pas me faire plus plaisir, xx-drhousedu31-xx et ses gentils et encourageant reviews, remplis de bonnes idées et ma co-écrivaine (quand elle pointe le bout de son nez, et c'est rare ._.) Jane Brooks, que j'adore et qui me donne des formidables idées elle aussi (bah oui c'est ma co-écrivaine) au passage je vous invite à passer voir sa fic à elle :P  
**

**Oulala je blablate un peu trop donc ; Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

***PV Shawn***

***Flashback***

La nuit est maintenant tombée depuis longtemps laissant les étoiles percer le ciel de leur éclat lumineux. Je suis ici, assis sur ce banc, dans le froid de l'hiver qui arrive depuis maintenant près d'une heure mais j'attends, m'emmitouflant du mieux que je peux à chaque nouvelle rafale de vent. J'attends Hunter et sa légendaire ponctualité mais aussi ses si précieux conseils. Je ferais peut-être mieux de rentrer dans le bar où nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous mais je n'en ai pas envie. Alors que j'observe la lune qui se reflète si élégamment dans les vitrines d'en face, je vois enfin mon meilleur ami, celui que je considère comme mon frère de cœur arriver au coin de la rue marchant tranquillement ses mains dans ses poches. Il me lance un sourire en m'apercevant et accélère son pas pour me rejoindre au plus vite.

- Désolé du retard. Me dit-il simplement en ouvrant la porte du bar, pressé de se réchauffer, je le suis en soupirant ; il est incorrigible.

L'atmosphère du lieu est si douce et chaleureuse et j'hume avec plaisir ce parfum que je connais tant. C'est presque mon bar ici. Celui dans lequel j'allais me soûler avec mes collègues, Marty, Kevin, Hunter, Chris, je pense que tout le monde y est passé. Nous nous asseyons sur des tabourets disposés autour d'une table surélevée plus ou moins cachée par une plante verte.

- Ça faisait longtemps. Souris Hunter.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ne date même pas d'une semaine t'as Alzheimer ou quoi ?

- Je disais, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir ici pour te confier à moi en te soûlant.

Je rigole à sa raillerie en me rendant compte que je suis déjà en train de boire l'une des bières que le propriétaire nous a amené.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Alors dis tout. M'encourage-t-il en ouvrant lui aussi sa bière.

- C'est Alya.

- La petite fille prodige. Raconte vieux frère.

- Tu te rappelles, je t'avais déjà expliqué la fois où on s'était embrassés. Au Smackdown dernier on s'est réconciliés on a parler, longtemps et on sort ensemble en quelque sorte..

Je vois une lueur de surprise traversée son regard puis une amusée. Je bois une gorgée dans ma bière avant de continuer.

- Le problème c'est que je l'aime, Alya. Et Rebecca aussi.

- Et tu veux faire quoi ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est toi qui es censé me dire quoi faire je te rappelle.

- Tu sais ce que je pense ?

- Non je ne sais pas mais dis-le-moi.

- Tu aimes les deux, l'une est ta femme avec qui tu as eu deux enfants l'autre sort tout juste de l'adolescence. Et tu te tortures pour savoir qui tu aimes le plus. Si tu doutes tant que ça alors que Rebecca est le choix logique de l'histoire c'est que tu dois vraiment l'aimer la Alya. Peut-être plus que Rebecca.

- Comment ça ?

- Putain faut que je te ramène sur un ring toi tu deviens bouché. Se moque-t-il de moi avant de continuer ; Rebecca porte ton alliance et est la mère de tes deux enfants, Alya à côté de ça n'est rien. Et pourtant tu hésites. Que peut-on en déduire ?

Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il veut me dire et le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas tort.

- Que j'aime Alya au moins autant voir plus que Rebecca. Mais, mettons que j'aime plus Alya je dois quitter Reb' et mes enfants pour elle ?

- C'est pas à moi de voir ça mec. Je peux pas t'aider plus que ça je peux pas prendre une décision aussi importante à ta place.

- Mais tu ferais quoi toi ?

- Putain je sais pas Shawn. Tu sais quoi ? T'as plus 20 ans mec. Fonce vers celle que tu aimes le plus sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

***Fin du Flashback***

La conversation que nous avons tenu, Hunter et moi repasse en boucle dans ma tête. Encore et encore, m'obligeant inlassablement à me remettre en doute. J'étais bien conscient que mon meilleur ami n'aurait pas pu m'aider tant que ça mais je m'attendais à ressortir de se bar avec une réponse. Non pas un semblant de réponse. La suite de notre soirée avait laissé le sujet en plan et Hunter, par ses blagues me faisant toujours aussi rire et son sourire niais qu'il est impossible de lui retirer ont suffit à me faire passer le reste de la soirée presque serein. Presque. En fait, finalement je l'avais ma réponse mais est-ce que j'aurais le cran de la donner ? Est-ce que j'aurais le cran d'aller voir Rebecca, de tout lui avouer, de sortir de ma maison en sachant que je n'y rentrerai peut-être plus, d'abandonner Cheyenne et Cameron. J'imagine déjà ma splendide petite fille rousse me demander pourquoi je ne suis plus là et pourquoi je ne vais plus la voir tous les soirs pour lui raconter son histoire.

Un bruit métallique me sort de ma léthargie et à nouveau je sens le mur glacial sur lequel je suis adossé. J'ouvre mes yeux jusqu'à présent fermés, une minuscule larme a coulé sur ma joue je la chasse d'un coup de main rageur et regarde ce qui a provoqué ce bruit. Alya. Elle a fait tomber sa canette de soda sur le sol. Elle est dos à moi. Sa tenue de catch laisse son dos pratiquement nu et je détaille ses os sous sa peau magnifiquement bronzée, elle tend son bras pour attraper ses bottes de combat et je remarque qu'elle tremble affreusement.

- J'ai peur Shawn. Me dit-elle en se retournant.

Son visage est fermé, pâle et j'avoue ne pas comprendre sa réaction. Il n'y a pas à avoir peur, elle connait maintenant les secrets de ce métier.

- Je vois.

Un faible sourire s'échappe de son visage tendu ;

- Tu n'as que ça à me dire pour me réconforter ?

- Je connais une autre méthode mais je doute que nous ayons le temps.

Elle me lance la serviette qui est autour de son cou en comprenant mon sous-entendu et se rapproche de moi. Ses derniers tremblements se calment lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur mon torse me provoquant malgré moi des frissons. Je prends ses poignets et les place dans ma nuque l'enlaçant comme si elle n'était qu'une petite fillette et je constate que ses muscles ne sont plus crispés, au moins j'ai plus ou moins réussi à la calmer. Je caresse son menton avec mon index et mon pouce et finis par poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, tellement lisses et douces. Hunter a raison. Si je ne vis pas ce que je dois vivre avec Alya je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Elle s'écarte de moi les yeux levés vers moi, une lueur gênée dans le regard en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se fait tellement désirable qu'elle pourrait me rendre fou. Son seul regard serait capable de me mettre à genoux pour elle. Sa petite main se glisse dans la mienne et elle me mène jusqu'à la porte de sa lodge.

Je me vois obligé de lâcher discrètement sa main dès que nous croisons du monde dans les couloirs qui malheureusement pour nous sont bondés, nous arrivons enfin à l'entrée de l'arène. La jambe d'Alya frappe le sol avec des petits et rapides coups et je la vois recommencer à trembler. Je tourne la tête pour m'assurer que personne ne pourrait nous voir et faisant semblant d'échanger une accolade amicale je lui vole un discret et doux baiser dans l'espoir de la détendre. Elle me lance un regard effaré qui passe ensuite la salle au peigne fin de peur qu'on nous ai vu. Je souris. Elle n'a pas grand chose à perdre si quelqu'un apprend que nous sommes ensemble pourtant elle prend garde à garder notre relation secrète, pour moi. Elle veut me garder le plus longtemps qu'elle pourra. Un agent du staff vient m'obliger à me séparer de ma somptueuse maitresse. J'offre un dernier sourire encourageant au regard perdu et inquiet que me lance Alya avant de la voir disparaître dans l'arène.

***PV Alya***

Les flashs, le bruit, ma musique que j'entends se couper pour laisser place à celle de mon adversaire et le brouhaha du public. J'y suis bel et bien. Les Survivors Series, mon premier Pay-Per-View, et j'y ai mon match de championnat. D'habitude me retrouver sur la rampe m'aurait fait oublier tout le stress, mais pas cette fois-ci. Seule l'image du dernier sourire que Shawn m'a lancé parvient à quelque peu recadrer ma respiration et à calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je prends peu à peu conscience à ce qu'il y a autour, Natalya est sur le ring, Justin Robert aussi, toujours souriant, un arbitre nous rejoint et brandit bien haut la ceinture de mon amie canadienne.

J'enlace la championne, comme marque de respect et d'amitié puis la cloche sonne et je cours vers Natalya. Nous nous échangeons quelques coups d'avant-bras et de pied en guise d'ouverture puis je la projette dans les cordes, je saute au-dessus d'elle d'un bond impressionnant et la récupère avec un back-breaker brisant son dos sur mon genou. La blonde se relève en me regardant rageusement, quelques coups de pieds dans les côtés me font reculer jusqu'au coin, sonnée. Elle me hisse sur le coin et malgré mes tentatives pour la contrer, nous fait tomber sur le tapis du ring avec violence. Ses cheveux blonds tombent dans ma figure alors qu'elle essaye de me faire un tombé, l'arbitre à tout juste le temps de taper une fois au sol que je me relève déjà et passe mes bras autour de la taille de Natalya lui assénant trois violentes germans-suplex. Natalya reprend le dessus et me porte un étranglement, au bout de quelques minutes je sens mon souffle se ralentir et mes gestes devenir plus lourds je cherche d'abord les cordes puis trop loin d'elles essaye de me relever en frappant le sol de mon pied pour amener les fans à m'encourager. Je réussis finalement à remettre sur mes pieds et projette mon adversaire dans les cordes et la frappe d'un enzuigiri dans toute ma splendeur.

Je retombe violemment sur le sol, le souffle court, les dix minutes de combat que nous avions planifiées sont maintenant passées et c'est maintenant à moi de jouer, je roule jusqu'aux cordes, l'arbitre me lance un regard approbateur et je me dirige vers Natalya, encore sonnée. Je m'accroupis d'abord à côté de sa tête et passant ma main dans ses cheveux je murmure un « Je suis désolée » bien visible aux yeux du public, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, puis je me relève et me place au niveau de ses jambes, en saisissant une dans chacune de mes mains. Je les croise sur ma cuisse et me retourne sur moi-même resserrant un maximum ma prise. Sharpshooter. J'entends quelques cris stridents dans mon dos de la part de la canadienne et resserre encore l'étau je souris à l'arbitre et il quitte le ring rapidement hurlant de faire sonner la cloche. Je lâche enfin la prise, laissant une Natalya sonnée sur le ring quand j'entends le bruit métallique de la cloche, l'arbitre revient vers moi souriant et me tend ma ceinture ainsi qu'un micro. Je pose fièrement la ceinture des divas qui m'appartient désormais et lance un regard mauvais à la foule.

- Le Cleveland Screwjob. Personnellement je trouve que ça sonne bien, pas vous ? Battre une diva si pathétique dans une ville qui l'est tout au temps pour un titre si prestigieux qui ne méritait pas d'être portée par une diva si faible que Natalya, je suppose que vous êtes heureux de me voir championne.

Le public me hue à plein poumons j'ai toucher le point faible qu'il faut exploiter, le patriotisme. Rien de mieux qu'insulter la ville de la foule pour les énerver. C'est ce que m'a appris Trish et je ne peux qu'approuver, les exemples se trouvent par légions.

- Natalya, tu as réellement cru que j'avais une once de respect pour toi ? Tâche de ne plus refaire cette erreur. Finis-je en riant.

Je jette le micro au sol et descends élégamment du ring. Me dirigeant vers les coulisses sous les hurlements du public, je vois sur l'écran du titantron une Natalya qui se relève peu à peu folle de colère en criant de toutes ses forces et la foule qui l'accompagne avec ardeur. Je pense pouvoir dire que oui, mon heel-turn est réussi. La rage que je vois dans les yeux de mon amie et adversaire du soir semble si réaliste que j'en suis moi-même bouchée bée, puis sans me retourner, je quitte l'arène laissant le public enrager contre moi.

J'ai à peine posé le pied sur le sol froid des coulisses qu'une masse blonde me saute déjà dessus, Maryse m'enlace si fort que je finis par ne plus toucher le sol, elle me berce de longues minutes alors que des larmes de joie coulent sur mes joues puis finit par légèrement desserrer son étreinte et par m'essuyer le visage.

- Bravo ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ma puce ! Me murmure-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Elle me lâche enfin alors que Natalya fait à son tour son entrée dans les coulisses je me dirige vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. La petite blonde me chuchote des félicitations et je la serre fort dans mes bras la félicitant elle aussi pour notre match. Je passe de bras en bras dans tous ceux qui me sont chers, tous ceux que j'ai appris à connaitre depuis ces nombreuses semaines. Il serait convenable de les nommer par le terme collègues, mais non ils sont mes amis. Je suis là, les joues maculées de mon mascara, changeant de paire de bras toutes les minutes et je suis tellement bien. Vient le tour de Mike, mon meilleur ami, je me rends compte que nous n'avons pas été très proches depuis longtemps par manque de temps pourtant je sais qu'il sera toujours, toujours là pour moi, dans quelconque situation il prendra toujours soin de moi. Il m'enserre dans son étreinte si douce et familière et j'hume son parfum si agréable qui titille doucement mes narines, sa main caresse et défait les quelques nœuds de mes cheveux et il m'embrasse le front avec joie.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux pour toi mon amour. Me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre par des remerciements que je sens mes pieds décoller du sol et lance un regard terrifié à Mike qui semble surpris mais affiche une lueur amusée sur son visage. Je tourne difficilement la tête pour voir qui me porte et aperçois la tignasse rousse de Stephen. Je soupire.

- Stephen. Repose-moi tout de suite s'il-te-plait.

Il rigole devant mon air faussement blasé et après m'avoir serré fort dans ses bras et avoir déposé un baiser sur mon nombril pour je ne sais quelle raison il me lâche enfin, me laissant toute liberté de mouvement, j'ébouriffe ses cheveux en tant que piètre vengeance et m'éloigne de lui. Avec le temps que j'ai passé dans les bras de Mike puis de Stephen, la pièce est bien vidée. Je ne veux pas fêter ma victoire ce soir, Shawn m'a donné un délai jusqu'à ce soir et je veux trouver une solution le plus tôt possible, ce soir, si nous y parvenons. S'il doit me quitter pour retourner avec sa famille, alors autant que je sois fixée rapidement pour ne pas me faire trop d'illusions. J'aperçois justement l'homme qui fait battre mon petit cœur et triturant mes doigts je m'approche doucement de lui.

- Tu étais sublime. Me complimente-t-il avant même que je n'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Et sans dire un mot de plus il me prend la main, me tirant jusqu'à ma lodge. Il referme le verrou de la porte derrière nous dans un cliquetis métallique et je vais m'asseoir sur une des grosses caisses de matériel. Lui fait de même et se retrouve en face de moi, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage. Je détaille ses traits qui une fois assemblés ensemble forme la beauté de son visage, ses joues creusées avec les pommettes bien haut, son front dégagé parsemé de quelques rides, son menton parfaitement taillé et ses lèvres si douces qui forment parfois ce sourire enjôleur ayant fait craquer des millions et des millions de femmes, voir peut-être d'hommes dans le monde, moi y compris. Un silence glacial s'installe entre nous alors que lui aussi semble me détailler, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Lueur qui m'inquiète au plus profond, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. Son regard est toujours porté sur moi, mais perdu et je commence à m'inquiéter, portant mes doigts à ma bouche pour ronger mes ongles.

- Je vais quitter Rebecca.

Mon cœur manque quelques battements à l'entente de ces mots et je m'empourpre à toute vitesse.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ? Me demande Shawn quittant son ton si froid pour retrouver un peu d'amusement dans sa voix.

- Parce que tu comptes quitter ta femme pour moi. Tu ne devrais pas Shawn..

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu espérais il y a quelques secondes.

- Être avec toi, pouvoir te tenir la main dans la rue, devant mes collègues, mes amis, t'embrasser en rentrant dans les coulisses après mon match devant tous les agents du staff, c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde. Mais assures-toi que tu es bien prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Moi je n'ai rien à perdre alors que toi, si.

- C'est toi que j'aime le plus. Je n'ai jamais aimé une femme autant que toi, que ce soit parmi toutes ces conquêtes de jeunesse, mon premier amour ou Rebecca il n'y a que toi qui te démarques, que toi pour qui mon cœur s'est mis à battre autant. Que toi pour qui je suis prêt à faire d'énormes sacrifices.

- Ne brise pas ta vie pour moi Shawn ! Tu veux ne plus voir Cheyenne, ne plus voir Cameron ? Tu aimes ta femme ! Elle est divinement chanceuse de t'avoir et elle t'aime plus que tout !

Je me rends compte que j'essaye de le convaincre de me quitter. De me quitter moi pour rester avec Rebecca, c'est totalement contraire à mes sentiments. Je veux vivre avec lui, l'aimer et montrer mon amour à tout le monde, mais sa famille est autant un obstacle qu'une victime. Des larmes montent à mes yeux et je sens mon front et mes pommettes bruler. Je veux pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça semble tellement impossible, je le veux avec moi mais je ne veux pas le briser. Je devrais accueillir la nouvelle en souriant, en riant, euphorique de savoir que maintenant il est vraiment à moi, mais non. Je me suis promis de penser à lui et sa famille et je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant. Alors que des larmes perlent au bord de mes yeux j'entends le rire de Shawn et me retourne surprise vers lui.

- Je veux par amour quitter ma femme et par conséquent ma famille et tu veux par amour m'empêcher de faire ce sacrifice, c'est un comble tu ne trouves pas ?

Je rigole moi aussi à contre cœur en constatant quel comble cela fait comme il dit et je renifle bruyamment, il passe son doigt sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes.

- Je t'aime Alya. Je parlerais à Rebecca quand le bon moment sera venu, nous sommes des adultes et nous trouverons bien un accord.

- Shawn, réfléchis encore un petit peu avant, d'accord ? Je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas tout laisser sur un coup de tête !

- Mais je t'aime.

- Et moi tu crois quoi ? Je t'aime aussi. Mais réfléchis bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Nous nous fixons dans les yeux un long moment, durant l'un de ces regards qui vaut tous les mots, qui remplacent la voix et les caresses, ces regards dans lesquels on ne voit rien d'autre qu'un amour fou. J'ai envie de faire tout et n'importe quoi lorsque je le vois. De courir, de crier, de danser, de chanter, de sauter, je ne me contrôle plus, ni mes joues qui s'empourprent au moindre compliment, ni mon cœur qui bat tellement fort que j'en ai mal à la poitrine et encore moins ma respiration qui s'accélère comme si je venais de courir le marathon de New York. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un de la sorte. Et je ne savais pas non plus qu'il était possible que quelqu'un m'aime comme cela. Il est si parfait, que ce soit son cœur, sa façon d'être ou son corps. Ses yeux si perçants, et ses lèvres.. Ses lèvres sont si parfaites, pas une seule gerçure venant les abimer, rien qu'une lisseur incomparable. Oui, il est juste d'une perfection troublante. Shawn semble aussi me détailler, se délectant de chaque parcelle de mon visage, puis enfin après un long soupire que nous poussons tous les deux au même moment, il se lève et va prendre mes affaires.

- Change toi vite.

J'obtempère et prends la pile de vêtements que mon amant me tend. J'enfile rapidement la robe beige en laine que j'ai prévu ainsi que des collants de la même couleur. Shawn s'accroupit à mes pieds et me passe mes bottines en cuir noir aux pieds comme si j'étais Cendrillon et lui le prince charmant. Il reste quelques minutes à me regarder droit dans les yeux, les siens d'un vert-gris luisant, une main à caresser ma cuisse et un genou posé au sol puis se redresse et me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je dois y aller je t'aime.

Je reste assise et le regarde, mes yeux brillants d'un feu passionné. Après un dernier et tendre baiser il s'en va, laissant la porte se fermer elle-même dans un long grincement. Une fois la porte refermée, le silence m'apaise après l'ébullition du stade et je baille en étirant mes bras et mes jambes. J'ai peur, j'ai envie de pleurer, je stress et je me pose mille questions, mais pourtant je me sens étrangement bien, comme si cette discussion, bien que n'aboutissant à pas grand chose, ai levé un voile qui semblait empêcher mon petit cœur de s'épanouir. Et puis, il y a mon match, j'observe la ceinture posée sur mon sac. Ce soir je rentrerais avec elle, je la poserais sur ma commode et demain je l'emmènerais à Raw et je pourrais fièrement la porter sur mon épaule. Elle est mienne. J'avoue légèrement regretter d'avoir dû la prendre à Natalya, mais après tout la storolyne devrait la projeter au-devant de la scène avec moi. Le rose du titre brille, reflétant la lumière artificielle de la pièce. J'aime le rose. C'est une couleur qui me rappelle les temps où je n'étais qu'une fillette avec des rêves semblant inatteignables, des chimères. Pourtant je suis championne. Le mot résonne dans ma tête ; Championne. Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre et constate que le match de Mike doit être terminé, je prends donc mes affaires, n'omettant pas la merveilleuse ceinture et sort de ma lodge à sa recherche.

Après quelques minutes de déroute dans ces tortueux couloirs dans lesquels je me perds tout le temps je l'aperçois enfin, en train de discuter avec Stephen. Encore Stephen. Toujours Stephen. À croire que peu importe où je vais sans Shawn, il sera toujours là, lui. Je l'apprécie énormément, il est comme mon second frère derrière Mike. Je m'arrête de marcher avant de les rejoindre et observe les deux conspirateurs, leur conversation semble assez sérieuse et après cinq minutes à détailler mes deux amis sans pour autant entendre leurs messes-basses, je toussote pour les avertir de ma présence. Ils lèvent les yeux au même moment vers moi et leurs visages s'illuminent à tous les deux.

- Ma princesse ! rigole Stephen en ouvrant les bras.

- Mon amour ! Renchérit Mike en ouvrant ses bras devant ceux du grand roux qui lui lance un regard faussement outré.

Je me dirige, au grand dam de Stephen dans les bras de mon meilleur ami qui tire la langue au vaincu.

- On rentre à l'hôtel ? Demandais-je doucement dans un murmure, en baillant de nouveau.

Mike approuve d'un signe de tête et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Eh! Je n'ai pas eu mon match moi ! Vous ne m'attendez même pas ?

Je rigole sous l'air indigné que prend le grand irlandais alors que nous nous éloignons déjà de lui.

- La nouvelle championne est fatiguée, je ne peux que obéir à la gente dame. Crie Mike en riant lui aussi avant que Stephen ne disparaisse au détroit du couloir.

Une demi-heure plus tard j'ouvre avec presque soulagement la porte de ma chambre. Mike me suit, nous sommes rentrés tellement tôt que Maryse, avec qui je partage la pièce n'est pas encore rentrée, et elle ne risque pas d'arrivée de si tôt, puisque je ne doute pas qu'elle va bien trouvé une bonne discothèque dans le coin. Je suppose que j'aurais dû faire la fête avec tout le monde comme Natalya l'a fait, mais pas ce soir. Des cernes entourent mes yeux et mes paupières se ferment d'elles-même. En effet, je n'aurais pas tenu très longtemps si j'avais organisé une soirée. Alors que je range mes affaires dans la commode et que je pose fièrement ma ceinture dessus comme je me l'étais promis, j'entends Mike sauter sur mon lit, lui arrachant un terrible grincement. Je me déshabille promptement et enfile un t-shirt bien trop grand, m'arrivant tout juste au bas des fesses, que j'ai sans doute dû hériter de Randy à en voir les symboles propres à lui ; le masque à gaz sur le devant et une imitation de ses tatouages dans le dos. Alors que le tissu moule parfaitement les abdomens du catcheur, il est sur moi bien trop ample mais me suffira pour dormir. Ce t-shirt est l'un des nombreux autres que j'emprunte à mes collègues, aussi étrange soit-il j'adore m'endormir en sentant l'odeur de mes amis, Mike m'a longtemps comparé à une sorcière vaudoue ayant des pratiques peu communes à cause de ce détail. Je brosse mes longs cheveux et les rassemble dans un chignon désordonné avant de rejoindre mon meilleur ami sur le point de s'endormir, la tête enfouie dans mes draps et ses pieds sur mon oreiller ;

- Tu peux dégager tes pieds steuplait ? J'aime bien dormir avec l'odeur des autres, mais pas celle de leurs pieds, nuance. Dis-je en m'allongeant à ses côtés.

Il se retourne en grognant et jetant un coup d'œil sur moi, grogne encore plus fort en observant ma petite culotte rayée.

- Aaaah ! Pourquoi ma meilleure amie est-elle une bombe atomique ? J'en connais plusieurs qui rêverait de voir tes petites fesses d'aussi proche que moi.

- Tu es le seul à avoir cet honneur pourtant mon chou à la crème. Alors quoi de neuf, ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'ai pas parler, excuse-moi.

- Rien. J'en suis à 14 depuis le début du mois, dont 3 actives, deux blondes et une rousse.

Je rigole en écoutant mon ami me détailler chaque fille venue s'ajouter à son tableau de chasse.

- Toujours pas de brune, je garde la place pour toi. Rigole-t-il alors que je l'écoute attentivement, ma tête reposant sur mes bras. Et toi ? Des conquêtes ?

J'hésite avant de répondre puis maudissant quiconque m'en voudrait puisqu'il est mon meilleur ami je souris ;

- Une. Blond, grand, les yeux gris-verts, marié, un tatouage sur l'épaule gauche, un cœur, brisé pour être précis. Je l'aime Mike.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure de ma description jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève de surprise.

- Shawn ?!

J'hoche la tête en rougissant quelques peu alors qu'il semble pris d'un violent fou rire.

- Quoieuuh ? Dis-je innocemment, en riant moi aussi devant l'hilarité de mon meilleur ami.

- Tu te tapes Shawn, putain ma vieille, le briseur de cœur ! C'est un bonus ça ! Plus dix points pour toi !

- Mais c'est pas une simple conquête, je l'aime.

Il cesse enfin de rire et retrouve une positon pareille à la mienne sur le lit en passant son bras sur mon dos.

- Mais, sa femme, ses enfants tout ça vous faites comment ? Je croyais que vous aviez réglé ça qu'il n'y avait plus rien.

- J'avoue, je t'ai menti mais j'étais censé ne rien dire. Pour Rebecca, on essaie de trouver une solution. Tout à l'heure il m'a dit qu'il voulait la quitter et j'ai essayé de le convaincre du contraire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux pas qu'il quitte tout sur un coup de tête.

- Je comprends...

- Est-ce que tu es fier de moi ? Lui demandais-je après un long silence.

Il semble surpris de ma question, puis voyant mon air absent y répond en passant sa main sur ma joue ;

- Fière de quoi ? Il y a tant de raison d'être fier de toi mon amour. Si tu parles du match, il était splendide, le meilleur des divas depuis un bail !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bah oui. Et puis, tu es championne, championne des divas Alya !

Je quitte son regard et, me déplaçant à quatres-pattes je vais au bout du lit, soulevant les couettes pour m'y glisser.

- Viens ! Lui dis-je en poussant ses pieds qu'il n'a pas daigné bouger pour m'allonger.

Il lève la tête et dans un soupire de fatigue me rejoint. Une fois sous les draps il éteint la lumière et passe ses bras autour de moi, collant ma tête contre son torse. Sans même savoir pourquoi, des larmes s'échappent alors de mes yeux, ruisselant encore et encore sur mes joues, et trempant aussi bien le matelas que le corps de Mike, qui me berce en caressant mon dos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, mais il faut que toutes ces larmes s'échappent, sans aillent, et je ne suis pas triste, j'ai juste besoin de lester mon corps de ce poids, de me sentir protégée par quelqu'un qui me comprends et avec qui je n'aurais aucun problème et surtout d'entendre les mots rassurant que me chuchote mon meilleur ami. Des simples « Chut » ou « Tout va bien » qui m'apaisent, il faudra que je félicite Mike, pour supporter mes poussées d'hormones sans doute. Je lui murmure un simple « Merci » avant de sentir mes paupières se fermer doucement.

* * *

**Voilà :-)**

**Merci pour avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis, commentaires par reviews :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou :D**

**Bon je vous l'accorde, ça fait un bail que je suis pas passée, au moins 10 jours non ? Voir plus ? Je ne sais plus ? .-.**

**M'enfin, avec la reprise j'étais prise ect.. Je vous prie de m'excuser ^-^ Et je vous promet que je vais essayer de ne pas devenir comme Jane. N'est ce pas ?**

**Bref, pour passer, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (:**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Des bras musclés sont autour de ma taille, m'enserrant et me tenant contre le torse de celui à qui l'étreinte appartient alors que mes paupières papillonnent lentement. J'ouvre les yeux entièrement, grogne à cause de la lumière, soupire en regrettant le réconfortant sommeil dans lequel je m'étais plongée, baille de fatigue pour finir par me frotter les yeux et recouvrir la vue. Le lit d'en face est vide, les draps laissés en pagaille tenant compagnie à quelques vêtements éparpillés sur le matelas, ceux de Maryse qui avait une sortie de prévue avec Mickie, si je me souviens bien. Je tourne ma tête pour tomber sur le visage d'ange de Mike. Il m'a tenu compagnie toute la nuit, avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil. Même en étant dans les bras de Morphée je sentais encore ses caresses, dans mes cheveux, sur mon dos, contre ma joue et ses quelques mots doux ; l'Ami par excellence, mon meilleur ami. Je suis tellement chanceuse de l'avoir, pour supporter mes crises, mes colères, mes pleurs, mes délires, parce que je le conçois, je le sais, oui je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Je soulève avec délicatesse son bras pour me libérer de son étreinte et m'éloigne du lit sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'espoir de ne pas le réveiller. Le pauvre n'a sans doute pas beaucoup dormi à cause de moi.

Je regarde les chiffres digitales s'affichant sur le réveil de Maryse et constate avec surprise qu'il n'est que 10 heures et quelques. Marchant toujours à pas feutrés en faisant glisser aisément mes pieds sur le faux parquet du sol, je me dirige vers la salle de bains, refermant avec précaution la porte derrière moi. Le carrelage est froid, si bien que je trépigne pour ne pas rester trop longtemps en contact avec le sol et je fais couler l'eau de la douche pendant que je retire mes sous-vêtements et le t-shirt de Randy, qui porte maintenant plus mon odeur mêlée à celle de Mike que la sienne. Une fois nue et les cheveux détachés, je me glisse sous les jets d'eau brûlant, picotant les plaies faites aux entraînements à répétition. Je sens la crasse délaisser mon corps et préférer sans aller avec le liquide vivifiant, celle de mon esprit y compris. Je sens comme une nouvelle peau m'habiller, nouvelle peau qui subira à son tour de nouvelles et nombreuses blessures. Pleurer m'a tant fait du bien hier, vider toutes les larmes de mon corps, gémir d'angoisse, mais être réconfortée. La meilleure chose lorsqu'on va mal c'est de savoir, de sentir que les gens qui nous entourent ne nous abandonnerons en aucune circonstance. La chaleur de l'eau détend mes muscles presque tétanisés et mon esprit s'envole sur le sujet sensible ; Shawn. Est-ce possible, d'avoir les pensées focalisées sur une seule et même personne ? Je ne le pensais pas, mais maintenant je le vis, réellement. Hier nous, enfin, il a trouvé une solution, qui ne me semble pas être la bonne. Le simple fait d'imaginer la vie que j'aurais pu mener en compagnie de l'homme que j'aime si sa famille n'était pas réelle. J'aurais été la femme la plus comblée de cette terre, on ne m'aura jamais vu délaisser mon sourire. Est-ce que j'ai une chance de pouvoir l'aimer au grand jour, est-ce que j'aurais un jour la chance de l'avoir pour moi et moi seule ? J'ai envie de me frapper tant cela m'énerve de me focaliser sur lui, évidemment il mérite mon attention, mais je n'en suis pas moins déconcentrée. Parfois je ne dors plus en pensant à lui, parfois je ne mange plus en pensant à lui, et d'autres fois je tombe durant mes joggings, je n'arrive pas à entrer dans le ring aux entrainements, des choses si simples mais lorsque je pense à Shawn je ne prend même plus garde à qui je suis. Il faut que je réussise à me convaicnre qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde, oui je l'aime et il est le soleil qui irigue ma vie de chaleur mais je dois avoir d'autres préoccupations.

Un rire s'échappe de ma gorge en me rendant compte qu'en fait, en effet je ne pense qu'à lui même si c'est lorsque je me dis qu'il faut cesser d'y penser. J'aimerais avoir une vie avec lui, des plus ordinaires, aller.. Je ne sais pas chercher du pain le matin et rentrer en trouvant le petit déjeuner préparer par ses petits soins, me diriger vers lui pour lui déposer un baisé et manger en riant. Mais avec lui, ce serait tout sauf ordinaire. Je le veux tellement, avec moi, chaque jour, à chaque seconde, pourtant, cela semble si irréalisable. Je sors de ma léthargie pour appliquer du shampoing sur mes cheveux, massant ma tête, en étant toujours enfermée dans mes pensées. Je finis enfin par couper le jet d'eau après m'être rincer et à sortir de la douche, dans un nuage de vapeur. Je brosse mes cheveux, démêlant inlassablement les nombreux nœuds présents dans ma tignasse, et sans prendre le temps de les sécher, je les rassemble en un chignon peu ordonné puis prenant dans mon sac une robe de chambre en soie que j'enfile rapidement, je sors de nouveau de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, chose qui ne sert à rien puisque Mike est en train de s'habiller. Son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il m'aperçoit sur le palier qui sépare notre chambre à la salle de bain et en enfilant un jogging large il me lance en souriant ;

- Bonjour mon amour ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux !

Je souris en hochant la tête et me dirige vers lui pour lui embrasser le front.

- Oui je vais mieux, beaucoup mieux, et grâce à qui ? À toi, comme d'habitude.

Il me serre dans ses bras en me rendant mon baiser sur la joue avant de me faire sortir de notre chambre en me tirant par la main. Nous descendons tous les deux à la cafétéria, déserte puisque tout le monde profite d'une grâce matinée méritée. Je soupire, j'aurais aimé partager mon déjeuner avec tous mes amis, car aujourd'hui je suis de réelle bonne humeur. Après avoir pris un chocolat chaud et un croissant auprès du serveur endormi derrière son comptoir, nous apercevons tout de même Stephen et Adam, en pleine conversation au fond de la salle. Je lance un regard à mon meilleur, qui me répond en hochant la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers la table où sont assis nos autres amis.

- Coucou ! dis-je d'une voix enjouée en m'asseyant entre les deux hommes alors que Mike se place en face de moi.

- Salut ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter hier, alors je le fais maintenant ; Bravo ! me répond Adam, qui me tapote amicalement le dos.

Je lui offre un grand sourire en guise de remerciement alors que Mike commence déjà à dévorer son croissant, je remarque qu'il lance un regard moqueur à Stephen qui lui s'empourpre légèrement en baissant les yeux. Je regarde mon meilleur ami avec une lueur interrogatrice en voyant le curieux manège que partagent les deux hommes avant de laisser tomber en me disant que je lui poserais la question plus tard. Adam nous conte l'une de ses innombrables histoires au sein de la compagnie, cette fois-ci celle-ci tournant autour de Chris, pour finir son histoire sur un éclat de rire général, comme à l'habitude. Je suis toujours impressionnée devant l'homme qu'est le grand blond canadien, un vétéran comme il me plaît de les appeler lui et ses semblables, toujours impressionnée également par son parcours, après s'être blessé i ans, il s'est tant battu pour pouvoir remonter sur un ring et il y est parvenu, même si ce n'est qu'un répit, et qu'il devra bientôt partir en retraite, il aura tout fait pour rester le plus longtemps possible. Le regard pesant des trois hommes qui m'entourent me coupe mes pensées admiratives.

- Euh.. Oui ? murmure-je en regardant tour à tour les catcheurs.

- Adam te demandait comment ta story' allait continuer ce soir. Me répète Stephen en riant.

- Je suis censée faire un petit speech, et comparer mon Screwjob à moi à celui de Shawn. Quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas de match rien, juste un petit segment à faire.

- Je vois, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Personnellement j'ai trouvé l'idée du Cleveland Screwjob brillante ! répond Adam.

- C'est de Red, j'adore ce type !

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir mis fin à notre petit-déjeuner et être remonté dans nos chambres, je me lisse difficilement mes cheveux alors qu'à mes côtés Mike admire son reflet dans le miroir en chantonnant. Je me maquille légèrement, un trait noir autour de mes yeux et du gloss rouge un peu brillant, puis rassemblant mes cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval haute je tire mon meilleur ami dans l'espoir de stopper son auto-contemplation quand mon téléphone sonne. Profitant de ma surprise il se dégage et passe sa main dans ses cheveux en faisant un clin d'œil à la glace, fier d'être le bel homme qu'il est. Je rigole devant le sourire béat et moqueur qu'il me lance avant de prendre mon portable et de voir le nom de Vince s'afficher. Je fais taire Mike qui chante toujours puis sors de la pièce en décrochant ;

- Allo ?

- Alya ! Bonjour à notre chère nouvelle championne !

- Merci, bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur McMahon, il y a un problème ?

- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas, je souhaite juste te voir le plus rapidement possible, tu peux être au stade dans une trentaine de minutes ?

- Euh.. Je comptais aller faire un peu de sport mais je remettrais ma séance à plus tard. Je vous rejoins dès que possible.

- Parfait ! Fais vite s'il-te-plait.

Il raccroche sans que j'aie le temps de rajouter un seul mot et je reste quelques secondes sans aucune réaction. C'est Mike, sortant de la salle de bain avec un regard interrogateur qui me réveille ;

- C'était Vince, tu vas devoir aller t'entrainer seul, désolé mon chou.

- Fais chier, je voulais être avec toi ! Je t'accompagne ?

- .. Ok ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il attend que je quitte mon jogging large et mon débardeur que j'avais mis pour aller nous entraîner alors que lui reste dans sa tenue de sport. J'enfile sous ses yeux un débardeur sur lequel une tête de loup est imprimée, une veste de tailleur noire, un slim bordeaux et des bottines ainsi qu'un foulard que noir pailleté que je lasse élégamment et de côté autour de mon cou. Après dix minutes à arranger ma coiffure Mike commence à rire et à me tirer vers l'extérieur de ma chambre ;

- Tu vas être en retard si tu continues !

Je me rends compte qu'il a raison et alors qu'il va prendre mon sac de sport au pied de mon lit dans lequel mes affaires sont jetées sans être pliées, je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse. Nous arrivons une quinzaine de minutes plus tard dans le dédale de couloirs du stade, échevelés après avoir couru au milieu des embouteillages et de l'agitation ambiante de la ville. Je frappe à la porte alors que Mike va s'asseoir sur le sol juste en face de la pièce, et j'entends la voix grasse de Vince m'indiquer d'entrer. Mon meilleur ami me lance un sourire en sortant ses écouteurs et je pénètre dans la pièce. Mon cœur s'accélère lorsque je vois Shawn, assis sur l'un des deux sièges présents en face du grand bureau de bois, il se retourne, faisant voleter ses cheveux blonds châtains clairs et me lance un grand sourire. Je reste plantée sur place sans savoir quoi faire quelques instants puis je finis par aller m'asseoir en titubant tant je suis surprise. Vince fixe son regard malicieux sur moi et craque ses doigts en se raclant la gorge.

- Bon je vous ai tout les deux avec moi. Alya, ta story' est axée sur ton Screwjob sur Natalya, or nous avons choisi Nat' comme référence à Bret. Red m'a appelé très tôt ce matin, il m'a proposé d'intégrer Shawn dans l'histoire, et peut-être Bret s'il le faut. J'ai passé un coup de fil à Paul, qui à sû convaincre Shawn. Il ne me restait qu'à tout t'expliquer à toi. Voilà ton script. Finit-il en me tendant un volumineux paquet de feuilles. Ne t'inquiètes pas il y aussi ton texte pour le RAW de la semaine prochaine aussi, on a prévu sur le long terme. Rigola-t-il.

J'échange un regard furtif à Shawn qui lui a déjà son texte entre les mains et fuyant ses yeux flamboyants je commence à survoler les pages remplies d'encre. Vince nous explique encore quelques derniers détails et après que je lui ai serré la main et qu'il ai échangé une accolade avec Shawn, nous sortons tous les deux, surprenant Mike, qui est concentré sur son portable, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il se lève rapidement, surpris de voir Shawn et me lance un sourire resplendissant, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux avant de s'éloigner pour nous laisser seul. Je passe ma main sur sa joue et je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres puis s'élargir encore jusqu'à dévoiler mes dents blanches lorsqu'il m'embrasse simplement la joue. Je passe mon poignet devant lui pour lui montrer que son bracelet s'affiche fièrement sur moi avant de m'approcher de lui et de coller mes lèvres aux siennes.

- Alors tu vas revenir ? Avec moi ? Sur un ring ? Lui souris-je.

Il lance un regard furtif à Mike, en pleine observation du plafond au fond du couloir, un sourire niais sur les lèvres et je rajoute afin de le rassurer ;

- J'ai prévenu Mike, il est au courant. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma langue.

- T'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui dira quoi que ce soit. Et oui. Je reviens, avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? Rebecca va te tuer pour ça !

- Elle a souri quand je le lui ai dit, après le coup de fil, tu sais elle a toujours su que cette industrie me rappellerait tôt ou tard.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit j'espère ? demandai-je anxieuse.

- Non rien. Je vais faire comme tu m'as dit ; réfléchir. Mais je t'aime, tu le sais hein ?

- Bien sûr ! Et je t'aime aussi ! Je l'embrasse sur le front en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds puis en lançant un regard à Mike qui commence à s'impatienter je m'éloigne de mon amant. Je dois y aller, je vais à la salle de sports avec Mike, de toute façon on se revoit avant le show pour répéter notre texte. Je t'aime. Finis-je en lui offrant un dernier baiser avant d'aller rejoindre mon meilleur ami.

Mike ri à grand éclats lorsqu'une fois arrivée à son niveau, je tords mon cou afin de voir une dernière fois Shawn et je donne une petite tape sur sa tête. Je pense que Shawn va rester errer ici un petit bout de temps, il adore les coulisses lorsqu'ils sont vides, calmes comme l'eau qui dort. Mon meilleur ami me pousse afin que j'accélère mais rien n'y fait je reste dans un état léthargique, heureuse comme on ne peut l'être. Ma storyline sera avec Shawn, avec Shawn ! Je n'aurais plus jamais la boule au ventre en m'élançant dans l'arène, parce que je sais qu'il sera avec moi. En marchant toujours aux côtés de Mike qui déblatère sans que je l'écoute, je commence à lire mon script. Quelques détails sur où je devrais me placer, les gestes qu'il faudra exécuter, simples mais parfois révélateurs, et des textes, narrant et justifiant mes actes d'hier soir. Puis le passage où Shawn me rejoignait, des étoiles brillèrent dans l'éclat de mes yeux tant savoir qu'il serait à mes côtés m'excitait telle une fillette Mike essaya de nombreuses fois et en vain de me voler les feuilles sur le chemin mais je ne lui laissa pas le loisir de m'obliger à lui courir derrière pour récupérer mes précieuses feuilles. Au bout de quelques minutes à jubiler intérieurement alors que nous quittons le stade pour aller vers la salle de sports je ne peux retenir un cri de joie. Mike se retourne surpris et effrayé par mon mugissement et se moque de moi, je finis par lui céder ce que Vince m'a appris tout sourire, en détaillant le script, heureuse comme une petite fille qui reçoit la poupée qu'elle convoitise depuis des lustres.

- Tu te rends compte Mike ? J'vais être dans le ring avec mon idole et mon amour, avec Shawn putain !

**OoOoO**

Je sens mes mains effleurer celles de Shawn alors que nous marchons côté à côté, mes doigts glisser entre ses phalanges, l'étau de sa main autour de la mienne se deserrer chaque fois que nous croisons quelqu'un, que ce soit l'un de mes amis catcheurs, ou l'un des agents du staff. Je répète mentalement mon texte, je l'ai répété, en compagnie de Shawn une heure plus tôt. Nous avons tout revu du début jusqu'à la fin et il s'est même permis de modifier quelques détails. Lui,s'arrête souvent, pour saluer un cameraman ou Adam se préparant pour son match. Je souris en le voyant si épanouis et je le tire doucement par la manche pour faire cesser ses bavardages. Nous nous arrêtons juste sur le seuil de l'entrée du stade, un écran diffuse le show et je m'adosse sur le mur en face, contemplant ainsi Mike qui sur le ring combat un Zack pour la place de challenger numéro 1 du titre intercontinental. Mon meilleur ami n'a pas voulu me donner le résultat de son match et j'observe donc tous ses gestes dans l'espoir que le match se solde par sa victoire. En temps normal, m'attarder sur les performances de mon ami m'aurait aidé à penser à autre chose qu'à mon segment, mais ce soir je suis délestée de tout stress, heureuse, rayonnante, épanouie, les adjectifs sont trop peu nombreux pour décrire mon état euphorique. Euphorie qui grandit encore lorsque je pousse un crie de joie en voyant l'arbitre faire le compte de trois pendant que Mike maintient les épaules de Zack au sol. Je saute dans les bras de Shawn, un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles, ce jour est béni. Magnifique, pour moi, pour Mike, pour Shawn, tout est absolument parfait. D'une perfection troublante. Au bout de quelques minutes Mike précédé de son adversaire arrive enfin dans les coulisses. Je lui saute dessus, l'embrassant partout dans le cou et criant encore quelques mots de félicitations.

- Ouh je vois que tu es contente pour moi. Rigole-t-il, surpris par l'accueil, puis m'encourageant ; à toi d'être magnifique, - comme à ton habitude - j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va rendre, bon courage.

Il me donne une petite tape dans le dos, qui me fait perdre l'équilibre sans pour autant que je tombe, je lance un dernier regard à Shawn qui observait la scène, les yeux brillants d'une lueur amusée puis au signe d'un agent du staff je m'élance dans l'arène. Je ne sautille plus un grand sourire jovial aux lèvres comme à mon habitude, je marche lentement, un sourire, certes aux lèvres, mais un sourire prétentieux, ma main gauche tient ma ceinture sur mon épaule, la caressant par la même occasion, et celle de droite est élégamment posée sur ma hanche. Les sifflés du public m'embrouilles les oreilles. Je trouve ça amusant, que d'être hué, je ne connaissais pas ce que cela faisait, et j'accentue mon sourire. J'emprunte les escaliers pour monter sur le ring, et demande un micro à l'un des caméramans à l'extérieur. Mes doigts tremblent et je colle mes coudes à mon corps pour que ça ne se voit pas, le bruit produit par le public est finalement bien plus impressionnant que ce à quoi je m'attendais, je prends une discrète et longue inspiration avant de rapprocher le micro de ma bouche.

- 18 Novembre 2012, dans quelques années, cette date sera historique, le jour où moi, Alya, aurait arnaquée Natalya lors du Cleveland Screwjob. Hier vous aviez tous l'air si perdus, s'en était pitoyable. C'est si facile de vous manipuler, on vous fait un grand sourire étincelant et puis l'on devient vos héros. Vous êtes si aveugles, si imbéciles que vous ne vous doutiez de rien. Pathétique.  
Pathétique, ce mot me fait penser à cette chère Natalya. Vous auriez vu son regard hier, on aurait dit qu'elle pensait pouvoir me terrasser. Sauf qu'en faite je lui ai simplement donné un coup et elle s'est écroulée à mes pieds. Oui c'est bien ce mot qui convient pour elle, "Pathétique".  
Lorsque je vous dis "Cleveland Screwjob" ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Moi si. Le 9 novembre 1997, ce jour où..

Le public criait tellement fort par-dessus ma voix que j'étais obligée d'hausser le temps pour me faire entendre, malgré la puissance du micro. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux continuant mon discours quand une musique que je connais sur les moindres mesures vient m'interrompre. J'observe avec admiration la foule se lever d'un bond commun en reconnaissant à son tour la mélodie qui m'a fait taire, celle de Shawn Michaels. Je le regarde s'avancer à pas lents sur la rampe, en savourant l'ovation que lui offrent les fans. Il est radieux. J'essaye tant bien que mal de cacher mes yeux brillants, et de retenir les sourires qui meurent d'envie de s'afficher sur mes lèvres. Il grimpe lestement sur le ring, n'ayant rien perdu de ses habitudes, et s'avance jusqu'à être en face de moi, si proche de moi. Il me dépasse d'une bonne tête et je lève donc les yeux, son regard est furieux, encore une fois il n'a rien perdu. Je l'affronte, en ne détournant pas mes propres yeux, adressant farouchement l'éclat de mes prunelles brunes à celles des siennes vertes cristal. Puis au bout de quelques secondes en observant le public de chaque côté avec un sourire narquois il porte ses mains sur les miennes, et monte le micro que je tiens en face de ses lèvres. Il prend une inspiration et ses yeux brillent de mille-feux , je peux voir des frissons apparaître sur ses bras laissés à nu par sa chemise.

- Ce jour où j'ai fais mordre la poussière à Bret et où ce pauvre imbécile n'a rien compris. S'en était pathétique. Il a cru jusqu'au bout qu'il maitrisait tout, mais il ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte que c'était moi celui qui décidais de tous. Et cette accolade il y a deux ans. Votre nouvelle championne a tellement raison. Vous croyez tout ce que vous voyez. Et nous, n'avons qu'à faire ce qui vous plaît pour avoir vos faveurs. Pourtant qui vous dit que je me suis réconcilié avec cet imbécile de Bret ? Personne, et ce n'est pas moi qui le confirmerais, je le hais toujours autant que le premier jour. J'ai honte d'avoir un jour aimé mes fans, les fans de catch, regardez-vous.  
Si c'était à refaire je le referais, un milliard de fois s'il le fallait et avec n'importe qui, Bret ou n'importe quel autre imbécile.

Puis sans un mot de plus alors que je suis absorbée, par la longue tirade qui s'échappe si élégamment de sa bouche, il me prend le poignet et après un instant d'hésitation, le lève bien haut, avec le sien. Le public se met à siffler, des sifflements presque doux. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas le souffle nécessaire pour huer fort tant ils sont choqués. Je lance enfin un regard brillant à mon acolyte et nous descendons tous deux du ring, lui m'écartant galamment les cordes pour me laisser passer et me guidant par la main afin de me faire descendre élégamment les escaliers.

Une fois dans les coulisses je me masse la tête ; en fin de compte si, la foule huait tout de même fort puisqu'une migraine attaque mon cerveau. Shawn me regarde avec un sourire béat et les yeux brillants d'un gamin dans un magasin de jouets. Je soupire. De bonheur, de soulagement, de centaines de choses, et commence à marcher en direction de ma lodge, suivie de Shawn. J'ouvre la porte où trône fièrement une plaquette dorée sur laquelle mon nom ainsi que le petit logo précisant que je suis la championne sont inscrits et la laisse se fermer d'elle-même une fois que mon amant m'a rejoint. Je lui souris, d'un sourire radieux, montant jusqu'aux oreilles, d'un sourire sincère avec mes yeux brillants comme deux étoiles. Lui aussi est heureux. Je sais pertinemment que le ring lui manquait, beaucoup. Qu'il souffrait de voir sur sa télé tous ses anciens collègues sans être avec eux. Mais aujourd'hui il a de nouveau foulé la rampe, le ring, il a de nouveau entendu les clameurs du public. Je sais qu'il est profondément heureux. Je m'étais fais la promesse de penser à sa famille, à son - voir peut-être notre - avenir, mais pas ce soir, pas ici, pas maintenant. Maintenant est un instant que rien ni personne au monde ne peut gâcher, un instant qu'il ne _faut_ pas gâcher.

- C'était fabuleux ! chuchote-t-il presque pour lui-même.

-_ Tu _l'étais. Merci d'avoir été avec moi_._

Je m'approche de lui, toujours un sourire radieux aux lèvres, toujours deux étoiles d'une puissance absolue dans mes yeux, toujours le cœur battant beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le faudrait. Alors que j'ai les deux mains posées sur son torse, je l'entends, ou même je le sens prononcer un « Je t'aime » avec la douceur de son souffle chaud qui vient s'enfouir dans mon cou. Mais je l'aime aussi, plus qu'il ne peut se l'imaginer. Je lui dépose quelques baisés dans le creux de la joue, du cou, avec tendresse et amour, puis il vient chercher fougueusement mes lèvres. Je sens ses mains se balader dans mon dos, caressant finement, délicatement mes courbes au point de m'en donner la chair de poule, mes mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux et je savoure à chacune de mes courtes inspirations le doux parfum qui émane de lui. Il commence à remonter lentement la courte robe noire que je porte - puisque je n'ai pas catché ce soir - et j'en retire les bretelles, profitant de ce répit pour lui sourire en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il commence à la faire glisser doucement, en faisant frissonner chaque parcelle de mon corps alors que caressant ses abdominaux du bout de mes doigts je déboutonne sa chemise. Il est beau. Son regard, son visage, son corps, ses joues, son front, ses pectoraux, ses tatouages. Je nous pousse contre un banc et je m'allonge au-dessus de lui en posant mes mains contre sa poitrine. Je le caresse jusqu'à agripper son collier en croix. Mes cheveux lui chatouillent le visage en retombant sur lui et nous souffles se mêlent tant nous sommes proches. Je me penche encore plus pour l'embrasser, et lorsque je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes j'entends la poignée grincer.

Shawn et moi tournons nos têtes vers la porte d'un même mouvement et celle-ci s'ouvre sur une somptueuse femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui porte une robe de soirée noire. Dans ses bras une adorable petite fille rousse, habillée d'une robe rose avec des ailes de fées dans le dos. Je me fige, en même temps que mon sang et ma température chute bien plus vite qu'il ne le faudrait, pour me retrouver avec un sang glacial coulant dans mes veines. Le verrou, j'ai oublié le verrou de la porte. Je lève, lentement, très lentement mes yeux vers la femme qui se tient immobile sur le palier de la porte. Ses yeux ne me regardent pas, ni même Shawn, ils sont perdus dans le vide qui sépare nos deux corps. Je la vois, se pencher en toussant, comme si elle suffoquait et des larmes commencent à perler sur ses joues. Shawn m'écarte de lui alors que je vois Rebecca, puisque c'est elle disparaitre comme une ombre. J'entends les battements de ses talons sur le sol, un « Cameron ! Viens ! » et je lève les yeux vers Shawn. Une larme a coulé sur ses joues, j'essaye d'approcher ma main pour l'essuyer, mais, me lançant un regard rempli d'amour, il m'embrasse, et en prenant son sac s'en va en courant.

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas, je sais. Oui je ne sais que trop bien que les discours d'Alya et de Shawn sont juste pourris et je m'en excuse T.T C'est la non-inspiration aigue ça.. :/ Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous à en tête une meilleure idée pour les speechs je suis preneuse x)**

**Sinon, review ? 8D **

**(Oh et un Merci à _Jane Brooks_ ma co-écrivaine, pour ses idées :D )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou ! **

**Comme promis, mon neuvième chapitre (: **

**Comme d'habitude remerciements à celles et ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui laisse une trace de leur passage en reviewant (bon en fait y'a pratiquement tout le temps que Jane mais tant pis T.T) en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**En relisant le PV de Shawn j'écoutais le titre "Bones - Ms Mr" et j'ai trouvé que ça allait assez bien avec (peut-être parce que j'adore cette chanson, mais quand même ^^) alors tentez si vous voulez :p **

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture 8D**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Peu à peu le son des pas pressés de Shawn s'évanouit au fond du couloir, bientôt remplacé par un silence pesant. Sensible comme je suis, je suppose que je devrais me mettre à pleurer, mais je reste immobile, les mains posées sur mes genoux, assise comme l'écolière qui attend la sanction du maître. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et soupire, un long soupir las. Je suis fatiguée, pourquoi cela m'arrive à moi, nous arrive à nous ? Peut-être devrais-je courir après Shawn, m'expliquer auprès de Rebecca, ou alors rentrer à l'hôtel, m'enfermer dans ma chambre et pleurer à chaudes larmes, ou encore attendre patiemment que Mike s'inquiète pour moi et vienne ici me chercher, pour me retrouver, brisée, presque nue, le regard absent. Non, aucune de ces solutions ne me conviennent. Je me lève donc, légèrement chancelante et comme perdue et sans repères, je remets correctement ma robe, mes talons et je jette un regard au miroir pour m'assurer que je suis présentable sans trop paraître triste puis prenant mon sac je sors de ma lodge. Pour aller où ? Aucune idée. Cette journée aurait dû être merveilleuse, depuis l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule. Si Rebecca n'était pas venue, ça aurait été ma première fois avec Shawn, tout était parfait, bien trop parfait, bien trop doux et tendre, bien trop rose, tel un monde de fillettes. D'un côté je la comprends, Rebecca, l'air absent de son mari à dû l'effrayer et pour lui faire plaisir elle a voulu lui rendre visite, avec ses enfants, après son grand retour à la WWE. Comment cela a pu nous arriver ? Maintenant qu'allons-nous faire ? Alors que sa femme nous a vu enlacer tous les deux, alors que ses enfants m'ont vue, volant un long baiser à leur propre père.

Après quelques minutes de marche au hasard, je me rends compte que mes pas m'ont finalement menés jusqu'au parking, désert. Je sors mon manteau de mon sac et l'enfile rapidement. Au vu de la température et du vent glacial, je pense que me changer et mettre la tenue bien plus chaude que j'avais prévue aurait été plus avisée, mais je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie sur le moment bien que maintenant, une fois dans le froid, je le regrette. Je ne dois pas pleurer, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce sont Rebecca, Cheyenne et Cameron, voir Shawn qui ont toutes les raisons de pleurer, pas moi. Ce ne serait que m'apitoyer sur mon sort, comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, comme je fais trop souvent, il faut que je cesse de croire que tous les malheurs du monde sont sur mes épaules. Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour laisser mon corps grelotter de froid, pour respirer un bon coup et pour que mes idées se remettent en place, tout en cherchant dans quel endroit je pourrais me réfugier. Tout à coup j'entends mon nom être prononcé, presque crier. Surprise, j'hésite et sans même chercher à savoir qui m'appelle je pars en courant dans la rue. De nouveau j'entends les appels de cette voix, une voix d'homme que je crois reconnaitre mais je continue de courir dans les rafales de vent qui tourbillonnent autour de moi, me plaquant les cheveux contre mon visage. Sous la lumière des lampadaires je vois le sol scintiller à cause du gel, un sifflement aigu rentre dans mes oreilles, me faisant bourdonner la tête. Enfin, ma course est arrêtée nette par un chemin de goudron gris foncé, grouillant de voitures et autres taxis passant alors que la lumière du feu vert est bien visible.

En entendant les cris se rapprocher je mets mes mains sur le côté pour me protéger et je m'élance sur la chaussée rugueuse, en stoppant dans un crissement aigu de pneus le taxi qui aspirait à passer, dans un concert de klaxonnements je continue de courir sur la route, je me sens défaillir en entendant un terrible « crack » alors que ma cheville se tord emmenant le talon de mes escarpins avec elle. Sans même avoir le temps de tomber je sens de puissants bras m'étreindre aux aisselles pour empêcher ma chute, et me faire effectuer un demi-tour en me ramenant sur le trottoir. J'ai beau hurlé, me débattre comme un beau diable, rien n'y fait, mon geôlier tient bon, insensible à mes coups. Les chauffeurs de la voie la plus proche me fusillent du regard avant de recommencer à rouler comme si ne rien n'était, sans pour autant me venir en aide. En retrouvant appuie sur mes pieds je sens ma cheville me brûler, mais rien n'y fait, je continue de battre des pieds et des bras dans l'air, tapant dans le vide dans l'espoir qu'il me lâche.

-_ ALYA !_

Je cesse de gigoter tant Stephen à hurler fort puisque je reconnais son timbre de voix. L'intonation prise pour crier mon prénom est sortie de sa bouche tel un ordre, claquant et rude mais aussi désespéré. Il garde ses mains autour de mes poignets mais me laisse tout de même me décoller de lui et retrouver mes esprits alors que je me tourne pour lui faire face.

- T'es pas bien ? Ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu as failli te faire écraser !

Je sens mes yeux me picoter en rencontrant son regard sévère, mais sincère. Ses cheveux roux sont lavés de son gel habituel et retombent sur son front, du sang perle sur sa joue suivant une longue rainure qui passe même sur la paupière, je l'ai griffé en me débattant. J'essaie encore doucement et en vain je le sais de me libérer en sachant déjà que la peine est perdue mais il contre mes coups et profite que je m'avance pour coller mon corps au sien et enfouir ma tête contre son torse. J'arrête définitivement cette fois-ci de me débattre et je le laisse bercer ma tête, sans pour autant laisser les larmes qui rêvent de couler le faire. Lorsqu'il me lâche enfin les poignets me laissant des marques violacées, je l'entoure sans y prendre garde pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, et pour qu'il me serre plus fort. Un froid étrange m'enveloppe sans pour autant qu'il émane de lui.

- Alya.. Me chuchote-t-il ; Regarde.

En passant un doigt sous mon menton, il m'oblige à lever ma tête. Et je constate avec surprise et émerveillement que de gros flocons blancs commencent à tomber avec ferveur. Je souris, autant pour moi-même que pour Stephen qui a comme moi le visage illuminé de joie par le phénomène météorologique. Je me surprends même, à rire, en tournoyant sous la pluie de flocons toujours plus conséquente, en tendant mes mains pour emprisonner le moindre cristal d'un blanc éclatant. Cristaux qui, même en fondant sur le sol dès leur arrivée au sol, s'acharnent tout de même au point de blanchir peu à peu la chaussée. Stephen me regarde, les mains dans ses poches, il semble surveiller mes mouvements au cas où je voudrais de nouveau m'enfuir et cette pensée me fait sourire davantage, que d'avoir un garde du corps personnel pour moi. Après une dizaine de minutes à rire sous la neige, je me rends soudainement compte que je meurs de froid. Mes lèvres sont gercées et presque violettes et mes dents claquent. Stephen remarque que je me suis arrêté de « Jouer » restant immobile et face à lui, mes épaules à hauteurs inégales avec mon talon cassé, et il me colle contre lui puis, retirant son manteau me le passe autour de moi, dévoilant en dessous de celui-ci une seule chemise légère, moulant parfaitement ses abdominaux et pectoraux.

- Mais garde ça, je n'ai pas froid ! Tu vas tomber malade !

- Oui oui, je te crois. Et tes lèvres presque noires, ça le confirme que tu n'as pas froid.

Je regarde mes jambes nues, parsemées de frissons, puis mon pied gauche en souriant devant les dégâts faits sur mon escarpin.

- J'aurais dû prendre des cours pour savoir comment courir avec des talons de 12 centimètres sur une chaussée gelée lorsqu'on est poursuivie par un géant non identifié.

Il passe un bras au niveau de mes cuisses et l'autre sous les aisselles, pour me hisser dans ses bras, à la manière d'une princesse m'arrachant un cri de surprise.

- En attendant le géant non identifié t'empêche un pénible trajet pieds-nus sur une chaussée enneigée.

Je lui chuchote un « Merci. » et je ferme les yeux en posant ma tête contre sa poitrine et en passant mon bras autour de sa nuque. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Stephen ouvre la porte de sa chambre et me dépose sur son lit puisque même le seuil de l'hôtel passé, il a refusé de me laisser poser un pied sur le sol. Durant notre trajet, la neige n'a cessé de tomber, recouvrant ainsi petit à petit la ville qui ne dort jamais sous mes yeux émerveillés.

- Tu sais où est Mike ? Lui demandais-je.

- Il a un rendez-vous avec les bookers, tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non... J'ai la tête prise à d'autres choses en ce moment.

- Ça on l'a remarqué. Commence-t-il alors que je m'assois sur son lit ; Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Tu.. Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Parce qu'on l'a tous vu. Tes sautes d'humeurs, un jour heureuse, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le lendemain enfermée dans ta chambre à pleurer de chaudes larmes. Crois ce que tu veux mais tu es indispensable pour la fed'. Ta présence c'est comme un rayon de soleil, tu es là, et tu illumines tout le monde, enfin.. Tu illuminais tout le monde, parce que justement depuis peu ce n'est plus le cas. Tu n'es plus le soleil des vestiaires, et on.. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux savoir ce qui te _tue_ à petits feux, lentement mais sûrement. Je ne veux pas te perdre, et je veux que tu rayonnes de nouveau, comme il y a quelques mois.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en l'écoutant me clamer à quel point je semble compter pour lui et pour les vestiaires de son point de vue, mes yeux picotants pour cette belle preuve d'amitié, mais je retiens mes larmes, n'oubliant pas mon serment d'il y a quelques heures.

- Stephen.. C'est adorable ce que tu me dis là. Bien trop gentil pour une simple personne comme mo..

- Tu n'es pas simple ! Loin de là ! M'interrompt-il en me toisant debout, de toute sa hauteur.

- .. Pour une simple personne comme moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me touche, comme ça fait du bien, mais non. Désolé, de tout mon cœur, je ne peux pas tout te raconter. C'est trop long, trop compliqué, trop personnel aussi, trop intime. Je t'adore, si Mike n'était pas mon meilleur ami tu le serais, sans aucun doute, mais je ne peux pas. Ça ne concerne pas que moi.

Il paraît déçu de mon refus. Peut-être pensait-il que son sourire ravageur me ferait flancher, mais non, si je lui raconte tout je prends le risque de pleurer, encore, et je m'y refuse. Je refuse d'étaler de nouveau mes soucis, ma vie privée, mes ennuis, mes relations. Si je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper seule de mes affaires, c'est que je ferais mieux de retourner jouer dans une cours d'école. Je sens son regard bleu, avec ses deux yeux brillants comme des saphirs pénétrer au plus profond de moi alors qu'il fixe intensément mes propres prunelles, enfin il détourne son regard ;

- La personne, fin' .. Le type qui te met dans un tel état, est-ce qu'il compte pour toi, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Si.. Si un jour, j'apprends qui il est, je .. je pense que je pèterais mon câble, je pense que je lui casserai la gueule au point de le défigurer tant ça fait mal de te voir comme ça à cause de je ne sais qui..

- Oui Stephen, il compte pour moi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et si je suis comme ça ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est la mienne, il n'y est pour strictement rien, et la violence ne résout rien, crois-moi tu n'as pas besoin de lui « casser la gueule » ou je ne sais quoi. Si tu devais frapper la personne qui me rend triste alors tu devrais me frapper moi.

- Ça c'est ce que tu penses, tu penses que c'est ta faute et moi, moi, j'en suis pas vraiment convaincu, pas du tout même, je ne te crois pas, et ..

- Et chut, Stephen, s'il te plaît, pour moi, tu es adorable, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

Le cœur qu'il met pour essayer de me convaincre que je n'y suis pour rien, sans même savoir de quoi il s'agit me touche, mais ma tête commence à s'échauffer, réfléchissant trop. Je couvre le bas de mon corps d'un plaid à carreaux rouges en remarquant que je commence à avoir froid. Pour ne pas laisser un blanc s'installer, il descend son regard sur ma jambe couverte ;

- Ta cheville ? On y a pas pensé depuis tout à l'heure, mais ça va ? Elle s'est bien tordue quand ton talon à céder.

Moi aussi j'avais totalement oublié en parlant avec lui, et l'air froid de l'extérieur devait apaiser la douleur lors de notre trajet pour rentrer. Il remonte le plaid installé quelques secondes plus tôt, et observe longuement ma cheville, légèrement enflée, et détentrice d'un bleu sur le côté mais ne semblant pas plus abimée que cela, alors que moi-même, je souffre bien moins que lorsque je me débattais.

- Ça a l'air d'aller, il faudra voir demain, tu veux que je te mette une poche de glaçon dessus ?

- Non c'est bon merci.

Je laisse tomber le haut de mon corps contre le matelas, et lui tourne le dos alors qu'il s'est aussi assit sur son lit. Je sens le sommier s'affaisser quand il s'allonge à mes côtés et je sens également la maladresse dans ses gestes lorsqu'il pose l'une de ses mains sur mes côtes, près de ma taille mais sans trop s'en approcher, et enfin, un discret soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'il sombre dans le sommeil.

**OoOoO**

***PV Shawn***

- _REBECCA !_

J'hurle à nouveau. Si fort et avec tant de désespoir que cette fois-ci, elle s'arrête. Enfin. J'ai dû lui courir après pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, hurlant à tout va pour qu'elle m'entende, pour qu'elle m'accorde un répit. Une chance de m'expliquer. Pourquoi est-elle là ? C'est un cauchemar, ça me semble évident, pareille chose ne peut pas m'arriver, pas à moi, ça ne nous arrive jamais à nous, toujours aux autres. Je vais finir par me réveiller et tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Je rattrape enfin Rebecca, ma femme, celle qui devrait être la femme de ma vie, mais qui ne l'est plus. Oui, je suis fixé elle ne l'est plus. Mais cela n'enlève rien au fait que je l'aime presque autant que j'aime Alya. Elle se retourne vers moi lorsque j'arrive en face d'elle, ses yeux emplis de larmes mais remplis de tristesse, et d'une once de fureur. Oh oui, j'ai sans aucun doute dû réveiller la fureur qui est en elle, la fureur qu'elle _est_. Un vrai ouragan lorsqu'elle s'énerve. Mais je crains avoir réveillé bien plus que ça encore. Cheyenne, dans ses bras me regarde elle avec innocence et incompréhension, sans comprendre ce qui se passe alors que Cameron lui, debout aux côtés de sa mère tire sur sa chemise avec une main crispée, et n'ose relever le regard vers moi. Lui semble entre autres avoir compris la situation. Je ne sais pas si elle va me hurler dessus, ou au contraire flancher, et verser toutes ses larmes, mais je sais que quoiqu'il advienne je lui ferais - à contre-coeur - de la peine. Je ne sais pas non plus si c'est à moi de commencer, ou si je dois patiemment, sagement attendre galamment qu'elle s'exprime, et après quelques minutes à regarder son visage, puis celui de mes enfants j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air.

- J'a..

- Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ Shawn ?

Je reste la bouche ouverte, alors que sans même avoir eu ne serait-ce que le temps de prononcer une seule syllabe, elle me coupe, en lançant des mots claquant comme un fouet dans sa bouche pourtant si douce. J'ai peur, terriblement peur et pourtant je tente du mieux que je peux de conserver un quelconque sang-froid.

- Pas avec les enfants Rebecca. Rentrons, et parlons en tête-à-tête.

- _Avec_ les enfants. Ils t'ont vu, ils sont concernés, tu leurs expliques en même temps que tu m'expliques à moi.

Je n'ose même pas répliquer de nouveau et je cherche dans mon cerveau bouillonnant une tournure de phrase, quelque chose de souple, pour dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, sans pour autant que mes rejetons ne s'inquiètent de la situation et pour qu'ils pensent, innocemment que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Tu me demandes pourquoi Rebecca ? Commencais-je, en lançant un regard inquiet à mes enfants avant de me concentrer sur Rebecca ;  
J'aimerais pouvoir seulement te répondre, seulement le savoir. Tu sais, il existe, un sentiment.. l'amour. Ce sentiment indescriptible que pourtant tout le monde essaie de décrire, cette chose merveilleuse, qui donne l'impression d'avoir des ailes, qui fait battre un cœur bien plus vite qu'il ne le faudrait. Je l'ai ressenti pour toi ce sentiment, je le ressens toujours. Oui, quand je te voie je souris, je me sens bien, je suis heureux. Je t'aime. Mais au fil des années ce sentiment a perdu en intensité, en valeur. Ce n'est plus la même chose qu'au premier jour. Et ce sentiment, l'amour je le revis.. avec Alya.

Les larmes ont cessées de faire briller les prunelles marrons de mon épouse, et son souffle semble s'être calmé, je croise les doigts pour qu'elle comprenne. Pour que nous trouvions une solution, tous les deux. Il y en a sans doute une, qui ne nuirait à personne. J'hésite à laisser un blanc pour qu'elle s'exprime mais elle semble attendre la suite des explications.

- Quand notre histoire à commencer. Je me suis torturé, nuit et jour par remords, de peur de te perdre toi, et toi ma douce Cheyenne et toi mon grand Cameron. De perdre ma famille, ce qui est le plus cher à mes yeux. De vous perdre _vous_, vous qui êtes tout ce que je suis. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus je sentais mon cœur battre, battre toujours plus fort, et plus les remords m'accablaient. Alya pensait aussi à toi. Nous avons cherché, cherché une solution. Je l'ai vu pleurer, je l'ai même fait pleurer. J'avais peur de tant de choses comme si le danger venait de chaque côté, comme si j'étais encerclé. La peur de faire demi-tour et de laisser Alya seule, la peur d'avancer et de te perdre toi et ma famille, la peur - orgueilleuse - de me salir en stagnant là où j'étais avec toi et elle.  
La suite, j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment te la confier en seul à seul, elle ne concerne plus les enfants, et je veux être sincère, jusqu'au bout, si cela peut me racheter à tes yeux.

Je la regarde longuement, son visage est sans expression, impassible, et j'essaie sans succès de deviner le fond de ses pensées en scrutant ses yeux, sa bouche, ses membres dans l'espoir du moindre signe m'indiquant si je me montre coinvaincant, ou.. non. Elle soupire enfin, long soupir fatigué, et alors que je baisse les yeux vers Cameron, elle m'assène une violente gifle, me faisant valser la tête de l'autre côté. Je porte aussitôt ma main sur ma joue pour la frotter, elle a sans doute dû me laisser une sacrée marque rouge, et malgré la précarité de la situation, je réprime un sourire ; avec elle comme mère, mes enfants ne se laisseront jamais marcher sur les pieds.

- Suis-moi.

M'ordonne-t-elle brusquement. Je ne bronche pas et, malgré la douleur qui me lance sur ma joue, la suis, en constatant tristement, qu'aucun de mes deux enfants ne m'accorde un seul regard. Mon cœur se serre, si jamais il ne me considérait plus comme le même, jamais, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

La porte d'entrée grince lorsque Rebecca l'ouvre sèchement, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole de tout le trajet, m'obligeant à me serrer entre Cheyenne et Cameron à l'arrière de la voiture. Et après une demi-heure de route accompagné d'un silence des plus glacials, je soupire discrètement en humant l'odeur familière du rez-de-chaussée. Je m'ébroue puisque de nombreux flocons parsèment mon manteau et ma chevelure, alors que nous roulions sur la chaussée, une violente averse nous à surprise, émerveillant les enfants. Je lance un regard interrogateur à Rebecca en retirant mon manteau, jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi froide.

- Vas coucher les enfants, s'ils te posent une question, tu leurs réponds.

Le ton qu'elle emploie m'exaspère, mais je suppose n'avoir rien, mais absolument _rien_ à redire, je saisis donc ma petite princesse rousse dans mes bras et tends une main à Cameron qu'il refuse par un simple « Non ». Une fois à l'étage il rejoint sa chambre sans rien dire alors que je me dirige vers celle de Cheyenne, je la dépose délicatement sur le lit, et après lui avoir retiré ses atours de fée lui dépose un baisé sur la joue.

- Demain Maman ne sera plus fâchée ?

Je sens mes yeux me picoter. Peut-être qu'à cause de moi, ses deux parents seront toujours fâchés, se battront l'un contre l'autre pour avoir la garde, et plus jamais elle n'aurait une vie de petite fille normale, avec sa mère et son père aimants.

- J'espère ma puce, bonne nuit, dors bien, Princesse des mille et une nuits.

Elle me sourit en m'entendant la surnommer avec le surnom de son héroïne préféré et je sors de sa chambre, puis me rends à celle de Cameron. Lui est déjà dans son lit, tourné dos à la porte, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au nez.

- Je t'aime Cameron, fais de beaux-rêves mon grand.

Pas de réponse. Je redescends après avoir refermé sa porte. Je ne sais pas si je dois me lamenter ou me réjouir puisque l'heure des véritables explications sonne enfin. Je rejoins Rebecca dans le salon, et m'assieds face à elle sur l'un de nos fauteuils.

- Tu voulais continuer en tête-à-tête, continues.

Je soupire, et pose mes mains sur mes genoux pour contenir leur tremblement et éclaircir ma voix. Elle me toise d'un regard, digne de la plus grande reine, sans doute réfléchissant au jugement qu'elle me donnerait à la fin, on pourrait réellement se croire dans un tribunal, sauf que dans ce tribunal, la peine de mort ne serait pas abolie.

- Un instant, après des heures de réflexion fatigantes et inutiles j'ai cru que la bonne chose, était de rompre, de divorcer, de toi. Je l'ai même cru plus d'une journée. Jusqu'à ce que j'expose ma solution à Alya. Elle a tout fait, tout fait pour me dissuader, elle était touchée par cette preuve d'amour mais elle n'a pas voulu que je le fasse et m'a imposé d'y réfléchir. Ce que j'ai fais, et je me suis rendu compte, que cette solution non plus n'était pas la bonne. Je finis par me demander si il n'y en a ne serait-ce qu'une, j'aimerais tant qu'il y en ai une, juste une, une minuscule qui permettrait que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je t'ai trahi toi, j'ai trahi les promesses que nous nous étions faites, mais je te prie de m'excuser. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, je.. je ne sais même pas si je veux continuer de vivre à tes côtés mais je t'implore tout de même le pardon, ne serait-ce que par honneur, et ne serait-ce que pour nos enfants. Si leurs deux parents doivent se séparer, qu'ils restent en bon terme non ? Je vais trouver quelque chose, une alternative, quelque chose qui m'y fera voir plus clair. Mais si tu savais comme je t'aime et comme parallèlement je l'aime elle. Je prie pour que soit envoyé en enfer celui qui me pose pareil dilemne.

- En fait, tu viens clairement me demander le pardon tout en m'annonçant que tu comptes peut-être me quitter et tout en délivrant tous tes sentiments pour ta belle, charmante intention.

- Je suis sincère. Tu me demandes des explications, je te les donne, qu'elles te plaisent ou non, je te dis la vérité, je suis perdu comme je ne l'ai jamais été, mais je te dis ce que je ressens, peut-être que demain ce sera tout le contraire mais qu'importe. Fais en ce que tu veux, elle t'appartient, cette vérité.

Elle abandonne enfin son air sévère et strict pour soupirer, et pleurer. Une larme coule d'abord lentement, doucement sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre, puis l'autre oeil s'y met et bientôt ses joues sont maculées de mascara. Sa tête entre les mains, elle est prise de soubresauts par ses sanglots et triste de la voir ainsi je me lève et vais m'agenouiller auprès d'elle. J'hésite un court très court instant puis me lançant lui essuie l'une des énièmes larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Elle lève le visage vers moi et dans un reniflement passe sa main autour de mon cou.

- Shawn. Ton.. ton amante. Elle est jeune, magnifique, bien dessinée, parfaite, je comprends pourquoi tu as craqué, et je suis certaine qu'elle doit avoir de nombreuses autres qualités, intérieures. Je.. je comprendrais si tu allais avec elle mais je serais seule. Je me sens petite et gamine, j'ai l'impression de faire un caprice, de te bâillonner pour te garder ; mais je t'aime. J'ai deux enfants de toi, nous avons deux enfants ensemble. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu.. tu as été sincère quitte à me donner une vérité dure à avaler.. je suis prête à pardonner.. mais.. mais j'ai l'impression que je ne m'en remettrais jamais si tu me laisses, je t'aime tellement Shawn, _tellement_..

- Reb..

- Restes avec moi Shawn. _Restes_.

Les mots qui sortent de sa bouchent, sans me laisser le temps de répliquer sont à la fois claquants et doux, comme un ordre susurré, la voix claire de Rebecca s'évanouit telle une murmure sur le « Restes ». Un ordre ou une supplication ? Je n'ai rien à répliquer, si ce n'est lui dire que je l'aime pour la rassurer, mais la rassurer de quoi alors que je ne suis sûr de rien ? Je me lève et tends timidement ma main vers elle, elle l'accepte et l'utilise pour se relever à son tour puis je m'approche timidement pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ses mains tremblent alors que, la précédant, elle quitte la pièce pour aller dans notre chambre. Je ne la suis pas et sors dehors, toujours de gros flocons tombent et le sol en est à présent recouvert, je dégage la fine couche d'une des marches du court escalier devant la porte d'entrée et m'y assois afin de contempler le spectacle. Pour que le froid me pénêtre tel une punition, pour que la beauté des tourbillons enneigés me permette de réfléchir, pour que - peut-être - une fois le dos au mur, je puisse trouver la solution que je recherche depuis tant de temps, pour que les flocons fondant sur mon visage masquent les larmes qui y coulent déjà...

* * *

**Alors j'avoue que la partie avec Shawn est peut-être légèrement lourde ? Je ne sais pas, mais il en fallait bien une, contrairement à moi, ils ne sont pas au collège, les deux protagonistes de mon histoire (ouah! Le mot savant 8D)**

**Laisser moi une trace, quelque chose, pour m'indiquer votre passage, et ce que vous penser de ma fic avant de partir (si possible, s'il-vous-plait gentiment 8D)**

**Vous n'aimes les gens :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut ! (:**

**Cette fois-ci pas trop d'attente entre mon dernier chapitre et celui-ci. D'ailleurs je suis contente de ce chapitre, peut-être l'un de mes préférés (parce que oui j'auto-juge ma fic ._.). Dedans on retrouve un peu de joie, et de bonne humeur (et des nouveaux problèmes aussi).**

**Aussi on a un nouveau PV, a vous de deviner qui habite cette conscience perverse (bon en même temps c'est pas si dur que ça)**

**Bonne lecture 8D**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Son souffle régulier et calme faisait monter et descendre sa poitrine légèrement découverte, ses mains, posées l'une contre l'autre, servaient d'appui à son visage, caché par des mèches de cheveux bruns et bouclés. Ses longs cils noirs remuaient parfois, et sur ses lèvres, un merveilleux et léger sourire s'étirait. Au travers de ses paupières l'on voyait ses yeux bouger en pleine effervescense d'un rêve qui semblait magnifique. Le mien aussi l'est, sauf que c'est un rêve éveillé ; l'objet de toutes mes convoitises est juste devant moi, à quelques centimètres seulement. Une créature plus somptueuse que ça ne devrait être autorisé, un esprit plus joyeux et plus intelligent que tout, la perfection même. En quelques secondes, je pourrais approcher mon visage du sien et lui voler un baisé pendant son sommeil sans jamais qu'elle ne le sache. Pouvoir enfin goûter à ses lèvres pulpeuses et si bien dessinées, assouvir le désir que je cache à chaque fois que je suis avec elle. Le célibat me semblait être fait pour moi, avec tous les avantages qu'il entraîne, coureur de jupons je suis censé être, mais plus depuis que je la fréquente, _elle_. Plus depuis que mon coeur se serre lorsque je la vois arriver. Plus depuis que je fais tout pour qu'elle s'aperçoive de l'amour que je lui porte. Pourtant la merveilleuse jeune femme semble avoir décidé de me rendre la tâche compliquée, et s'obstine à ne pas se rendre compte de l'amour qui brûle dans mes yeux. Même Mike, son meilleur ami, le seul au courant -bien que la presque totalité de nos collègues s'en soit rendu compte- a sans succès essayé de lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais comme un fou.

- Stephen .. ? Me murmure-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, mettant ainsi fin à ma contemplation, alors que trop préoccupé par elle, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Me voilà enfin libéré de la torture qu'à été cette nuit. Après quelques minutes seulement de sommeil, je me suis éveillé en pensant que ce n'était qu'un simple et merveilleux rêve, mais non, elle était là, assoupie, son corps chaud presque collé contre le mien. Impossible de se rendormir après ça, j'étais condamné à l'observer durant toute la nuit, condamné à l'avoir ainsi à ma merci, sans ne rien pouvoir tenter. Sans même attendre une réponse de moi, elle se mord la lèvre avec un regard triste en se redressant et elle sort du confort procurer par les couvertures, en posant les pieds par terre je l'entends pousser un gémissement. Immédiatement je me redresse en me souvenant de sa cheville, elle ré-allonge sa jambe sur le matelas en serrant les dents et se penche en même temps que moi pour constater les dégâts ; sa cheville est enflée, violacée et légèrement tordue, des contusions sont visibles et la douleur la fait grimacer, chose étant intolérable pour moi.

- Il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Non ! Proteste-t-elle. Non ! J'ai des tas de trucs très importants à faire j'irais.. J'irais ce soir ou quand j'aurais le temps mais là c'est urgent.

Je l'observe de bas en haut, son regard est empli de détermination et elle ne le baisse pas, si je devrais lui nommer un seul défaut, ce serait sa fierté, parfois avantageuse, mais souvent bien trop développée. Et je sais qu'à cause de cette même fierté elle ne se laissera pas emmener à l'infirmerie, ou bien elle se débattra comme une diablesse, quitte à aggraver son cas.

- Laisse-moi au moins mettre de la pommade et un bandage, ne bouges pas d'un pouce, je te l'interdis.

Et je la laisse seule, assise sur le lit. Démunie, grimaçant et sortant de son sommeil on dirait une jeune enfant. Elle n'est pas comme toutes ces filles qui se révèlent être hideuses sans maquillage, elle est différente, que ce soit au réveil, en pleurant, en sang, en colère, elle reste somptueuse à regarder. Quelques minutes plus tard les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, me déposant de nouveau à l'étage de ma chambre. Je me dirige vers celle-ci lorsque j'entends une porte s'ouvrir, tordant mon cou j'aperçois Mike en sortir, la mine sombre et le regard absent, ses prunelles semblent s'illuminer d'une lueur d'espoir quand il me voit et il s'approche rapidement de moi.

- Stephen ! Pitié je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as vu Alya, après mon rendez-vous hier je l'ai cherché partout, elle était introuvable, personne ne l'avait vu, je suis rentré ici, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans la mienne, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit !

Oups. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de l'avoir croisé ou m'en maudire. Il risque de me passer un sermon inoubliable pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu, et si j'y réchappe ce sera Alya qui le subira. De larges et sombres cernes ornent ses yeux et il semble vraiment, mais vraiment fatigué. Le Mike de d'habitude n'habite résolument pas ce corps, pas de sourire, pas de plaisanteries à deux sous, je veux bien croire qu'il se soit fait du souci pour Alya, même beaucoup de soucis. Et c'est donc avec gêne et timidement que je lui avoue qu'elle était -et est toujours- avec moi.

- Elle est dans ma chambre, hier j'ai.. « Veillé » sur elle.

Son sombre regard semble hésiter entre la joie de la savoir saine et sauve, la colère de s'être tant inquiété, et une once de moquerie puisqu'il est au courant de mes sentiments pour la belle. Il me devance pour pénétrer dans la chambre, je le suis, la pommade et les bandages que j'étais allé chercher quelques minutes plus tôt. Je constate avec énervement et inquiétude qu'Alya s'être levée pendant mon absence pour enfiler une chemise noire dont elle a noué les deux bouts et un legging épais et beige avec des motifs géométriques noirs qu'elle n'a mis que sur sa jambe non blessée, laissant l'autre nue en attente de mes soins. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage en apercevant Mike devant moi, sourire qui ne disparaît pas, même lorsque ce dernier commence à crier d'une voix tremblante.

- Putain Alya ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie hier, t'aurais pû me prévenir sérieux ! J'ai cru que t'avais eu un accident, j'ai couru dans tous les sens, je t'ai cherché dans tous les coins et recoins qu'il puisse exister, j'ai questionné tout le monde, que ce soit Hunter ou le dernier fan présent dans l'arène, je suis rentré exténué, tu n'étais pas non plus à l'hôtel, j'ai fini par abandonner, par me coucher, mais je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil tant j'étais inquiet, je.. Je te déteste ! Finit-il.

Puis se laissant tomber sur le lit en soupirant de lassitude il serre dans ses bras puissants une Alya ébétée en murmurant des « J'ai eu si peur ! » ou autres « Je t'aime ». Lorsque enfin il la lâche, après l'avoir couverte de baisés ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment que je peux m'approcher d'elle et entreprendre de panser la blessure. Surpris lui reporte son attention sur la cheville d'Alya, et recommence à s'inquiéter ;

- C'est quoi ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es blessée !

Alya me devance pour lui expliquer la situation ;

- J'ai eu.. quelques problèmes dont tu seras informé en seul à seul, j'ai voulu.. prendre l'air en quelque sorte et je suis sortie en courant, en traversant une route mon talon s'est cassé et ma cheville tordue mais Stephen me courait après et m'a rattrapé du coup il y a plus de peur que de mal.

- « Quelques problèmes » !? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- Je vais te raconter, laisse-moi rassembler mes affaires et on y va.

Mike pousse un soupire pour vaincre sa colère et son visage retrouve une expression presque normale, ses traits s'étant détendus, il ne laisse pas le loisir à Alya de se lever pour se faire souffrir plus encore et après avoir jeté sans ménagement ses affaires dans son sac et attendu que j'en finisse avec son bandage, la prend dans ses bras comme je l'ai moi-même fait la veille. Elle ne souffle pas un mot et semble de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu'ils quittent la pièce je murmure rapidement ;

- Si tu as besoin de moi..

- T'inquiète. Me répond-t-elle un faible sourire s'affichant aux lèvres, puis poursuivant ; Stephen.. _merci_.

***PV Alya***

Le bandage fait par Stephen est tellement serré que j'en crierais, certes, c'est sans doute comme cela qu'il doit être pour que tout ce qui s'est tordu se remette en place, mais c'est loin d'être confortable, c'est même horrible. Je grimace, je serre les dents, me mords la lèvre, agrippe les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel Mike m'a déposé, mais rien n'y fait, j'ai beau essayer de cacher la douleur et de la bannir de mon esprit, elle persiste, subsiste et tente malgré tout et en vain de m'arracher des larmes. Mike ne se rend pas compte de tous mes gestes, puisque, debout devant la fenêtre, il semble en train de penser, en regardant le paysage blanchi.

- Et Shawn tu as des nouvelles de lui ? Comment tu vas faire, vous avez commencé une story' ensemble vous êtes obligé de la finir, par conséquent de vous revoir.

- J'avais pour projet de l'éviter avant de me souvenir de ça. Je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à ce que j'allais faire. Je sais pas hier, j'étais juste, choquée, horrifiée, tout ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je comptais faire, j'ai juste essayé d'oublier en me disant que c'était un mauvais cauchemar.  
J'aimerais bien aller parler à Rebecca mais .. Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Je sais tu m'as déjà dit que tu aimerais aller la voir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tout ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui c'est aller à l'infirmerie, puis pendant que j'irais à la salle de muscu', tu ne m'accompagneras pas sinon je sais que tu vas trouver un truc à faire dans mon dos. Donc tu vas rester ici, devant la télé ou wwe'13, tu vas finir le mode Attitude Era dans ma partie parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir, tu vas attendre sagement que je revienne, je regarderais la dernière vidéo que tu auras débloquée sur le jeu et on réfléchira ensemble.

La voix enfantine qu'il emploie dans ses instructions en mentionnant le nouveau jeu de la compagnie me fait pouffer et il me rejoint jusqu'à ce que nous riions tous les deux. Il se retourne vers moi et scrute mon visage avec un sourire débile dont lui seul possède la recette.

- D'accord chef. Je reste ici. Dis-je avec un air faussement grave.

- Parfait. Je ne te crois que moyennement, mais je t'en prie mon amour, tu restes ici. Tu ne gagneras rien, tu as six jours avant de revoir Shawn, six pour voir Rebecca si tu le souhaites, ne fais pas de bêtises. Donc maintenant lève-toi et je t'emmène à l'infirmerie en te portant comme une princesse, heureuse ? Ensuite je te laisserais entre ses petites mains d'expertes, j'irais suer comme un porc pendant que tu seras là à lézarder tranquillement. Tu as une journée de vacance, mais pas de voyage. Aller bouges que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras.

**OoOoO**

Shawn. Est-ce que je dois l'appeler, est-ce que je dois rompre, est-ce que nous avons déjà rompu sans vraiment le savoir ? Est-ce que je dois aller présenter mes excuses à Rebecca, est-ce que je dois aller m'expliquer, est-ce que je dois aller la défier pour garder son mari, pour garder celui qui fait battre mon coeur. C'est avec ces pensées envahissantes que j'erre lentement dans les couloirs, prenant tout mon temps pour poser mes béquilles l'une après l'autre. D'après Maud, l'infirmière, installée dans une chambre elle-même relooker en une infirmerie provisoire c'est une simple foulure, je peux catcher, mais je ne dois quitter mes béquilles que pour entrer dans l'arène, mes matchs ne doivent pas être trop longs, et je dois me débrouiller pour ne pas mettre mon poids sur mon pied gauche. Elle m'a aussi ordonné de porter une attèle par sécurité, et interdit tout entrainement difficile. Au moins je peux catcher, c'est ce qui compte, je suis championne, et rentré dans l'arène avec cette si jolie ceinture, la porter autour de sa taille ou sur son épaule, la sortir -luisante de mille feux- de son sac, et ne pas la lâcher du regard en se préparant. Le jour où je la perdrais, je crois que cela fera un gros, très gros vide. M'arrêtant de marcher, ou de boiter - puisque ça conviendrait mieux - , je sors de ma poche mes écouteurs les branchent à mon portable et les enfoncent dans mes oreilles. Puis reprenant ma route je commence à marmonner les paroles d'une chanson de rap qui passe sur la station de radio que j'écoute.

- Alya !

Malgré le volume de ma musique j'entends mon nom être prononcé et je relève la tête. Si l'hôtel me semblait vide, déserté de tous pour aller s'entrainer ou visiter la ville sous la neige, force est de constater que Stephen est lui toujours là, comme toujours, et qu'il m'appelle du palier de sa porte. Je rougis lorsque je prend en compte qu'il est dégoulinant d'eau et seulement couvert par une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, et d'une autre pendant sur son épaule droite. Tout le reste de son corps est nu, de ses mollets musclés jusqu'à ses abdos, parfaitement dessinés, ses pectoraux et son dos. Sa peau paraît encore plus blanche et pâle que d'habitude alors que quelques gouttes ruissellent sur son corps. Enfin ses cheveux roux, bien plus longs qu'à l'accoutumer et bien plus foncé aussi, presque rouges, ou aubruns lui tombent élégamment sur le front. Dans sa main droite il tient une brosse à dents pleine de dentifrice et les alentours de sa bouche en sont eux-même barbouillés. Il étire un sourire moqueur couleur vert menthe, sans doute le parfum dudit dentifrice en constatant que je rougis à la vue de son corps si dénudé.

- Bah quoi ? Dit-il en faisant semblant d'ignorer son corps d'Apollon.

- Stephen. Tu sais que ce n'est pas normal de se prommener dans les couloirs quand on est pratiquement nu et qu'on se brosse les dents ? C'est censé se passer dans ta salle de bain ça. Lui expliquais-je en illustrant mes paroles avec de petits gestes.

Il rigole à ma boutade et, s'appuyant contre le mur regarde mes béquilles ;

- Alors, verdict ? C'est grave ?

- Non pas trop. Juste des béquilles pendant deux semaines, un solide bandage plus une attèle, ça fait mal, mais ça va, je peux catcher.

- Tant mieux. Et moi, tu ne me demandes pas combien de litres de sang j'ai perdu à cause de ta griffure ?

Je pouffe devant l'air de chien battu qu'il prend en caressant sa si douloureuse « blessure ».

- On ne la voit même plus, juste une petite trace, pis c'est pas ma faute, je ne voulais voir personne.

- Pourtant elle était superbe notre petite soirée. Réplique-t-il moqueur ; Dit, ça te tente qu'on aille se promener ? Et si tu as trop mal je te porterais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous a vouloir me porter ? Bon j'avoue j'adore. Enfin seulement comme les princesses, mais quand même ! Oui je veux bien, je vais mettre un manteau.

Et je le laisse rentrer dans sa propre chambre. Quitte à obéir à Mike, autant trouver de la compagnie et ne pas passer mon après-midi seule à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, à penser à Shawn et à me frapper la tête contre tous les murs. J'enfile une paire de bottines noires, qui passe de justesse en s'arrêtant juste à quelques millimètres de mon attèle, et une fois mon manteau noir avec une capuche en fourrure et mon bonnet beige enfiler, je prends mon portable pour annoncer le verdict de l'infirmière à Mike en lui envoyant un simple petit texto. Je reprends mes béquilles, non sans légèrement grimacer en recommençant à marcher et sors dans le couloir. Quelques minutes après Stephen sort de la sienne, propre comme un sou neuf et chaudement habillé. Il me tend son bras d'un air moqueur en sachant très bien que je ne peux pas le prendre puis part devant moi comme s'il conduisait une dame.

Nous descendons au bas de l'hôtel, et après quelques minutes de marche qui me semblent interminables d'autant plus que même si les trottoirs ont été sâlés et déblayés, mes béquilles menacent de glisser à chaque moment, nous arrivons dans un petit parc désert. La neige recouvre tout, chaque millimètre carré et ce partout. Sur un banc on peut voir plus de 15 centimètres de neige, et malgré la très basse température, la beauté du paysage fait tout oublier. Stephen entre en passant au-dessus d'un petit portillon hors d'usage puisqu'il est bloqué par la neige et me laisse de l'autre côté.

- Steepheeen. Je peux pas bouger imbécile, super les sorties avec toi. Lui dis-je en pouffant.

Il se retourne me regarde, abandonnée comme un chien sur le trottoir et fait demi-tour, les mains dans ses poches. Il prend mes béquilles, les plantent dans la neige, puis me saisit moi pour me faire passer à mon tour du bon côté, et comme je me retrouve les pieds, y compris mon attèle dans la neige sans pouvoir bouger, il soupire et tombe à genoux dans la neige en m'ordonnant de grimper sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il se relève une petite quantité de neige est restée dans mon attèle, et je remue le pied pour que la neige en tombe puis je finis par me stabiliser en agrippant les cheveux de l'Irlandais et par regarder le paysage.

- C'est trop beau ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de souffler, tout excitée par la beauté des lieux.

- C'est-à-dire qu'avec tes mains sur mes yeux je ne vois pas grand-chose.

Je baisse la tête vers lui en remarquant que mes doigts s'accrochaient au mèches retombants sur son front, cachant ainsi ses yeux et je pouffe en les retirant pour leur trouver un autre appuie. La neige crisse dans ces petits bruits que tout le monde adore entendre, et le vent m'arrache quelques larmes. Les arbres sont dénués de feuilles mais se sont trouvés une autre parure et des stalactites les décorent joliment, l'herbe est recouverte par la neige bien que de ci et de là quelques brins s'en échappent, et l'épaisse couverture blanche recouvre absolument tout d'un blanc propre et éclatant qui semble refléter le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Après seulement quelques pas Stephen se baisse à nouveau et m'aide à descendre puis s'en dire mot, me laisse en plant dans la neige, sans que je puisse bouger de trop et disparait derrière un arbre.

Prenant mon mal en patience, je me laisse tomber dans la neige, mes fesses rencontrant en premières le sol froid mais confortable malgré tout. Alors que je saisis dans mes mains une poignée de flocons blancs sur lesquels je souffle, les laissant s'envoler tels des belles colombes, je reçois une boule de neige qui vient se fracasser dans ma tête, et dans un cri d'indignation, je lève les yeux pour voir Stephen se tordre de rire derrière l'arbre qui l'avait fait disparaître quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Stephen Farrelly ! Viens ici que je te botte ton putain de blanc-bec de cul !

Puis esquivant une nouvelle boule de neige et entendant son rire toujours plus fort, je rassemble une poignée de neige que je moule entre mes mains gelées et que je lance avec autant de force que possible, mais lui pouvant se déplacer il l'esquive sans difficulté et m'en lance une autre, que je reçois contre ma poitrine.

- Viens ici que je te pète la gueule ! Stephen ! Continuais-je hors de moi, mais les yeux allumés d'une lueur rieuse. Tu es mort et enterré dix pieds sous terre !

Enfin après avoir fini de s'amuser en me frappant à distance, il se rapproche en courant et sans me laisser le temps de lui asséner quelconque tape pour cette humiliation, me prend sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. Je recommence à hurler, alors qu'il ne court pas, mais _saute_ dans la neige, me procurant ainsi la charmante envie de rendre mon déjeuner et tous mes organes par la même occasion.

- Steph...

Et sans me laisser le temps de continuer à hurler, il s'arrête net, et me pose allongée, avec un semblant de délicatesse dans la neige. Alors que j'ouvre ma bouche pour lui hurler dessus, il me devance ;

- On fait des anges dans la neige ?

Je pouffe devant son air enfantin, et il se laisse tomber à mes côtés en commençant à gesticuler ses bras et ses jambes. J'attends qu'il se soit relevé pour m'y mettre aussi, et faire glisser mes membres sur le sol. Contournant mon ange à moi, Stephen vient se placer au-dessus de ma tête et attrape mon bonnet.

- _Mon bonnet !_

Commençais-je à hurler, et me mettant à quatres-pattes puis donnant une impulsion sur ma jambe sans attèle, je lui saute dessus avant qu'il ne puisse partir en courant. De justesse j'atterris sur lui et alors que j'essaye d'attraper sa main et par conséquent mon bonnet, qu'il fait voleter au-dessus de moi, agitant le pompon en fourrure sous mon nez pour l'éloigner avant que je n'arrive à l'attraper, il me fait soudainement rouler dans la neige pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi.

- C'est pas malin ça, je peux te mettre un coup là où il ne faut pas. Lui dis-je malicieusement.

Il me sourit, et s'asseyant sur mon bassin, vide mon bonnet de toute la neige qu'il a attrapé, et se repenche sur moi pour me le mettre, puis avec ses deux mains il plaque les miennes contre le sol froid. Sans me lâcher des yeux, avec un regard pénétrant, il approche doucement, tout doucement son visage du mien et alors que je cligne mes yeux, pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ai d'abord un geste de recul, surprise, puis sans pouvoir me défaire de son étreinte me laisse faire. Si ses lèvres étaient elles gelées, la sensation de son baisé n'en est pas moins brûlante, agréable, délicieuse et .. avec un goût de .. _Menthe_. Une fois sûr que je ne tenterais pas de partir, il lâche mes mains et vient caresser mes cheveux, avec une douceur incomparable, puis il s'allonge pratiquement sur moi, compressant ma poitrine contre ses pectoraux et collant nos deux bassins. Les seules fois où il se détache de moi ne durent que quelques minuscules secondes, pas assez pour que je me sépare de son corps et lorsqu'il rejoint de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes j'oublie totalement ce que je fais. Enfin, après une durée indéterminée, peut-être une minute, ou peut-être une heure il s'écarte, l'air grave mais la mine heureuse ;

- Désolé.. Euh.. Je n'aurais pas dû.. Tu..

- Tais-toi.

Et sans même réfléchir, sans même comprendre je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et le rapproche à nouveau de moi pour lui déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres. Je sens ses petits cheveux dans le haut de la nuque se soulever et un frisson le parcourir dans le dos, à nouveau il se décolle de moi et j'observe son visage conquis, puis en m'asseyant, je tends mon cou vers lui pour lui déposer un autre baisé sur sa joue, à l'endroit même ou celle-ci se creuse sur la griffure que je lui ai laissée la veille. Il se relève, et chassant la neige de ses vêtements trempés me tend une main que j'accepte volontiers. Je me lève donc à mon tour avec son aide et refusant les bras qu'il ouvre pour moi lui assure que je peux marcher un peu. Je passe mon bras autour de son cou, et commence à avancer à ses côtés, lentement mais sans trop faire souffrir ma cheville blessée.

- Tu sais, commence-t-il, que je suis fou de toi depuis que j'ai appris à te connaître ? Non, je ne crois pas que tu sâche, mais si tu savais, il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en étais pas rendue compte. Je crois que tous les vestiaires savent à quel point je suis fou de toi.

- Non.. Je .. Je ne savais vraiment pas.. Dis-je en rigolant timidement.

Il s'arrête net et me prend la main.

- Je suis fou amoureux, depuis toujours je crois. Il me semble que depuis le jour où je suis sorti du ventre de ma mère, pleurant pour la vie, j'étais déjà amoureux de toi. Tu es tous, tu es partout, tu es simplement.

* * *

**Alors voilà ! 8D **

**Un avis, conseil ou autre revolver et hâche si vous n'êtes point satisfait ? N'hésiter pas à le dire dans les reviews, je serais curieuse de voir ce qu'il en est.**

**Alors voilà je sois assez contente de ce chapitre (eh vous avez remarqué ? Le sourire plein de dentifrice de Stephen et le baisé parfum menthe ? Oui je suis débile ._.) J'espère que vous aussi (:**

**Il n'est pas très long, mais normalement le prochain devrait l'être :)**

**Aller plein de bisoux :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou ! :)**

**Cette fois-ci pas trop de retard, enfin je crois x) Comme d'habitude merci à ceux qui lisent silencieusement mais aussi à ceux qui me laissent de gentils reviews, Cabana, Jane Brooks (jetez lui des poivrons à elle, il n'y a pas de raison particulières, c'est pour me venger ! :D)**

**Voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
****Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

***Stephen***

Un léger sourire orne ses lèvres, et c'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle m'embrasse la joue avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre qu'elle partage avec Mike. A mon tour je rentre dans la mienne et après avoir pris quelques secondes pour retirer chaussures, manteaux, écharpes et pulls, tous aussi trempés les uns que les autres, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit dans un grincement de plainte venant du sommier. Mes paupières se ferment, me privant ainsi de ma vue, et c'est dans cette obscurité totale que je sens avec plaisir une délicieuse odeur que je reconnais parfaitement bien. _Son_ odeur. Je prends dans mes mains un pan du draps et amène le tissu contre mon nez avec délicatesse pour un humer le précieux parfum avec plaisir. J'ai beau me le répéter sans cesse, encore et encore, faire résonner ces mots dans ma tête, rien n'y fait, je crois rêver. Cette après-midi, ces quelques heures avec _elle_, Alya, le délicieux goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, le brun de ses yeux, la clarté de son rire insouciant. Mes mains tremblantes, mon dos parsemé de frissons chaque fois qu'elle posait sa main sur moi, mon coeur battant à la chamade, bien plus vite qu'il ne le faudrait. J'aurais préféré que ces moments ne prennent jamais fin, qu'ils s'étirent jusqu'à n'en jamais finir, jusqu'à ma mort et j'aurais eu une vie parfaite. Je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas un super-héros, un sauveur ou une autre idiotie de ce genre, mais depuis tant de semaines, une tristesse dont elle ne parle avec personne l'accable et pourtant, aujourd'hui, avec moi, je n'ai rien vu d'éteint dans ses yeux. Peut-être un peu de peur ou de surprise mais elle n'était pas triste, et même si il n'y avait pas de l'amour dans son regard, c'était déjà une grande victoire pour moi ; elle riait, souriait, revivait. Est-ce-que ce baisé amènera une histoire, ou est-ce sans lendemain ? Cela m'est égal, si j'ai pu lui rappeler ce qu'était le bonheur durant quelques heures et puisqu'elle m'a fait passer la meilleure journée de ma vie. Elle m'a simplement fait la bise lorsque nous nous sommes quittés dans le couloir et je crains que cela veuille dire qu'elle n'assume pas notre « Relation » si relation il y a. Tant pis. Au pire ce n'est qu'un échantillon et je me battrais pour avoir plus, pour l'avoir pour moi puisque c'est elle qui fait battre mon coeur, elle que je veux depuis tant de temps. Un frappement à ma porte me fait brusquement ouvrir les yeux, sortir de l'obscurité et cesser de me passer en boucle les images de l'après-midi.

- Stephen ? Je peux entrer ?

Au travers de la porte j'entends, et reconnais la voix légèrement enrouée de Nick, un ami fidèle et un confident, je lui indique d'entrer et me redresse en me frottant les yeux. Lorsqu'il apparaît sur le seuil de la porte, je le détaille en tout point ; en vêtements de sport, sweat et jogging, il affiche un air anxieux puisque, une main à sa bouche il ronge ses ongles et de l'autre tire triture sa chaine en or qu'il porte autour du cou. Ses cheveux sont trempés, comme s'il sortait de la douche et une lueur d'inquiétude brille dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il referme à clé la porte derrière et lui et se laisse glisser contre cette dernière pour finir assit sur le sol, la tête entre ses deux mains. Je me lève pour aller à ses côtés et m'asseoir juste en face en tailleur.

- C'est Mike ...

Et à peine a-t-il prononcer le nom du jeune homme qu'il fond en larmes. Je me mords la lèvre et lui caresse l'épaule avec compassion en attendant qu'il expose le problème le mettant dans cet état puisque sous ses airs de rebelle, le blond est en fait sensible comme une fleur, et possède un coeur en or qui est malheureusement bien facile de blesser. J'attends de savoir ce qui l'a attristé à propos du fameux Mike. S'il y a quelques mois Nick et moi n'étions que de simples amis, le jour où j'ai surpris un regard coulant du blond en direction du meilleur ami d'Alya et que je suis allé lui demander franchement s'il ressentait quelque chose pour ce dernier, nous nous sommes comme par miracle considérablement rapproché. Il aurait pu me mentir et m'assurer du contraire, sauf que manque de chance pour lui, à peine j'avais posé ma question que ses pommettes s'enflammaient couleur piment. Et depuis j'étais devenu son confident vis-à-vis de ses sentiments, rapprochement non négligeable puisque j'étais le seul au courant de son homosexualité et donc le seul à pouvoir le consoler si besoin était.

- ... On est parti s'entrainer avec lui, Randy et Adam. Après ça, dans les vestiaires, je sortais de la douche et Mike était toujours là, il était debout, adossé à un casier. Il lisait des feuilles qu'il tenait entre ses mains et il avait ses petits cheveux rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le front. J'ai fais une connerie, je n'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai embrassé, il m'a poussé, s'est retenu de dire quelque chose je crois et est parti en claquant la porte.

- Merde...

Ses pleurs redoublent en terminant son explication cale ma tête entre mes mains dans une expression sérieuse et désolée. Si Mike raconte cela à qui que ce soit, Nick subira à coup sûr de stupides remarques, certains refuseront peut-être même qu'il se change avec eux. Être gay dans le buisness n'est pas facile, que ce soit pour l'image qu'on obtient auprès des fans ou bien avec ses collègues. Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent encore qu'être gay est une maladie, dans ce cas-là l'amour lui-même est une terrible épidémie. Je prends la tête blonde platine de Nick, la pose contre mon épaule toujours aussi nue qu'à l'instant où j'ai retiré mes vêtements et tente de le consoler avec quelques chuchotements doux en caressant les cheveux bouclés du jeune homme.

- Tu penses qu'il va le dire ? Murmure-t-il après s'être un peu calmé et en essuyant ses joues avec la paume de ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer de lui en toucher un mot si je le vois, et toi, essaye de l'éviter d'accord ?

***Alya***

Sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, ma mâchoire s'ouvre totalement, me donnant un air hébété et surpris alors que je m'imagine la scène mentalement.

- Sérieux ? Parvins-je enfin à murmurer à demi-amusée.

Mike hôche la tête de haut en bas, l'air grave alors qu'il ouvre la portière et sort du taxi. Il m'aide à le rejoindre après que j'ai payé le chauffeur, posant lentement mes pieds chaussés de hauts escarpins dans la fine couche de neige, bien moins conséquente que la veille. J'essaye d'y bien planter mes béquilles pour garder l'équilibre en continuant ;

- Mais, tu as réagi de quelle façon ?

- Je l'ai poussé pour qu'il me lâche.. j'avais envie de hurler un truc mais je n'ai pas trouvé quoi dire. Rajoute-t-il pour me faire rire puis ; Et je me suis cassé. Je sais pas ça m'a choqué, pas que j'ai un truc contre les gays et tout, mais ça fait quelque chose quoi.

- Et tu as aimé ?

Il se tourne vers moi l'air ahuri, et alors que je tente de garder un air sérieux, j'éclate de rire, lui montrant ainsi que je le taquine. Il me fait une moue déçu et se penche pour ramasser une poignée de neige, révélant ainsi le béton du trottoir, puis me la met dans le dos, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et d'indignation alors que je me secoue en vain pour la faire glisser et que je ris toujours autant de la tête qu'il m'a fait.

- C'est drôle hein ? Je te déteste. Puis toi tu n'es pas mieux avec _Stephen_, j'ai su à l'instant où je suis rentré dans notre chambre, à ta mine presque joyeuse et ton sourire béat qu'il s'était passé un truc. Ouh que c'était chou cette petite escapade dans la neige, quoi de plus cliché, mais c'est tellement romantique et puis c'est avec _Stephen_, donc attention.

Dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux sans que j'aie une possibilitée pour me défendre avec mes béquilles aux mains et la neige glissant dans mon dos qui me paralyse.

- En plus il embrasse merveilleusement bien apparamment, tu ne veux pas lui demander de me rouler une pelle à moi aussi, comme ça, ça fera deux mecs que j'aurais embrassés à mon tableau de chasse. Continue-t-il en riant.

- Michael Mizanin. Ferme ta gueule. Ou tu auras à faire à moi.

Réplique-je en lui donnant une tape qui le fait enfin taire, du moins pour une certaine durée. Nous arrêtons nos enfantillages, nos tapes et nos boutades en effectuant les derniers pas menant à la discothèque. Le son de la musique nous parvient du bâtiment, ainsi que les cris des fêtards, et les ondes sont tellement puissantes que le sol en tremble même légèrement. Je m'approche du videur qui nous donne l'autorisation d'entrer d'un simple mouvement de tête et descend les escaliers précautionneusement avec mes béquilles.

- On fait comme on a dit hein ? Tu me surveilles et si Stephen vient me voir tu arrêtes direct de chauffer ton coup et tu viens me proposer de danser. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le faire mais on se débrouillera, tu me trouves une excuse pour m'éloigner de lui ok ?

- Oui chef ! Dit-il d'un ton militaire en s'en allant directement vers la piste de danse.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en secouant la tête de lassitude et détourne mon regard pour balayer la salle à la recherche de nos collègues venus à pied, sans doute déjà arriver depuis longtemps. Enfin, après quelques secondes de solitude totale, j'aperçois Chris et Adam, tous deux assis au comptoir du bar, un cocktail à la main, sur la piste de danse je vois Gail et Natalya se déhancher comme de vraies déesses et sur une table isolée, j'aperçois Randy et Nick, tous deux leurs portables à la main. Je les rejoins en soupirant de soulagement puisqu'il n'y a aucun signe de Stephen et après m'être assise je retire mon manteau et mon écharpe pour dévoiler une merveilleuse robe de soirée noire pailletée reflétant les lumières de la pièce.

- Sexy.

Dit Randy en riant et en jetant un coup d'oeil au décolleté de ma robe alors que je soupire devant le regard malicieux qu'il me lance. Je prends mon sac et cherche la pièce maitre de ma tenue du soir ; une sorte de serre-tête noir et argent, brillant de mille feux que je mets dans mes cheveux bouclés et qui ressort admirablement bien, s'accordant parfaitement avec ma chevelure et ma tenue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, aller danser, vous vous le pouvez au moins.

- Ouais. Mais bon, comme tu as tes béquilles on sait pertinemment que tu ne pourras pas monter sur n'importe quel comptoir ou table pour mettre l'ambiance. Me répond le catcheur surnommé la vipère, un stupide sourire aux lèvres.

- Ahah, quel sens de l'humour. Lui dis-je en tirant la langue.

Puis après quelques minutes à scruter la piste de danse, le beau bronzé nous abandonne en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse, plus précisément vers une jeune femme ayant un décolleté plongeant et des yeux aguicheurs. Je lève les yeux vers Nick qui évite soigneusement mon regard en gardant le sien fixé sur son écran. Après avoir bu une petite gorgée d'alcool dans le verre à Randy, je me lance, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors comme ça .. ?

Il rougit immédiatement lorsque je laisse ma phrase en suspens et range son portable dans sa poche de costar, puis me regardant avec sérieux ;

- Alya, je te supplie de ne dire à propos de ça. Je ne suis pas étonné que Mike t'es tout raconté, mais s'il-te-plaît fait en sorte que ça reste entre lui et toi, si on apprend que je suis gay..

- Eh mais Nick, je n'ai rien contre les gays, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec toi et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer, je ne dirais rien ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas comme ça moi, et Mike non plus. Mais à une condition.. Je me penche vers lui avec un sourire friand ; Dis-moi tout à propos de ce que tu penses de Mike, je ne le lui répêterais pas promis.

- C'est pas descriptible. Commence-t-il en riant, visiblement soulagé de savoir que mon meilleur ami et moi ne trahirons pas son secret. Je .. Je peux pas l'expliquer, je crois que je n'y arriverais pas.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise et interrompant Nick qui lance un regard de remerciement au propriétaire de ladite main alors que je me retourne pour me retrouver en face de Stephen. Habillé d'une chemise dont les boutons du haut sont ouverts et d'un pantalon légèrement bouffant noir. Ses cheveux roux tels du feu sont maintenus par du gel dans une coupe décoiffée qui lui donne un côté de vilain garçon et ses beaux yeux bleus remplis d'étoiles me fixent avec attention. Je passe au peigne fin la piste de danse dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Mike, le seul à pouvoir me sauver mais je n'en vois pas le moindre signe et je reporte mon attention vers le grand roux.

- Tu veux danser ?

La question me prend de court et cette fois-ci je me retourne vers Nick dans l'espoir d'un peu d'aide, pourtant celui-ci n'a pas le temps de m'aider s'il comptait le fare puisque voyant que je ne réponds pas, préférant balbutier avec hésitation Stephen ne me laisse pas le temps de le faire attendre plus longtemps et m'entraîne vers la piste de danse en me portant presque, sans que j'aie à toucher le sol avec ma cheville blessée.

Une fois au milieu de la foule d'inconnus dansant tous en rythme avec les pulsions de la musique, j'oublie ma blessure, mon envie d'éviter Stephen, et commence à danser, le son résonnant dans mes oreilles et les murs et sols vibrant tant le volume est élevé. Je me tourne pour coller mon dos au torse du grand roux, et en tenant ses mains, accompagne ses mouvements en me déhanchant et en faisant voler mes cheveux dans son visage. Tantôt je glisse sensuellement le long de son corps jusqu'au sol, tantôt je me décolle pour tournoyer seule sur la piste et revenir brusquement contre lui. Lui ne fait presque que me regarder, en contemplation, et je sens ses mains trembler lorsque je les prends pour les poser sur ma taille. Je danse simplement pour danser, pour oublier, pour me libérer, et lorsqu'enfin la musique se tait pour laisser place aux hurlements aigus des gens déchainés dans la salle, mon front est parsemé de quelques gouttes de sueur. Puis une autre musique reprend, bien plus douce cette fois-ci. Sans nous laisser le temps de reprendre notre souffle, Stephen reprend un semblant de confiance puisque je ne le mène plus et me rapproche de lui par la taille quant à moi je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je sens ses mains caresser mon dos puis les courbes de mon bassin et, échappant à mon regard alors que je pose ma tête sur son épaule, il vient déposer quelques baisés dans le creux de mon cou, dans mes cheveux, savourant le goût de ma peau du bout de ses lèvres. Enfin il recule son torse et m'embrasse sur les lèvres, emmenant ma langue s'enrouler avec la sienne et volant mon souffle. J'entends des sifflements et devine qu'ils viennent probablement de nos collègues ayant surpris la danse sensuelle et le baisé. Je n'y prends pas garde et me colle encore plus contre Stephen, jusqu'à ce que même l'air ne puisse plus passer entre nos corps. Une grimace apparaît sur le coin de ma bouche en sentant ma cheviller commencer à me lancer sérieusement, et la surprenant, le grand roux pose ses mains sur mes cuisses laissées nues par ma robe, et me hisse jusque dans ces bras, de façon à ce que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et j'embrasse à mon tour son cou tendrement.

De nouveau la musique se tait pour laisser place à une nouvelle bien plus rythmée et énergique, et je me rends soudain compte que j'aurais aimé que la précédente ne s'arrête jamais, tant j'étais bien dans les bras de Stephen. Je me dégage malgré tout et retourne en boitant à la place que j'occupais avant, maintenant désertée par tous ses anciens occupants pour y récupérer mes béquilles. Stephen me suit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'arrête soudainement de danser alors que je scrute en vain les moindres coins de la salle à la recherche de Mike, toujours introuvable. Le grand roux pose ses mains sur ma taille mais j'ai un mouvement incontrôlé de recul, puis en enfilant mon manteau et mon écharpe ;

- C'est sans doute un peu tard pour dire que je ne voulais pas trop que les autres soient au courant dès le premier jour, mais si on pouvait éviter de se coller toute la journée.. J'vais y aller, il faut que je réfléchisse et que je dorme.

Il me regarde d'un air perdu et visiblement déçu et alors que je m'éloigne, malgré la musique battant toujours son plein, je l'entends shooter dans la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise, soupirer et s'asseoir.

**OoOoO**

**(Lundi)**

- Il va bientôt arriver.

- Mais ça va très bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Eh ! Show must go on. Me dit Mike en faisant un clin d'oeil et en se levant pour quitter ma lodge.

- Mike ! Si tu croises Stephen qui vient par ici, surtout, surtout trouves un moyen pour qu'il ne vienne pas.

Il rigole et referme la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule assise sur un banc à contempler mon titre, toujours aussi brillant et beau. J'appréhende tellement de revoir Shawn. Voilà une semaine nous étions ici même et nous filions le parfait amour, ou _presque_. Un imprévu et tout s'était écroulé, tout était tombé en miettes plus vite qu'un château de cartes. Et maintenant il y avait Stephen. Depuis la soirée en discothèque je le fuyais comme la peste, ne répondant pas à ses sms, ne lui ouvrant pas la porte de ma chambre, refusant les sorties où il était du programme, me rendant compte que je lui faisais affreusement mal sans pour autant pouvoir cesser de le fuir, parce que je m'en voulais comme jamais pour avoir voulu jouer la séductrice ce soir-là, et parce que j'avais peur de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, parce que jusqu'à présent ce n'était pas de l'amour qui brillait dans mes yeux, ou du moins pas _encore_, mais il y a une sorte d'attraction, de gravité qui m'empêche de m'éloigner lorsqu'il me tient, lorsqu'il me caresse. Et quelque chose de magique, de joyeux s'instaure en moi quand il m'embrasse, pas la tristesse de tous les problèmes auxquels Shawn et moi devons faire face. Et pour ces problèmes, je sais pertinemment quand ils prendront fin ; lorsque Shawn et moi ne nous reverrons plus, en tout cas plus comme des amants, parce qu'après avoir passé des semaines, des nuits blanches à chercher en vain, je suis arrivée au constat qu'il n'y avait aucune solution nous permettant de rester ensemble et de libérer l'ancien catcheur de tous ses engagements. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mes mains, posées sur mes genoux pour leur faire cesser leurs tremblements, elles sont moites et crispées et à mes jambes, la blessée sans attèle puisque dans moins d'une heure je ferais mon entrée dans l'arène. Puis voulant trouver quelque chose à faire, je regarde la coiffeuse, en face de moi, et décide après m'être levée de me lisser les cheveux pour passer le temps. Peu à peu mes mains cessent de trembler et je retrouve de l'habilité dans mes gestes.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que mon lissage touche à sa fin, j'entends frapper à ma porte. Eclaircissant ma voix et respirant longuement, j'indique d'entrer après avoir débranché mon lisseur. La porte s'ouvre sur Shawn, et voyant ses cheveux blonds voleter élégamment lorsqu'il referme la porte derrière lui, je sens mon coeur se serrer, et hésite à aller le couvrir de baisés passionnés. Finalement j'opte pour la deuxième option, consistant à rester plantée sur mon siège, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un air timide. Après être lui aussi rester quelques minutes à me regarder, adosser contre le mur et sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, il finit par se rapprocher de moi et passer ses bras autour de moi en venant caler sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Tu m'as manqué. Finit-il par dire, puis me levant il me serre dans ses bras avec amour.

Je le serre contre moi avec plaisir, lui retirant la possibilité de bouger tant je presse mon corps contre lui. Je sens sa main ébouriffer gentiment mes cheveux, alors que je me délecte de son parfum, savourant la sensation de l'avoir contre moi. Enfin je le m'écarte de lui, sans toutefois lâcher son poignet, que j'agrippe comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- Rebecca semble m'avoir pardonné, elle semble encore vouloir de moi. Mais elle m'a mis dehors, et tant que je n'aurais pas finis la story' qui m'implique ici, et surtout avec toi, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ouvrira pas sa porte. Commence-t-il par expliquer avec un triste sourire.

Caressant toujours son poignet, je regarde longuement le sol puis prenant une longue inspiration ;

- Shawn.. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux eu l'occasion de longuement réfléchir ces derniers temps. Tu as une femme, deux enfants ; une vie dans laquelle je n'ai pas ma place, du moins pas ma place en tant que ton amante. Il n'y a pas de choix possible.

Il baisse les yeux, et prenant la main qui tenait son bras, l'emmène jusqu'à sa bouche pour y déposer un petit baisé, m'arrachant un léger sourire alors que je continue ;

- On a cherché une solution, et il n'y en a pas. La seule, c'est que nous ne nous voyions plus, plus en tant qu'amants. Ce sera dur, pour moi, pour toi, mais c'est ce qu'il faut. De toute façon y a-t-il une autre solution ? Non. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un tu sais, et rien ne nous empêchera de nous voir en tant qu'amis, comme au bon vieux temps. Puis retournant me lover dans ses bras ; Je t'aime tant.

**OoOoO**

Ma musique se lance, et je fais mon entrée en même temps qu'elle dans l'arène. D'abord déséquilibrée en devant marcher sans mes béquilles comme si ne rien n'était, puis légèrement grimaçante en sentant ma cheville commencer à me lancer, je finis par contrôler mes émotions faciales et afficher un sourire prétentieux. Habillée d'un short et d'un court top tous deux noirs, une fine dentelle recouvre mon ventre et mon dos laissant entrevoir ma peau. Mes cheveux lissés sont eux rassemblés dans une queue-de-cheval raide et plaquée, et accroché à l'aide de pinces brillantes, un bout de dentelle retombe sur mon visage, faisant ressortir au travers des mailles mon gloss rouge profond. Alors que je confie ma ceinture à un agent du staff, mon adversaire du soir, Brie Bella, accompagnée de sa jumelle Nickie dans un match où mon titre n'est pas mis en jeu, arrivent sous les applaudissements du public.

La première des deux jumelles rentre dans le ring alors que l'autre va se placer près du coin. Je retire la dentelle qui cachait presque mon visage et la tend à un agent, puis échauffe mes poignets, ainsi que mes chevilles, prenant le plus grand soin avec la seconde, blessée. La cloche sonne et Brie se précipite vers moi, me poussant dans mon coin et en tentant de m'étrangler, je lui réponds avec un coup de pied dans le ventre qui la fait lâcher prise. Elle revient à la charge et me projette dans les cordes, je serre les dents en rebondissant dans celles-ci et en devant courir mais je n'ai pas le temps de souffrir plus puisque la brune me reprend dans un backbreaker douloureux. Brie me relève et tente un hurricarana que j'évite en la repoussant, elle tombe sur le tapis du ring et attrape une corde dans ses mains alors que je tiens ses deux jambes et tire dessus. L'arbitre se tourne face à moi alors que je les lâche et me donne un avertissement alors que regardant mon adversaire, je me rends compte qu'elle fait un changement avec Nickie qui monte sur le ring comme si ne rien n'était. Je bouscule l'arbitre et vais asséner une gifle à la jumelle quand une musique m'interrompt, surprise Nickie lève la tête vers le titantron et j'en profite par l'agripper au short et la prendre en roll-up, l'arbitre se laisse glisser au sol et fait sans difficulté le compte de 3 alors que les deux jumelles crient folles de rage. Je regarde à mon tour le titantron pour voir Shawn marcher sur la rampe d'accès, le visage sérieux et fermé envers les fans légèrement hésitants à huer l'une des légendes du catch. Il monte sur le ring alors que les Bellas sortent de l'arène, je vais près des cordes pour récupérer mon titre et le lever bien haut et retourne vers Shawn qui me tend une main galante et ouvre les cordes pour que je puisse passer sans encombre. Je descends doucement sur le sol prenant garde à ma cheville qui me lance régulièrement et l'ancien catcheur me rejoint. Alors qu'il avance vers l'entrée de l'arène j'attrape son bras pour le retenir, et alors qu'il se retourne, remonte ma ceinture sur mon épaule et prend son visage entre mes mains pour déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres.

Des frissons apparaissent partout sur ma peau, dans ma nuque, dans mon dos, sur mon ventre alors que j'embrasse de nouveau celui qui fait battre mon coeur, je profite de l'instant un maximum alors que j'entends les cris et sifflements de la foule, surprise. Enfin je me sépare de lui, et lui prenant la main, l'emmène hors de l'arène sans un regard pour les fans.

Dès que nous sommes hors de vue du public, je lâche la main de Shawn et vais chercher une bouteille d'eau mise à disposition sur une caisse et, après avoir retiré ma botte de combat, en verse le contenu sur ma cheville enflée et violacée. Le liquide glacé provoque des frissons sur ma jambe mais malgré le choc thermique soulage ma jambe et m'arrache un gémissement entre la douleur et le soulagement. Shawn s'approche et regarde ma cheville avec inquiétude.

- C'est quoi, tu es blessée ?

- Juste une broutille, j'ai eu l'autorisation de combattre, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu peux m'aider à aller dans ma lodge ?

Il me sourit et je passe mon bras dans sa nuque alors qu'il met le sien sur ma taille et me rammène ainsi à ma lodge. Je vais m'asseoir en face du miroir et commence à me démaquiller alors qu'il s'adosse à un mur.

- Tu penses que ça a été, je veux dire, le scénario ? Lui dis-je.

- Oui, enfin j'espère.  
Donc, tu veux vraiment faire comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu en es sûre ?

Je pose mon coton imbibé de démaquillant et vais le rejoindre en boitant non sans grimacer en posant mon pied sur le sol. Il me serre contre lui, posant son menton sur mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux humant son parfum, et caressant sa chevelure blonde d'un soyeux magique.

- Je t'aime tant. Parvins-je à murmurer alors que je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, en sachant très bien où cette conversation nous mènera.

- Je t'aime aussi, plus que quiconque.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Notre histoire est impossible. Dis-je en serrant dans mes mains le col de sa chemise. Il me rapproche encore de lui et baisse sa tête pour aller l'enfouir dans mon cou et l'embrasser avidement, provoquant des frissons dans ma nuque ; On dirait une scène à l'eau de rose comme dans les films romantiques. Continuais-je en riant timidement.

Il me regarde en souriant, puis après quelques secondes où il semble réfléchir ;

- Si.. Si on se donnait un délai ? La proposition peut paraître bizarre, mais si on mettait fin à notre relation lorsque la storyline prendra elle aussi fin ? Je ne pourrais pas rentrer avant et comme ça on gagne quelques semaines, ensemble.

Je baisse les yeux, la proposition était alléchante, presque parfaite, _presque_. Gagner deux semaines ou bien deux mois avec celui qui fait battre mon coeur, que demander de plus plutôt que de mettre un terme à cette romance ce soir, plutôt que de tout oublier et de retrouver un Shawn qui ne serait qu'un.. simple ami. Sauf que Stephen vient maintenant compliquer les choses. Comment mentir aux deux hommes ? Elle ne le pourrait pas, et ce serait comme si elle ne ressentait rien pour aucun des deux. Mais j'aime Shawn plus que tout malgré notre histoire impossible, et Stephen.. Stephen éveille quelque chose de magique en moi, je n'ai pas le droit de leur mentir, de les faire souffrir, de me moquer d'eux, de les prendre puis de les jeter comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires objets.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Que ce soit deux jours ou deux mois avec toi, si je peux les gagner je..

- Je ne peux _vraiment_ pas. Puis inventant une excuse ; Pour moi ça ne rendrait la séparation que trop dure. _Je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime encore_. Justement, si je passe ne serait-ce que deux jours avec toi, en sachant qu'au terme de ces deux journées je devrais te dire adieu pour toujours, ça me tuerait. C'est dit, on s'est rendu compte de l'évidence, alors je veux que ça se finisse au plus tôt

- Bon.. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu.. Tu veux qu'on passe la nuit ensemble pour la première, et la dernière fois ? Juste une nuit sans penser, sans problèmes, juste toi, moi et ton sourire.

J'hoche la tête et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds grimaçant un peu pour aller déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il essuie mes joues trempées de larmes. Puis sortant de son étreinte, je quitte ma tenue de catch pour enfiler à la place un legging noir, un pull de maille bordeaux, de hauts talons eux aussi noirs et remettre soigneusement mon attèle en laissant mes cheveux tels qu'ils étaient lors de mon match. Shawn prend mon sac et le sien et m'ouvre la porte avec l'un de ses sourires tellement sincères. Donc, je suis censé passer ma dernière soirée avec l'homme que j'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé un autre, avec celui qui m'a fait rire, pleurer, celui qui m'a fait vivre et celui qui m'a fait aimer. Je le suis avec mes béquilles dans les couloirs en effervescence puisque le show touche bientôt à sa fin, priant le ciel pour ne pas croiser Stephen. Lorsque nous quittons enfin le bâtiment d'où s'échappe le bruit de la foule même une fois à l'extérieur, Shawn arrête un taxi et m'aide à monter à l'intérieur. Au terme de quelques courtes minutes à voyager entre les embouteillages, les klaxonnements et les ombres et lumières de New York, le taxi jaune s'arrête juste devant un prestigieux hôtel où plusieurs grooms attendent patiemment des potentiels clients.

Après s'être dirigé vers l'accueil et y avoir récupéré les clés d'une suite de luxe au dernier étage, avec jacuzzi et vue sur la ville, Shawn me rejoint et nous prenons l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'à notre chambre, étage 96. A l'aide de son pass un groom ouvre la porte de la fameuse suite, et dès que la porte se referme derrière nous je quitte mes affaires ; manteaux et autres écharpes pour me laisser tomber dans un soupir de fatigue sur le gigantesque lit de la chambre. Juste en face, une baie vitrée permet de voir New York de haut, les phares des voitures en pleine circulation dans les rues, les lumières éblouissantes des immeubles et des panneaux publicitaires, les milliers de personnes se promenant sur les trottoirs malgré l'heure tardive, telles des fourmis. Shawn se laisse à son tour tomber sur le lit, me faisant presque rebondir, et, passant sa main sur mon ventre, me rejoint à ma contemplation de la vue offerte. Puis après que les lumières de le building d'affaire en face de la vitre se soient éteintes, il prend ma main et m'oblige à me tourner vers lui.

J'observe avec délice son visage, m'attardant cette fois-ci sur chaque pouce de sa peau, comme s'il allait brûler après que j'ai cessé de le regarder, pour enfin finir dans ses yeux, brillants dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Je prends ses mains, et en les caressant, les pose sur mes joues en souriant, puis doucement je me rapproche pour l'embrasser. Je sens qu'il me fait basculer pour se trouver au-dessus de moi et me colle contre lui, en savourant son souffle chaud dans mon cou, et la douceur de son torse, collé au mien. Il s'écarte de moi et se laisse tomber sur le matelas en soupirant, et, son visage éclairé par la lumière de l'extérieur, j'aperçois sur sa joue une larme qui coule. Je pousse un petit gémissement de tristesse en le voyant comme cela, puis me penche pour l'embrasser à l'emplacement même de la larme, une saveur salée touche mes lèvres et je lance un sourire resplendissant à Shawn pour lui retirer cet air abattu présent dans ses prunelles. Puis m'asseyant sur son torse et prenant ses mains fermement dans les miennes, en approchant tantôt l'une pour l'embrasser, tantôt l'autre pour la caresser contre mon buste, me penche contre lui, ses cheveux sous ma tête et lui murmure à l'oreille ;

- Je t'aime.

* * *

**Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, déçus ou heureux ? Que ce soit par MP ou par Review, toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre :)**

**D'ailleurs je fais faire comme Jane (ma manageuse.. Nan j'déconne 8D) **

**Un review = Une danse sensuelle avec Stephen et/ou une nuit avec Shawnounet *-***

**A bientôt j'espère. Bisous-Bisous x)**


End file.
